My Sweet Little Peachy
by Valisco
Summary: Mushroom Kingdom's lovely and beloved Princess Peach is pregnant. Her hero, Mario claims to be the father. Everyone is aware of the news, so they must be all happy, right? Plot twists, fluff, surprises, love triangles & suspense. No, this is NOT your typical love story.
1. Prologue

**This & That From The Author: **Hello there and welcome to my second fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it so, lets begin**.**

**Synopsis: **Princess Peach is pregnant, Mario claims to be the father, the whole Mushroom Kingdom knows, everybody is happy, right? Plot twists, fluff, surprises, love triangles, suspense. No, this is NOT your typical love story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUPER MARIO SERIES NOR I EVER WILL.  
**

**Super Mario Series (c) Shigeru Miyamoto & Nintendo  
**

* * *

My Sweet Little Peachy

**Prologue**

The sun shines on the parasol of Princess Peach as she continues to walk back to her castle.

Of course she told Toadsworth where she was going, a walk was the answer, or…was it?

Only she knew where she went. Returning back from the doctor's office, after all she had some worries lately.

Her period hadn't came as it was supposed to come as well as the sickness she's been having during the mornings.

So she took a test to see if she was pregnant. It ended up being positive, but she wanted to be sure.

It seems that the test was correct, she is indeed pregnant. Peach was indeed shocked when she found out.

Even so, the princess was also happy to see that in nine months she was going to see her child.

But there is one problem, who was the father? Yes, the princess didn't remember who she slept with.

Will she ever find him, also what will happen when the whole kingdom finds out? And if she ever does find him, will he bear the responsiblity?

Will there be obstacles along the way?

Yet, her most concern at the moment is who is the father of the child she's holding? The princess had no answer to that yet.

The Princess didn't feel ready to tell anyone her secret, not even to her closest friend, Daisy.

But what about her hero, Mario? No, Peach could not tell him yet, nor anybody.

So she continued walking, walking to her castle with many emotions inside her along with her child.


	2. Chapter 1: Princess Conversation

**Chapter 1: Princess Conversation**

The sun shined on Princess Peach as she woke up, she yawned as she decided to take a shower.

Then she started to feel sick. "Oh no, not again." she said. She ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"Princess?" a voice echoed through the hallway. "Are you alright?" Peach gasped and she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with a towel.

Toadsworth came in to the bathroom to see the princess standing there in her pajamas. "You alright Princess?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I am." Peach said. "Everything's fine."

"Alright, now get dressed because Princess Daisy is coming to visit you today."

Peach nodded as Toadsworth left. She closed the bathroom door and took a shower. After that she had breakfast, and she sat down in her chair waiting for Daisy.

Then Daisy appeared along with somebody. "Hiya Peachy!" she said and she ran to hug Peach.

"Oh hello Daisy!" she said, hugging back.

"I brought Rosalina here also." Daisy replied.

"Hello." Rosalina said.

"Oh hello." Peach said. "Please, sit down."

"So," Daisy said as the maid was pouring tea into her cup. "How are you?"

"Oh good, good." Peach said. "What about you?"

"Well Luigi is going to take me to a fancy resturant tonight! Can't wait!"

"Oh that's nice."

"Luigi is the best boyfriend ever!" Daisy said. "He's so awesome!"

"Heh, are two thinking of getting married?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, well I don't know." Daisy said. "I hope we do, and maybe we'll have children and live like a family!"

"Oh that would be lovely!" Rosalina asked. "What about you Peach, do you plan to have kids someday?" Daisy asked.

"Oh um, yes." Peach replied nervously.

"Kids are tough." Rosalina said, "Especially if you have lumas that think that you are their mother!"

"It must be hard, I mean you don't have a man to help you out, Rosalina." Daisy said.

"Well it's not that bad." Rosalina replied.

"Um, can we please stop talking about this!" Peach blurted out.

"Wait, why?" Daisy asked. Peach stood silent.

_What am I saying? _she thought. _I should keep my mouth shut!_ Of course Peach didn't want to hear this, after all she has another life to take care of inside her.

_No, not yet. _Peach thought. _I can't tell them yet. _"Peach are you o-."

"I'm good!" Peach blurted out. She started to feel sick again.

"Uh..I have to go to..the bathroom!" she ran upstairs as fast as she could and slammed the door shut.

"What's up with her?" Daisy asked. Rosalina shrugged. "I heard someone vomiting this morning." Toadsworth said as he came in.

"I went to see, but I saw the princess there standing there, she said she was fine."

"Really? Then something's up." Daisy said.

"She maybe sick, Daisy." Rosalina said.

"Yeah but then again, has been going to the bathroom a lot lately, Toadsworth?" Daisy asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes she has." he replied.

"What are you trying to imply here Daisy?" Rosalina asked.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at her. "You know I have come to the conclusion she may be…"

Rosalina's eyes widened "Oh."

"WHAT!" Toadsworth shouted. "That's absurd! The princess is NOT pregnant!"

"It's possible." Daisy said. "We should go take her to the doctor and see if she is."

"I'm back!" Peach said, walking down the stairs. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh nothing." Daisy said. _Should we tell her?_ Rosalina whispered to Daisy's ear.

_No, but we'll talk about this later. _Daisy whispered back. _For now lets keep it between us._

"What's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Oh, everything's good!" Daisy said. "No worries."

"Okay, if you say so." Peach replied. The three resumed back to the conversation.

* * *

**This & That From The Author: **That is all for chapter 1, you may turn to the next chapter if you wish to continue reading.**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Shy Princess & Plumber

**This & That From The Author:** Onto two!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shy Princess & Plumber**

The next day, Peach decided to take a walk around the park to clear things out of her head.

So many things were going around her head such as, when should she tell the whole kingdom that she's pregnant?

Who's the father? Is it….?

"Hiya, princess!" a voice said. Peach turned around to se Mario standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh…hello, Mario!" Peach said.

"So…um…where are you going?" Mario asked, blushing.

"To the park to…you know…relax…take a walk." Peach replied.

"Oh, well…um…" Mario asked, blushing once again. "….can we go….together?"

"Together?" Peach asked. She thought for a second. "Why sure of course!" she replied happily.

"Yay….I'm glad." Mario said. The two headed to the park. A few people around started to glare at the princess and the plumber.

"Is it possible for those two….to be more than friends?" One person asked. "Possibly." another said.

"After all…Mario does save her a lot and they act more than just friends…like…lovers."

By the time the got to the park, they sat down on a bench, and Peach was staring at the young children playing ball at the field.

"Wow a lot of people are here today." Mario said.

"Well it is a nice day out today." Peach replied.

"Yeah…you know…I wonder how it's like to have a child." Mario said. "I mean there are a lot kiddies playing around here."

"They all look so happy…" Peach said, while she saw a woman sitting down on a bench with her baby sleeping on the stroller.

"I know that being a parent is a huge responsibility. I know that for a _fact._"

"Yeah it is…."

_Man…this convo is starting to make me have a crazy thought. _Peach thought to herself. _I mean..he's talking about how it's like to have a child._

_Now why? Is it possible that…maybe…just maybe… _Peach shook her head. _No…then again..is it? _

She looked at Mario who looked back at her. They both turned around and blushed.

_Oh dear…_ Peach thought. _Man oh man. The princess looks so beautiful today…_ Mario thought to himself.

_Then again, she's beautiful everyday! My hearts pounding so fast…and I keep on blushing! Why?_

_It's possible..I bet it is him. _Peach thought._ I guess I should tell him. He means so much to me…I must tell him._

But then Peach paused and thought for a minute. _No…not yet. I'm not ready…I'm not. But he shall be the first to know._

_ . . .  
_

"I really think this isn't a good idea, Daisy." Rosalina said, while she and Daisy were a few inches or more away from Peach & Mario.

"I don't see anything suspicious."

"Oh really?" Daisy asked. "There must be an explaination for Peach's strange behavior! And we're gonna find out!"

"Yes but not this way!" Rosalina whispered. "Why don't ask Peach what's wrong?"

Daisy gave Rosalina a look. "You always wanna do it the old fashioned, plain way, right? Pfft…at least make this investigation a fun one!"

Rosalina sighed. "So how was your date with Luigi last night?" she asked.

"Amazing! I enjoyed the resturant!" Daisy replied happily. Then she paused for a second.

"Wait a minute! You're not trying to change the topic, now are you Rosalina?" she asked.

"No…" Rosalina repiled.

"That better be the truth." Daisy spat. "I'm on to you!"

_I must…tell him…_ Peach thought. "Um…Mario?"

"What is it, princess?" he asked.

"Ooh! This is where the juicy part comes! Heheheheh…" Daisy said rubbing her hands. Rosalina sighed once more.

"Um…well…um….er….I…." Peach said nervously.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Um…oh I can't do this!" Peach cried. She started to run.

"Princess!" Mario cried. "Where are you going?"

"Um I have to go…well see you later Mario!" Peach cried once more and ran.

"Um…ok." Mario said. _Why? Why did she leave? She was going to tell me something, but what?_

Mario started to panic. _Unless maybe there was something sticking out of my nose or something was wrong with what I'm wearing! Maybe she was disgusted and didn't feel like telling me anymore!_

He gasped. _Oh no! Mamma mia!_

"What was that all about?" Daisy asked. "Why did she run?"

"Um…maybe something has come up?" Rosalina shrugged.

"Yeah but she wanted to tell Mario _something,_ but what?"

"Well you got a point there, Daisy." Rosalina said. They both thought for a second and a wicked smile was placed on Daisy's face.

"Daisy?"

"Rosalina, have you noticed how close Peach and Mario are?" Daisy asked.

Rosalina replied with a "yes" and Daisy said, "Well call me crazy but I think one of them might admit their feelings for each other which means…"

"Which means what?"

"The reason why Peach has been acting weird is because she is in LOVE with Mario and she doesn't wanna admit it!"

"Sounds reasonable." Rosalina replied. "I guess."

"Yeah! Ooh Peach has a crush!" Daisy cried, dancing.

"Well our work here is done." Daisy said. Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry…wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Rosalina replied. "Okay!" Daisy grabbed Rosalina's hand and ran. "HOORAY FOR LUNCH!" Daisy cried.

_Sure Daisy's explaination sounds reasonable but…I don't think it's something like that._ Rosalina thought.

_Then again, they are so close…so maybe yeah. _But Rosalina seemed to have some doubt to what Daisy said.

_Maybe it's more than just that…_

* * *

**More This & That:** Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I actually had a lot of fun typing up this chapter! *Laughs* I just love how Daisy acts in this story so far!


	4. Chapter 3: Complicated Thoughts

**This & That From The Author: **I guess that starting with this chapter I intend now to type about pieces and bits the creation of My Sweet Little Peachy here in these author notes. So lets start with the title. The title just instantly popped into my head when I thought of the story. I guess how it just popped out is that you know that mothers tend to sing lullabies to their babies. Or call their babies, "My Sweet Little Baby." So I changed the word "baby" to "Peachy." Well because here in this story, Peach is pregnant. Get it? "My Sweet Little Baby?" Peachy? She's pregnant? I am not making any sense now aren't I?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Complicated Thoughts**

That night, Peach couldn't stop thinking about Mario. After all, she was so close into telling him her secret but she ended up stopping him from knowing it.

_Is he really the father? _Peach thought, as she was laying down on her bed, with many thoughts in her head. _When should I tell him? When should this kingdom find out?_

_If my father finds out, I wonder what his reaction would be? Will Mario get mad? Will I ever forgive myself? Should I have this baby?_

Peach started shaking her head._ No! I must have it! Abortion is just cruel! I can't do something like that!_

Peach sunk her head into her pillow. _Ohhh! This is just…too much. I don't know what to do. Should I tell Daisy first? Or Mario?_

_My father? Toadsworth? Ughh! Who's the father of my child? I don't know who the hell he is!_

_Think, Peach think! If I can remember who I slept with…who was it? I must remember…._

A thought ran into Peach's mind…

. . .

"_Princess? You alright?" A mysterious male asked who was kissing her passionately in a quiet, dark, room. Peach sobbed. Tears poured down her cheek._

"_I…don't know…" "Man I should've not let you drink it. You may not remember this…but I love you…more than anyone."_

"_You do?" Peach asked. The man threw Peach on the bed. "More than anyone. I want to make you all mine. So lets make this moment…a wonderful one."_

_The man started kissing her neck passionately. He placed his hand under Peach's dress. While Peach started taking his clothes off._

_Music was loud downstairs…as if they were in a party. "Princess Peach…I love you." "I love you too."_

Peach gasped. _Now I remember…I was at a party…and I got carried away…and then…but I don't remember who I slept with._

_Who was he? _Then she deicided to go to sleep. _Maybe a goodnight's sleep will help me out._

_ . . .  
_

Back at the Mario Bros house, Mario couldn't stop thinking about the princess. _What was she going to tell me? _He thought, as he was getting ready for bed.

_She sounded so nervous. She wanted to tell me something, but what? What was she going to say?_

_I hope it's not bad. I don't want her to get hurt. She's so important to me. She's so beautiful…so lovely, I think I LOVE her._

_I think…I need to let her know…how much she means to me. I need her…I want her…Princess…_

"…I love you…" Mario muttered in his sleep.

. . .

"Tomorrow will be the day." Daisy said, who was talking to Rosalina to the phone. "We're gonna ask Peach how she feels about him."

"I'm sure things will go the way…you want them to Daisy." Rosalina repiled on the phone. "Yep!" Daisy said joyfully.

"Yay! If they get together, me, Luigi, Peach, and Mario will always go on double dates! Teehee!"

"Yeah…I'm sure." Rosalina said. "Well good night!" Daisy said.

"Good night." As Rosalina put the phone down she sighed.

"Everyone is falling in love these days…" she said. "…everyone has a special someone…but me."

* * *

**More This & That:** Short chapter, yeah I know, all I could for this chapter. Well anyways as for the title, I think there is probably a better title for this story, but I'm firm with using My Sweet Little Peachy as the title for this story. Please review, and if you have any feedback to give me, I'll gladly appreciate it! Questions as well, feel free!


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions Of A Princess

**This & That From The Author: **Hello! It's been a long time hasn't it? I'd like to apologize for not uploading, if you have read my profile you know why! Also, I've been working on another fanfic so that's another reason why I haven't updated on this story. Yeah I know, most of you would say that when an writer writes a story, you should stick with it before making another one. Well, I couldn't help it. I really had ideas for another fanfic and I wanted to upload it so badly, sorry. But I still will continue more on this it just that it'll take more time to update, I'm so sorry. But it's better than not working on it ever again, right? I'll see what I can do, also thanks to **DarkNaiomi **for your ideas! Some of your ideas were kind of the ideas I was planning to put in later chapters, while some…hmm may have to think about. But anyways enjoy chapter five!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions Of A Princess**

A few days after, Daisy & Rosalina were going to investigate once again for Peach's strange behavior. This time, they decided to speak with Peach herself. "This idea better work," Daisy said, as she and Rosalina approached Peach's castle. "I'm sure it will," Rosalina replied. "It's better off talking to Peach herself than doing the crazy things you wanted to do."

"They're not crazy! They were just…ideas."

Rosalina giggled. "Yeah…sure they were."

They finally arrived Peach's castle and they asked to talk to Peach. "Hmm…I don't know if the princess wants to see anyone right now," Toadsworth said.

"I'll go ask." He ran up the long stairs towards the Peach's room. "Lets hope that Peach will tell us whatever is on her mind," said Daisy.

"Princess," Toadsworth stated, knocking the door. "Princess Daisy & Rosalina wish to see you."

"Sure let them in!" Peach called out, brushing her hair. "Bring them."

"Yes! You may come in!" called out Toadsworth. "Yes!" Daisy said, as she and Rosalina ran to Peach's room. Toadsworth opened the door and Daisy & Rosalina entered. "May you two enjoy your visit," he said closing the door.

"Heh, so hiya Peach!" said Daisy.

"Hello Daisy, Rosalina," Peach said. "What beings you two here?"

"Oh! Um hell,." Rosalina said.

"So Peach, is everything alright?" Daisy asked slyly.

"Huh, oh um yes! I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," Peach replied nervously. She started to tremble.

"You seem…nervous," Daisy concluded.

"What? Oh…um…no! I'm good."

Daisy smirked. "Surely something's on your mind. Maybe…Mario?"

Peach gasped. "Daisy! What are you trying to say here!"

"Me and Rosalina were wondering that maybe…Peach…do you like Mario, y'know as in more than a friend."

Peach blushed. "What! I…no! Daisy!"

"Admit it," Daisy said. "You are in love with him!"

"No!"

"Yes are you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes."

"Daisy!"

Rosalina sighed as the two started to argue.

"I am not!"

"Oh c'mon, Peach. I know that look. The blushing and trembling, you are in LOVE!"

"SHUT UP!" cried Peach. "I'm not thinking about Mario! I'm thinking about well…er…something else."

Daisy paused. "Oh, then what is it?" Peach did not answer. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you two." she said.

"What!" cried Daisy. "Why not! I'm like your closest friend! Is it Rosalina? I'll push her out of the room if I have to!"

"What!" cried Rosalina. Daisy started to push her towards the door.

"Daisy, stop!" cried Peach. "It's not because of her."

Daisy stopped pushing her. "Then what! Why?"

"I doubt she would want to tell you with that attitude," Rosalina muttered.

"What? Rosalina, just-."

"It's because…it's something so…so…complicated…I…ugh." Peach said, she cupped her hands onto her face.

"Peach, you can tell us anything," Rosalina replied. "Trust us."

"Yeah," said Daisy. "Please tell us." She placed a puppy face.

"Well…I…er." Peach thought for a minute. _They are my closest friends. I mean I can't keep it forever…then again Daisy and her mouth…um oh! I need to tell them. _

"Um…Daisy, Rosalina, you know how the kingdom argues about the next future king or queen of my kingdom?"

"Yeah and?" Rosalina questioned. Daisy gasped. She knew where this was going.

"No." she said. "Peach you're not…um please…this better be…um…this can't be-."

"Yes." Peach said. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Rosalina gasped. Daisy dropped her mouth. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! PEACH I-."

Peach covered her mouth. "Shh! The whole kingdom doesn't know about it! Keep quiet!"

Rosalina clapped her hands. "Oh! How wonderful!" she cried.

"Yes and no," Peach said. "The problem is, I don't know who the father is at all."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"I already have assumptions on who it is." replied Peach.

"Oh I know who it is." Daisy said.

She whispered her answer into Peach's ear. "NO! It can't be! It's not him!"

Daisy laughed. "Just kidding! No, it's not Bowser. If you really want to know who I think it is I think…Mario."

Peach gasped. "Do you really think it's him?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. I have a feeling."

_Daisy can be right or wrong._ Peach thought. _Then again, I think that too._

"The only way to know is to ask him," Rosalina said.

"Yeah." Daisy said. "You need to talk to him about it."

"You're right…I should." Peach said. Daisy smirked. "As well as confessing your love to him." Peach blushed.

"Shut up!" Afterward, Rosalina & Daisy bid their goodbyes to Peach and left. Of course, Peach pleaded and told them to keep it a secret. They said they would.

"Man, oh man," Daisy said. "That was shocking."

"I couldn't disagree less." Rosalina said. "Now she has a big responsibility ahead in her life."

"And we can't tell anyone, not even Mario. All because Peach said that she'll tell everyone herself."

"Lets see if she really does."

"Yeah, or else we'll do it!"

"Daisy!" cried Rosalina.

Daisy laughed. "Okay, okay, but still…I wonder if Mario's the father."

* * *

**More This & That: **Next chapter will arrive some time! Stay tuned and review!


	6. Chapter 5: Rage & Happiness

**This & That From The Author: **You know I like to put lots of suspense in my stories, I really don't know why? Maybe because it leaves readers to predict what happens next in a story? To me, at least. I really don't mind if readers try to predict on what happens next. Making predictions is fun!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rage & Happiness**

The next week or so was going horrible for Peach. Hiding & lying to her father and others about that fact that she was pregnant. Not only that, but she wasn't feeling so well. But she had to look well, especially for a 'date' that she, Daisy, Luigi, & Mario were going to have on Friday night.

The 'date' was that they were going to eat at a fancy restaurant. Of course, this was all Daisy's idea, at first Peach disagreed, but Mario encouraged her. So she said, "sure." Peach though, felt nervous. That day she was going to tell Mario her secret. She was afraid that, he wouldn't accept her because of it. She was also afraid that he wouldn't want to see her ever again.

_One messy screw up, and it's all over._ Peach thought, lying on her bed, ready to sleep._ Tomorrow's the day I finally tell him._ _I hope, that nothing goes bad. _She hoped that Bowser wouldn't come and kidnap her or something. She wanted everything to be perfect. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Friday night came, Peach was anxious and nervous at the same time. She waited outside the kingdom for Mario to pick her up. She was wearing a nice pink dress, (not her regular one,) long pink gloves, makeup, pink glass slippers, her crown on nice and neat and she had her pink purse.

She sighed as she looked up at the pitch black sky. She wondered how this night's going to be like.

"Nervous, my daughter?" asked a voice. Peach turned around and saw her father, the king.

"Oh…um yes. I-mean no!"

The king chuckled. "Well don't be! Everything will be fine! You're just like your mother. You both worry too much."

"I am?" Peach asked. Her mother…although she passed away, Peach remembers all the things her family used to do when she was alive. She even remembers her face, that long blond hair, her crystal clear blue eyes, soft white skin, small nose, her kind expression...

"You look like her too," the king said. "You really do."

Peach smiled. "I guess so."

Then a red, with flame decorative car appeared. "Good evening princess, your majesty." Mario said as he opened the windows.

"Ah, good evening Master Mario," the king said. "Now you take care of my daughter, will you?"

"Of course I will! It's my duty to protect her!"

The king smiled. "That's exactly what I like to hear from the princess' beloved one. Now Peach, off you go."

He hugged her. "Take care."

Peach nodded. "I will." She went in Mario's car and they drove off.

They arrived at the restaurant. They saw Luigi & Daisy standing there.

"Hey Mario! Peach!" Daisy waved to them. "Over here!"

"Yeah I see you guys," Mario said. "What's up?"

"Nothing but an epic date coming our way!" cried Daisy. "Yeah." Luigi said. "A very fun one!"

"We're only going to eat here right?" Peach asked. "Nothing else but that?"

"Maybe…" Daisy smirked.

"Oh, please no crazy plans of yours!" Peach yelled.

"Oh come on, we gotta make this date an epic one!"

Peach sighed as they went in. _I'm sorry Daisy, but I'm not in the mood for your crazy plans. I need to tell Mario my secret. _They sat at the table and waited for the waiter or waitress to come.

"This is an Italian restaurant, right?" asked Luigi. "If so, you know what I'm ordering!"

Daisy giggled. "Pasta, right?"

"Oh ho yes! Pasta!" cried Mario."Best thing ever!"

"You're right!" cried Luigi. The brothers did a high five, while Peach & Daisy giggled.

"You two are so funny." Daisy said. "Pasta is awesome and you can't deny it, darling!" Luigi said joyfully.

A little girl walked passed the table. She stopped and gasp to see Peach sitting there.

"P-princess Peach!" she cried. The others turned around and gasped.

"The princess!" the cried. That's when the paparazzi came and started taking pictures of her.

"Hey! What are you people doing here?" cried Daisy. People gasped to see Peach with Mario. "It's true! They are lovers!"

"Huh?" Mario & Peach said, their faces turned red.

"U-um lovers?" Peach asked. "I'm sorry but we're not-."

Daisy covered her mouth and said, "Of course they are!"

Mario's face was a red as a tomato. "N-n-no! Daisy!"

"Heh, they really are close, aren't they?" Daisy said to the paparazzi.

"Alright! All you people leave them alone!" cried a voice.

A tall, but a pretty young woman dressed as a waitress came. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her shiny green eyes, and light tan skin.

"Shoo, people, shoo!" she said, forcing the people to leave. "I'm sorry, princess." she said. "You know how people admire you."

"That's alright," Peach replied. "And thank you."

"No problem! By the way, I'll be your waitress tonight! Call me Marie!"

"Nice to meet you Marie."

"What would you all four like to order?"

"PASTA!" cried the brothers.

"Oh, um okay! Hold on! You're Mario!"Marie joyfully stated.

"That's right!" Mario said.

"Luigi, right?" Marie asked Luigi.

"Yes!"

"And uh…" Marie said pointing her pen at Daisy. "You're…"

"Princess Daisy of Sarsaland."

"Oh right! The princess of Sarsaland! I've been your homeland! Very elegant and peaceful there!"

"Really? It sure is."

"Yes! Oh, I feel like I'm wasting your time! Please tell me what you all like to order." Marie took out her small black book.

"Spaghetti!" cried Luigi.

"But you-."

"For me too!" cried Mario.

"Yeah, me as well." Daisy said.

"Okay. You, Princess Peach?"

Peach shrugged. "I guess so."

"Okay four orders of spaghetti it is!" Marie jotted it down. "Anything to drink?"

"Wine for all of us." Daisy said. "Um, actually I perfer water." Peach said.

"Okay. Coming right up!" Marie went to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you want wine?" Daisy asked. "I just decided not to." Peach replied. 

_Um, is it the baby, Peach? _Daisy thought.

Peach started to feel some pain in her head. _Ooh, I have a little bit of a headache. _The next 20 minutes were just talking and Peach's headache grew a tad bit worse as it passed

The food finally arrived.

"Here you all go!" Marie said, handing the plates of spaghetti to the four, as well as the drinks. "Enjoy! Anything else just ask."

"Thank you Marie," Peach said.

"No prob." Marie went back to the kitchen.

Mario & Luigi rubbed their hands. "Yes! Yes!" They grabbed their foods and started to eat.

"Holy crap! You two eat like animals!" cried Daisy.

"You CANNOT resist the pasta, Daisy." Mario said. "Well, I can't."

Peach started to eat. While she was eating, she was thinking of how she should tell Mario her secret.

_How should I start…How should I…it must be in a quiet place…_ Peach started to feel nauseous. _What's happening to me? I feel sick._

"Peach, you okay?" Daisy asked. "You look pale." Peach trembled as she grabbed her fork, trying to eat her pasta. _I must tell him…Mario…that I'm…I'm…_

Peach fell on to the floor, she fainted.

…_pregnant._

"Princess!" Mario cried, he picked her up. People gasped.

"What happened?" Marie cried, running.

"Call an ambulance, quick!"

Marie nodded and called an ambulance. The ambulance came in ten minutes, taking Peach and the other three to the hospital. Mario grabbed Peach's hand. "You're going to be okay." he said.

"I came as fast as I can," Rosalina said, walking in the room where Peach was.

"Thanks for coming," Daisy said.

"How is she?" Rosalina asked.

"No news yet." Luigi replied.

"My daughter! My daughter!" cried the king as he busted through the door. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Your majesty, relax!" cried Toadsworth as he came running in. "I'm sure she is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I think positive."

Mario still was holding on to the princess' hand. _Princess…_ The doctor came in. "May I speak with the king, please?"

"Certaintly! If it regards my daughter, then yes!" "Come to my office," the doctor said, leaving the room causing the king & Toadsworth to follow him.

"You're going to be okay, " Mario said to the unconscious Peach. "I know you will."

…

"So how is she?" the king asked. Him and Toadsworth were sitting in the doctor's office.

"Just a minor infection, that's all. She'll be unconscious for three days that's all. Or perhaps part of her _pregnancy_."

The king froze with shock. .. What shock the king took in.

"WHAT!" the king cried. "Pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked. "Your daughter is pregnant. I did a few tests and it's positive."

"No, no, no, no! Hold on…she…my daughter…Princess Peach…pregnant? That must be a lie."

"It's true your majesty. Look at the test results."

"There must be something wrong with the machines. Test her again!"

"The test machines are working fine, you need to face facts."

"But…that's…absurb." The king said, with feelings of doubt.

"I don't ever recall my daughter saying that she is…or saying that she slept with anyone."

"Well she did and I bet that you don't know the father…guess I have to ask her when she's conscious again." the doctor replied.

"I wonder who is the father," Toadsworth wondered. _Mario! _the king thought.

The nurse came into the room.

"You four need to leave," she said. "No visitors allowed."

"Eh? Oh right," Daisy said. "Can you take me home, Luigi?"

"Sure, Daisy."

"Guess I better go as well," Rosalina said. "You should go home too, Mario."

"I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Rosalina. I'm not."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to leave Peach here. All alone. She's important to me."

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave," the nurse said to Mario.

"You know what?" Mario asked. "You think I'm going to let go of my grip of the princess' hand? I think not. You're going to chop my own hand off for me to leave." The nurse sighed and walked away.

Rosalina smiled. _She really is your 'special one', Mario._ "I see. Well, I won't stop you. Stay with your 'special one.' Take care of her."

Mario smiled. "You think I won't? You're wrong."

"Well, off I go. Goodbye everyone," Rosalina left the room.

"Later Rosalina," Daisy said. "C'mon Luigi, lets go."

Luigi nodded. "Later bro." he said and left along with Daisy. There stayed Mario in the hospital along with the unconscious Peach.

...

"I will see my daughter again when she comes home," said the king and left.

"Ah! Wait for me, your majesty!" cried Toadsworth, following him.

The doctor sighed. "I wonder how things will work out between the king and the princess."

Three days passed, Mario stayed there with Peach's during those three days. He was determined to stay there until she wakes up. The fourth day, Peach woke up. She turned around to see a red capped plumber holding on to her hand and sleeping on her bed while sitting on a chair.

"Mario?" she asked. "What is he…"

Mario woke up. "Good morning…princess."

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Peach asked.

"You fainted three days ago during our date remember?"

Peach tried to remember. "Oh…um yes." Then Peach remembered the important thing she had to do during the date. She gulped. She had to tell him.

"Um, Mario?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Well first off…start calling me Peach more often. I now give you permission to now call me just 'Peach.' Also…there's something I want to tell you…"

"If it's about you being pregnant, I know."

Peach gasped. "What? You…knew? Who told you?"

"I found out from your doctor." Mario replied. "That you have a minor infection and you would be unconscious for three days. After he told me that, he told me that you're waiting for a baby."

Peach's eyes widened. _Oh…now he knows._ "Oh…I see." Peach's expression turned sad.

"Prin-er I mean Peach? What's wrong?" questioned Mario.

Peach formed Tears. "Oh Mario…I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"It's just that I didn't know what to do…It was so…unexpected. I don't remember who I slept with but I think…it was you that made love to me."

Mario blushed real hard. "M-me? I don't um recall ever making love to you…but then again, the truth is…"

Mario grabbed Peach's hand tighly. "Princess Peach…I love you!"

Peach's eyes widened. "You…do?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes! I am in LOVE with you DEEPLY! You have bring me happiness in my life! Your smile gives me warmth! And so…this child that you are having is also mine! I want to be with you forever, along with our baby!"

Peach blushed real hard and turned her head around. "You…do? You really mean that, Mario?"

"Yes! You can have it! I'll never leave you or the baby!"

Peach cried from tears of joy. "I…I don't know what to say! I thought you would hate me for it.

"Hate a beautiful princess like you, NEVER!" Mario stared deeply into Peach's eyes. "I love you my Princess Peach.

Then…a kiss placed on the two. A long deep kiss. Although it lasted for thirty seconds, it was a kiss that they'll never forget. For it showed, jealously, passion, and most of all love.

Peach's broke the kiss. "Thank you my love." she said, hugging Mario.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the king was still outraged and shocked by the pregnancy of her daughter. "When she returns, I'm going to teach her a LESSON!" he roared.

* * *

**More This & That: **Heh, I'm sure most of you MarioxPeach fans are happy but this story is NOT over more will come along the way! What will the king do with Peach? Will he allow her to have the baby and allow her and Mario's love to happen? Stay tuned!

**Picardy's Bonus: **I mentioned Peach's mother in this chapter although I don't really know who she really looks like or is because I have never seen her in the games. (I pretty much used my imagination to show what her mother looks like…) Some people say it's Rosalina but I don't believe that she's Peach's mom even though she looks like her and is like a thousand years old!


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble With Daddy

**This & That From The Author: **Hello people of ! This the Master Picardy reporting for duty! Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter but you know the waitress, Marie? She's an OC. So not to confuse her with characters who are actually are in the Mario series! There will be OCS appearing in this story from time to time as the story progresses. She just happens to be one of them. I wonder if we'll see her again? Well I might put character profiles of my OCS here in these author notes as the story continues down the line, just to get you guys to know the character a little more. Now that's done enjoy chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trouble With Daddy**

"Yahoo!" Mario shouted to the skies as he ran out of the hospital. "I'm going to be a papa!" He jumped with glee as people walking in and out of the hospital staring at him as if, he had a mental issue. "This is the most happiest day of my life." he said.

He couldn't wait to see his baby in nine months and he remembered what the doctor told him…which made his heart filled with joy…

…

"_Who are you?" the doctor asked Mario as he came in with his clipboard. "Do you realize what time it is? No visitors allowed." _

_"Um, don't you know who I am?" Mario asked. _

_The doctor gasped. "Oh right! The man who always saves the princess from that evil king, Bowser, Mario." _

_Mario nodded. "Got that right. Now, how is the princess?" _

"_Just a minor infection is all. I need to give her antibiotics for it. Of course, they won't do harm to her baby-." _

_"What?" Mario said. "Did I just hear…baby?"_

_ The doctor did a face palm. "You as well, no? Just like her father." _

_"She's pregnant?" _

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, Mario. She is indeed."_

"_But…how?" _

_"Did you learn about sexual reproduction at school, AT ALL?" _

_"That's not what I meant!" Mario stated. "I mean, who did she sleep with?" _

_"How should I know?" The doctor asked. "Tell me, am I some sort of psychic? Was I there at scene when she was doing it? No, I wasn't. Which is why I am going to ask her when she wakes up. Unless, YOU know who she slept with."_

"_Well…I…er…" _

_"Come on, anything?" _

_"Well…" Mario started to think back. "…I remember being at a party…it was someone's birthday…Princess Zelda's, I believe. It was so much fun, everyone was dancing, drinking, especially me! I mean I drank like over six." _

_The doctor's eyes widened. "Six? Well, never mind that. Carry on." _

"_Around halfway through with the party…I remember taking Peach to a room and uh…I can't remember." _

_"Well, that's enough information already. I think it's pretty obvious who's the father here. AND I AM LOOKING AT HIM." _

_"Me? Well I guess." Mario said. "I did take her to a room after all." _

_"Well! Now that's settled. There are a few questions I have to ask you. One, are you going to accept the responsibility of being a father?"_

_Mario looked at Peach and back. He smiled. "Yeah." _

_"Okay then! Come to my office!" The doctor said. Mario followed him._

…

Mario sighed happily. "Yeah…accept I did not like the questions he asked after the responsibility question! Invading a plumber's privacy!" He walked to his car and drove home. He couldn't wait to tell his brother, everyone. The big news is going to hit the whole kingdom!

The next day, Peach checked out of the hospital. Mario picked her up. She couldn't wait to tell everyone, her father, Toadsworth, everybody.

"Nervous?" Mario asked as he drove her back home.

"I wonder how my father will react."

"Probably happy that he's going to be a grandfather. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

They finally arrived. Peach took Mario's hand walked towards the castle. Toadsworth looked through the window and saw the two going to the castle.

"Oh dear." he said. "The king will not be happy to see this."

"See what?" a voice asked. Toadsworth turned around and gasped to see the king.

"What is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh! Um…your majesty…g-good morning!"

"Move!" the king pushed Toadsworth. His eyes were outraged at what he was seeing."I knew it!" he cried and started walking to the door.

"Now, your majesty, don't do anything drastic!" Toadsworth cried.

"Good morning, princess," said one of the castle guards.

"Good morning," Peach said. "Let us in please."

"Certainly." said another. With that castle doors opened, and Peach & Mario saw an angered king.

"Good morning, father," said Peach. "There's something I need to tell you."

The king saw Mario holding her hand. It outraged him, causing him to walk towards Peach and slap her hard! Peach fell on the floor.

"Peach!" cried Mario. Then king, grabbed him by the collar. "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" he roared.

"What! How did you know?"

"Because the doctor called me, to tell me that!"

Peach placed her hand on her swollen cheek. She felt like she was going to cry. "Father…"

"SILENCE!" he roared. "How dare you…sleep with someone…when you know that you do those kinds of things when you're married! Which you're not…and yet you disobeyed my rules! You slept with a peasant! Not someone with royalty within them! With this…man!"

"Your majesty…" Toadsworth began to say.

"YOU SHUT UP!" the king shouted. "Peach, I'm gratefully disappointed in you! I don't even know if you're even my daughter anymore! Don't tell me, you wanted to say that you're pregnant and are planning to be with Mario when you CAN NOT! I forbid it!"

Peach gasped. "But! Daddy…I…"

"Those are the rules!"

"Why?" cried Mario. "Your majesty, I love your daughter and our baby, why can't I marry her?"

"You maybe her protector, but you're just a PEASANT! You're NOT royalty! She will marry a prince when we assign her to one! You can't be her lover!" roared the king.

"Thus, from this day forth, Mario, you are EXILED from the Mushroom Kingdom and you are NEVER allowed to see my daughter, Princess Peach, ever again!"

Peach suddenly dropped into tears. "Father, no! Please, don't do such a thing!" she cried. "Please don't!"

"Guards," the king said. He dropped Mario and said, "Take this peasant away, for sleeping with my daughter. He is now exiled from this kingdom."

The guards nodded and took her Mario away. "What? What the hell?" Let me go!

"NO! Mario!" Peach screamed. She grabbed Mario's hand. "LET HIM GO NOW!"

But the king grabbed his daughter. "NO! FATHER! LET ME GO!"

"SILENCE! Let the peasant leave!"

The guards threw Mario out of the door. "Don't ever step into the kingdom again!" cried the king and the door closed.

"No! Mario!" Peach sobbed.

"I'm sorry. But, we'll find a new protector for you. One that's ROYALTY," the king said.

"But I don't want to marry a prince, I…I love Mario!"

"Too bad. You'll NEVER be with him ever again."

"Why do you treat me like a child, damn it!" Peach yelled at her father. "You never let me have it my way! I HATE YOU!"

The king gasped and Peach ran straight to her room, jumped on to her room and sobbed.

Mario punched the door. "Damn it."

* * *

**More This & That: **You gotta love the drama here. TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 7: The Way Things Are

**This & That From The Author: **Hello! Welcome to chapter 7 of the story, **My Sweet Little Peachy!** Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Way Things Are**

Tears…nothing but tears coming out of Peach's eyes. She cried and cried about Mario being exiled and never being able to see her again.

"…Why…father?" she sobbed. "How…could you do such a thing?" She sunk her head deeper into her pillow. _Oh Mario. _she thought. _I'm so sorry._

The king sat down on his throne and shook his head in shame. "Your…majesty?" Toadsworth asked.

"Unbelievable! Just…unbelievable!" cried the king. "Can you believe that _my_ daughter is pregnant, with that plumber's child? That my daughter and_ him_ have se-ugh! No…just…no."

_Was he having disturbing images in his head when he said that? _Toadsworth though to himself. "But, your majesty." he stated. "There's nothing you can do about it. The princess is pregnant. You can't make her abort it! Abortion is-."

"Cruel," the king said. "Yes I know and I was not saying anything about that. Peach has to decision to have it or not. I believe she has made her decision to have the baby."

Toadsworth sighed in relief.

"However!" the king stated. "She and Mario are forbidden to see each other ever again!"

"So, did you basically put a restraining order on Mario?" Toadsworth asked.

"No Toadsworth, he's exiled from my kingdom for good! I said that in front of him! Were you not listening when I said it?"

"Oh…right!"

"That rule applies starting today." the king added. "Also, just because she won't be with Mario doesn't mean she won't find someone else to marry. I have a list of prime candidates for me to choose for Peach to marry. See?" The king pulled out a list of names.

The list rolled down the aisle. "That's a long list." Toadsworth said.

"Ah, but the names circled in red are the prime candidates!" the king added. "Majority are princes of kings and queens who want to their son to marry, lords, and young kings." 

_The rest…are knights or something? I wonder what the princess' expression will be when she sees this. _Toadsworth thought.

"I don't think the princess will be happy to hear this, sire," he added.

"Nonsense. She's my daughter," the king said. "And she will marry who _I _want her to marry!"

"But, what if the princess wants Mario and no other?"

"That won't happen anymore." the king said."I'll make sure it does not."

Then, an idea popped into Toadsworth's head. "Your majesty," he said. "Do you mind…if I make a suggestion?"

Meanwhile, back at the Mario Brothers house, Luigi was having his lunch. "Nothing like burritos and coke for lunch!" he said. A car came into the drive way."

"Oh, Mario!" Luigi cried joyfully. A depressing Mario came through the door. "Hey bro!" cried Luigi. "Guess what? Burritos and coke for lunch!"

But Mario ignored Luigi and went to his room. "Bro?" Luigi asked. "You okay?"

Mario slammed his door shut. He sat down on his bed and felt nothing but anger and sadness.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Go away." Mario said. "I…a…don't want to see anyone now.

Luigi did nothing but walk downstairs. _He doesn't look happy. Something must've happened._ he thought.

…

_Ring, Ring! _Peach looked to her side to see her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Daisy." she said. She pressed the talk button. "Hello?" 

_"What's up girl?" _Daisy said back.

_"How did it all go? I'm sure your dad was surprised but happy! Am I right?" _There where a few moments of slience.

"Um…well actually." Peach said, starting to cry again.

"My…f-father…he…" 

_"He what? What's wrong?"_

"He didn't…a-accept it! Oh, Daisy! My father exiled Mario! He won't let us be together! I can't see him anymore!"

Daisy gasped. _"What? That can't be! Why?" _

"He says…that Mario's not royalty! S-so, I can't be with him!" Daisy could hear Peach sobbing.

"That can't be good," she said. "Peach, I'm going to your place right now to speak with him!" 

_"NO! Please don't!" _

"He can't do this to you!" cried Daisy. "You need to be with the one you love! He can't control your love life! I'm sorry but I'm going over there!" Daisy hanged up the phone.

Peach cried, she didn't want Daisy to deal with her angry father.

"That bastard!" Daisy cried, storming out of her room. "How could he do that! I thought he was a great king!" Daisy stomped down the stairs.

"Daisy?" asked a voice. "Is everything alright?"

Daisy turned around. "Oh, mother!" she said.

"What's wrong, dear?" "I heard you yell about something. Everything okay?"

There were a few moments of slience. Daisy sighed.

"Well…um, no. You know my friend, Peach right? Well it turns out that she's pregnant, Mario's the father, and the king won't let Mario and Peach be together! He exiled Mario out of the kingdom!"

The queen gasped.

"I'm going over there right now and have a talk with Peach's dad! He can't do this!" Daisy cried.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea." said the queen.

"Why not, mother?"

"Well, once a person is exiled, you can't do anything about it. Also, I doubt you'll be able to convince King Toadstool to allow Mario to see Peach again."

"You're right," Daisy said. "I suck at persuasion, but I atleast I could give it a shot! Mario and Peach _belong _together! Just because he's not royalty, the king exiles him? Give me a break!"

_Not royalty…_the queen started to have a good idea of why King Toadstool exiled Mario.

"Daisy, dear. Let me tell you something, come." The mother and her daughter sat on their comfy royal couches in the huge living room.

"What are we, honey?" asked the queen to Daisy.

"What do you mean? You mean who we are? We're the _royal_ family of Sarsaland, of course! You and father are the rulers of this kingdom!"

"Mm-hm." the queen said. "Now tell me, when a king and queen has a prince or princess, who do they want them to marry when they are older?"

"Another prince or princess of course!" Then Daisy gasped. "Ohhh…"

"Yes. Mario's not royalty, sweetie. Of course Peach wouldn't be allowed to marry him. He's um…what you say…"

"Peasant?" Daisy said.

"Yes! Well…um no. In way…I suppose that name is suitable. You see Daisy, for generations of royal families, kings and queens expect their son or daughter to marry another of royalty. It's disgraceful to see a prince or princess marry a peasant." the queen replied.

"But, there have been many stories where a prince or princess marries a peasant! Like Cinderella! The prince choose her, right? She was not royalty!" Daisy said.

"Yes, but in _reality_, kings and queens want their son or daughter to marry another of royalty. They usually choose the person they want their son or daughter to marry."

"But that kind of stuff was like back in the middle ages!" Daisy said.

"Today, _we_, as princes and princesses, _we _choose who _we _want to marry. Either it's a peasant or not. You and father chose each other, no?"

"Well, we were childhood friends and yes you're right. But some families, such as Peach's, follow the old tradition of only marrying someone of royalty. As well as for the king or queen to choose who they want their son or daughter to marry."

"But, why?" Daisy asked. "You and father don't follow that crap! You guys allowed Luigi to date me!"

"Watch you language, missy!" the queen scolded. "Also, yes we do allow you to choose who you want to be with. I think it's unfair to see a prince or princess marry someone they hardly know or just don't even like. I always thought that tradition was stupid. Your parents can't control who you marry and love."

"Exactly!" Daisy cried. "That's why I wanna knock some sense into that king!"

"I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's just the way things are."

"The way things are? More like the way things are SHIT!"

"DAISY!" yelled her mother. "How dare you use that language!"

"So? It doesn't matter. Lots of people curse." The queen sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Peach's father about it."

Daisy placed a smirk on her face. "Really? You'll do it?"

"Well, I kind of do think it's unfair." The queen said.

"Okay then!" Daisy said. "Mother, I leave everything in your hands!" Daisy marched towards her room.

"She sure is a tough one," her mother sighed.

"Fine. But this better work!" King Toadstool said to Toadsworth.

"Don't worry sire! I'm so glad you'd finally agreed!"

"But if _he_ doesn't do what you said, you what happens."

"Yes…sire…I know."

* * *

**More This & That: **Heheh, what are Toadsworth and the King planning? Mystery huh? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8: The Letter

**This & That From The Author:** It…has…been…a…while…children!

Well, summer is coming to an end. *Sobs* Anyways I did say would tell bits and pieces of the creation of this story in Chapter 3 so now lets go on to…choosing the main character of the story!

**Why Princess Peach?**

I'll be honest here…I don't really like Peach that much, but I don't hate her either, she's around the middle for me. Yoshi's my favorite character actually, but I couldn't think of a good story where Yoshi is the main character. So, I moved on and started thinking of making a romance/drama story.

That's where Peach came into mind, and ah what the heck, I decided to make her the main character. (Daisy probably would've made a great main character also…) But I made Daisy a side character. But indeed she does play an important role here. I would like to include Yoshi in this story, but I just don't know where he could fit in.

Someday, I hope to make a Mario story with Yoshi as the main char, if I ever do, please read! Also, just for the heads up, there will be more characters appearing in this story in later chapters, but for Yoshi to appear it's still unclear. No, he MUST appear! After all a good Mario story needs some Yoshi! (If you're a Yoshi fan like me, you'd probably say that!) *Laughs*

Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

** Chapter 8: The Letter**

"Okay. Here I go." Daisy's mother, the queen went towards the royal Mushroom Palace. _I hope that I'll be able to change the king's mind a little._

"Halt!" cried a knight. "Who dares goes into the palace?" "I am the Queen of Sarsaland." "Ah! Your highness!" said another. "You may enter!" "Thank you."

The queen walked in and walked down the hall. "Hello?" Her voice echoed the hall. Then she heard voices. "I hear someone…" She continued to walk down the hall and saw the king sitting on his throne talking to a servant.

"But, no matter how much I tell her to eat something, she won't eat at all! The princess looks like she's in great pain!" said the servant. "Well then force her to eat!" the king cried. "She's pregnant! The baby needs nutrition! Upset just because of what happened! It was for the best!" "If you don't mind, Katie I'll try to make her eat something!" Toadsworth said. "Give me the food, and I'll take care of everything!"

"Oh ok." Katie said, handing Toadsworth the tray of food.. "You call yourself a maid?" the king cried. "Relying on Toadsworth on everything since you started working here!" "I'm s-sorry your majesty." Katie said. "It's j-just that I-."

"Ugh! Forget it, Toadsworth go and give her the food, Katie go and cut the lawn in the back, the garden."

"Y-yes, sire!" Katie ran out of the hall while Toadsworth went upstairs.

The king spotted the queen. "Why, if it isn't Lillian! What are you doing here?" Lillian walked towards the king and said, "I know it all."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That you exiled Mario and that he and Peach are forbidden to see each other again, causing her to be in great pain. Why would you do something like that?"

"How did you-when, where?"

"Yesterday, Daisy told me."

"Oh, your daughter. Huh, I see. Lillian, you know the old tradition! We kings and queens choose who our son or daughter marry! Not them!"

"Why do you still follow that dumb, old tradition? It's stupid." Lillian said. "And YOU know it."

The king sighed. Maybe he should tell Lillian his plan. "Lillian, there's something you need to know. Listen carefully, and no matter what I tell you, please don't say a word about it to anyone."

"Princess, please eat something, for the sake of your baby." Toadsworth said. Peach shook her head. Her body laying on her bed. Her face pressed on to her pillow. "Your baby needs nutrition." said Katie. "Please, Princess."

"I don't want to eat, not now. I'll eat later."

"Princess, I know you're upset for what has happened, but don't let it forbid you from eating."

"I said no, Toadsworth, don't you understand?"

"Atleast eat ONE thing."

"I…said…NO! Don't you people understand? GET OUT!"

Toadsworth frowned. "Don't you give me an attitude, Princess. Fine, we'll leave but we'll leave the tray of food here. Katie, do so." "Yes." Katie placed the tray on a stool near Peach's bed. The two left the room. Peach quickly slammed the door and threw the tray of food down the floor. She jumped onto her bed and sobbed.

…

"I see." Lillian said. "Yes, _now _you know. But please keep this a secret between you, me, and Toadsworth." the king said. "Alright, I will. Thank you for telling me." The queen stepped out the castle going to her limo. "Back to Sarsaland, please." she said to the driver. "Yes, madam."

"So what happened between you and Queen Lillian?" Toadsworth asked. "More importantly, did Peach eat something?" The king asked.

"Unfortunately, no. She wanted me and Katie to leave. She really seems upset about this sire."

"You should've forced her!"

"I don't have the heart to force her into things she doesn't want to do or like."

"All of us need food to survive! So it's a MUST!"

"Yes, true, I'm sorry sire."

The king sighed. "What am I going to do with her? Is she going to keep this up for the rest of her life? I better hope not."

…

"Hello, mother!" said Daisy reading a magazine, as her mother walked in. "Welcome home! How'd it go? Did you finally knock some sense into him?" The queen just ignored her daughter. "Huh? Mother didn't you hear me? How did it go?"

_Forgive me, Daisy. _The queen thought. Lillian took a deep breath and said, "Daisy, I talked with the king and I happen to agree with him. What he did was right." Daisy dropped her magazine on the floor. "WHA? Mother, what are you talking about? You said what he did was _wrong_!"

"I did at first, but from seeing his point of view, he's right."

"Mother, did…he brainwash you or something?"

"Daisy, don't be ridiculous. Of course not. He just told me the reasons why he did so and they sounded reasonable."

"S-something is wrong with you…seriously."

"No there isn't."

_I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. _Lillian thought. She felt guilty for _lying _to her daughter. _But you'll find out soon enough, that is if you take action._

"I can't believe you!" cried Daisy. "I…I…TRUSTED you! And you take HIS side? What the hell?"

"Daisy, it's just-."

"I don't want to hear it. You said enough mother."

Daisy stomped upstairs to her room and slammed her two bedroom doors shut. "Forgive…me, Daisy." the queen said silently.

"Damn it!" Daisy flopped her self on to her bed. "That didn't work! Time for Plan B!" She picked up her phone and started to dial a number. "You better pick up, Rosie." she said.

_Ring! Ring! _"Mama, someone's on the phone!" cried a luma. Rosalina grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. _Daisy? What does she want?_

She pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_I need your help!" _Daisy talked back. _"Please?" _"Okay about what?" Rosalina asked. Daisy explained the whole story to her.

"I see." Rosalina finally said. "So, you want me to do that?"

"_We should talk to Peach about it, however."_

"Yes, we should."

"_Why not visit her tonight, that is if you're not busy."_

"No I'm free, sure. Lets do it."

"_Kay, lets go there around 7pm, sounds good? Meanwhile I'll talk to Luigi about it."_

"Yes."

"_Good, see ya then!"_

"Okay, bye."

"Oh boy." Rosalina said to her self, sweat dropping. "What is it mama?" the luma asked. "Oh, Polari. Tonight, I'm going somewhere with a friend, you don't mind to watch the observatory don't you?"

"Sure! Anything for you!" said Polari. "Alright, thank you." said Rosalina.

* * *

That night, Rosalina & Daisy went to Peach's castle. "Good evening, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina." said Toadsworth. "Good evening." they both said. The three went upstairs to Peach's room. Toadsworth knocked on the door. "Princess, Rosalina and Daisy has come to see you." "I don't want to see them right now." Peach called back.

"C'mon Peach! It's us! We wanna see you now!" said Daisy. "Please!"

"I'm not in the mood, Daisy."

"But, there's something we wanna tell you!"

_Something?_ Toadsworth thought.

"…Fine, come in."

The door opened. "Enjoy your stay." Toadsworth said as the two walked in. "You can go now." Peach said to him. "Oh! Yes." Toadsworth said, closing the door. _I wonder what are they going to talk about?_

"Hey, I know you're upset for what has happened, but I have a plan that could benefit us all!" said Daisy. "Eh? What plan?" Peach asked.

"You can't _see_ Mario, but you can _communicate _with him secretly right?"

"Huh? Daisy, my father exiled him, there is no way I can see or talk to him."

"That's where _I_ come in! Now this may sound corny but, why not secretly send him letters!"

There was silence.

"…Letters?" Peach finally asked. "I know it sounds stupid at first, but it's worth a shot." said Daisy. "At first I suggested email, but since you use the official website of your kingdom as email, your father or whoever is in charge of that website could see your emails and perhaps tell your dad."

"My father remove Mario's contact off my address book and blocked his email address anyways." Peach said.

"One…two…three…yeah that email plan is OUT!" Daisy said. "So why not do it the old fashioned way? Y'know do it by letter! Unless…your dad always gets the mail…"

"He does."

"…And I was prepared for that if that was the situation."

"What Daisy is trying say is if that's true then someone will secretly deliver you letters without your father or anyone else knowing." said Rosalina.

"Yeah! And Rosalina got someone do the job! A luma will secretly deliver you letters from Mario every now and then. I talked to him and Luigi and they agreed. You also have to reply back obviously, and the luma will deliver it back to Luigi or Mario."

"…Um okay?" Peach said. "Sounds good doesn't it?" Daisy asked.

"You said it sounded corny."

"I said that at _first_ but now it makes sense, right?"

"I suppose, um how long is this plan going to continue?"

"Well your pop's gonna find out sooner or later but don't worry! We'll pull our grand finale and he'll surely allow Mario to see you and be with you again!"

"What is _exactly, _your grand finale?"

"Oh, you'll find out when that time comes. So Peach, will you go along with my plan?"

There was silence.

"Please!" Daisy with puppy eyes. "You would do anything to be with Mario, right?" Peach took a deep breath. "…Okay."

"Yahoo! Yay! You agreed!" Daisy jumped in glee. "Oh! By the way, here ya go Peachy!" She handed Peach a red envelope. "A letter from you know who." Peach opened the envelope. She took the letter and read it, it said:

_Dear Peach,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. I wish I could see you right now, hold you, and kiss you under the moonlight. But alas, your father exiled me, and now we can't see each other, but please don't worry, don't cry anymore if you are. You are okay, right?_

_Hopefully we can get out of this mess soon, and be together at last. Lets hope that Daisy's plan works, all we can do now is just hope and send each other letters, that is if you go along with her plan. I will come for you, I will not sit still and go along with what your father did. I don't want you to be in the arms of another man. Be a good girl, okay? I, a, love you so much._

_Mario_

"Mario has a way with words, doesn't he?" Daisy finally said. Peach was blushing. "…Yes, he does. He's so…romantic." "Girl, he's your shining knight in armor! He's way better then some dumb old prince! Right Rosalina?"

"Oh! Um yes." Rosalina said, she was spacing out.

"But Luigi's much more charming! Also, when are you going to write back Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Later." Peach said. "Mario wrote that I should be good, so I'm going to eat some dinner now. I feel a little bit happy now. Rosalina, you don't mind if tomorrow morning you could send the luma over here to pick up the letter and give to Mario?" "Not at all." replied Rosalina.

"Okay, thank you! You too Daisy! Thank you for trying to help! You're a true friend!" "No prob, Peachy!" Daisy said, hugging her. "Anything for my BFF! Oh! It's almost late! We should get going, Rosie."

"…Yes."

"Thanks for coming with me here!" Daisy said to Rosalina as they walked out of the place.

"You're welcome." she replied.

"If my plan works, everybody will be happy! Then like I said before, Me, Peach, Mario, and Luigi will go on double dates! I can't wait!"

"…That's nice."

Daisy gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! You don't have someone so I should say stuff like that in front of you! Forgive me if you felt lonely or left out!"

"It's…ok, Daisy." Rosalina said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon! I just know it!"

…

When Rosalina returned to the observatory, she looked up in the night sky. The stars shined so bright, all of them in clusters…except…_one_. She looked at the top left of the sky and saw a shiny, bright, star but it was all alone. No other stars were surrounding it, or even near it. Why was that?

The lonely star reminded her of someone…yes, herself. Everybody she knew has or had a special someone, but she didn't. Why?

A voice echoed in her head it said,

"_You're lonely, aren't you?"_

Was she really? She sighed. She turned around and walked back to the observatory.

* * *

**More This & That: **Don't you all feel bad for Rosalina since she has no one? Aww, I sure do. Rosalina, you deserve a hug! Also, to those of you who have started school again, good luck and have a good year! Don't fail! I don't start school until next week, I wish myself luck too! See you all in the next chapter, everyone! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9: Let The Battle Begin

**This & That From The Author: **Hello, what up? *Smiles.* I hope everyone is having a good school year so far, (that is if you are still in school). Been busy, lately, with all the homework and all that stuff! My math teacher gives us too much homework, and I HATE MATH! Always had trouble with that subject and I still do. Well, enough about me, you just want to get on with the chapter already so yeah. Now on to number 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let The Battle Begin**

It was a clear, sunny, breezy, morning when Peach opened the her bedroom windows. She sat oh her stool waiting for the luma to come and pick up the letter to give to Mario. While she was waiting she was wondering what everyone was doing, surely mostly everyone was still sleeping, but she wondered if _he's_ awake at the moment.

Suddenly a golden, star shaped creature appeared, yes the luma. It went to Peach's window. "Ah! You must be the luma Rosalina sent you, right?" asked the princess. The luma nodded. Peach handed it a pink envelope. "Now, I want you to give this to Mario, alright?" The luma squealed in glee.

Peach giggled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

The luma started to fly away, but Peach stopped it. "Wait! What is your name?" she asked. The luma flew back to her and pointed to her a name tag.

Peach read it. "S…Siri. What a nice name. Alright, Siri, you may go now." Siri waved goodbye and flew away.

"It makes me wonder…" Peach said to herself. "…how does Rosalina comes up with such names to name the lumas?"

Without hesitation, Siri flew to Mario Bros house, and knocked on window of Mario's room. There was no response. Siri knocked harder, still no response. Then, Siri started to grew angry. Then it knocked the hardest it could. The banging finally woke Mario up. "Eh! Who, what, where?" He finally opened the window. Where a pink envelope was smacked onto his face.

"Huh?" he cried, he took the envelope out of his face and saw the angered, red luma. "Oh! I'm-a sorry!" he said. Siri started to make angry noises as if it was complaining to Mario why he didn't open the window the first time it knocked on it. "Okay…okay, calm-a down!" Mario said.

"I was…having a good dream, I didn't want it to end…but you woke me outta it."

Siri stopped throwing a tantrum. This took quite an interest to it.

"My dream." said Mario. "Was when I finally married the love of my-a life, yes the princess. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress, I remember…the bells, the cake, the people cheering. It almost felt-a real. Then, a month later, out baby was born. Oh, it was beautiful. Had my hair, Peach's eyes, such as cute face, no big nose thankfully! I was just going to find out its-a gender…until you woke me up."

Siri made a sad expression. "It's-a okay." said Mario. "I'll find out soon, and the marriage will-a happen! I'll try my best to make the king allow me to be with Peach!"

Siri danced in joy. "That's a-right!" he said. Then he opened the envelope. "This is from Peach, right?" he asked. Siri nodded. Mario smiled and read the envelope, it said:

_Dear Mario,_

_Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm now fine, since you wrote to me._

_Oh, I wish I could see you right now, but I can't. I really hope Daisy's plan works, I trust her after all. I…really love you, Mario. You and no one else. Even if my father makes me marry a prince, I won't allow it, I leave the kingdom if I have to._

_I'll leave so that I can be with you along with your child. I will always be 'your' Princess Peach. You'll always be my 'shining knight in armor', remember that. Please. Promise me, you'll come for me, my shining knight. I'll be waiting for you my love, at the kingdom. No matter what, you'll always be the most important man in my life._

_I promise I'll be a good girl, okay? But you must keep your promise too. I love you, my shining knight._

_Love your dearest princess,_

_Peach_

Mario blushed. "I will keep my promise, love." he said. "I will. Hey, you don't mind to come tomorrow morning to pick up the letter, right?" Siri nodded. Mario read its name tag. "Siri, huh? Nice-a name." Siri squealed once again in joy.

"Heh, and don't-a worry the next time you knock on a window I'll open it up the first time you do, okay?" Siri made a look saying: "Yeah, you better."

Siri waved 'bye' and flew away. "Rosalina has a way with giving names to lumas." Mario said, closing the windows.

Later that morning, Peach was having breakfast with the king. "How are you doing, my daughter?" the king asked. "Fine." Peach replied sternly. "Are you…still upset?" he asked. Peach sighed. "No." Then a idea popped into her head.

"Father." she said. "I thought about to what you said. You were right, I was so stupid. Sleeping with a _peasant_. I really disobeyed your rules, so to make it up for you, I will marry the prince, lord, or anyone you will assign me to." The king spit out his coffee.

"R-really?" he asked. Peach nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am, father."

"You're not…LYING, to me, aren't you?"

"I would _never _lie to, _you_, father!"

The king smiled. "Well, splendid! I'm so glad you finally made a good decision! Alright, I will. Also, you do plan to have the baby, right? I do allow you to have it."

"Of course I will have it." said Peach. "Good." replied the king. "Now, will you excuse me, there is some things I need to do! I am the king after all." The king walked out of the large dining room. Peach did a sweat drop. "Whew." she said.

_I hope this works. _she thought to herself. _I don't like lying to him, but this is all part of Daisy's plan might as well stick with it._ Then she started to feel nauseous. "Oh no!" she cried. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Good news, Toadsworth!" cried the king as we walked outside to the garden as Toadsworth and the maid, Katie were clipping hedges. The king paused for a second and said to Katie: "Katie why not help Toad and Toadette plant the vegatables over there please?" "Yes, sire!" Katie grabbed her gardening supplies and ran over to them.

"She's really working hard, right sire?" asked Toadsworth. "Yes, yes, now Toadsworth there's something I need to tell you!" said the king. "Well what is it?" he asked. "You'll never believe this but, Peach has finally agreed with my decisions! Call Professor E. Gadd and tell him that the plan is off!"

"Really?" Toadsworth said. "But sire, how do you if she's telling the truth?"

"Nonsense. She's my daughter, I trust her."

"But sire, yesterday, when Daisy and Rosalina came to see the princess, I heard they were going to talk about _something_. I don't know what they where going to talk about though. I know they are all planning something. Think about it sire."

The king put deep thought in to it.

"You're right, they maybe planning something! Especially that Daisy! I bet she is. Alright, when E. Gadd comes, tell me okay."

"Uh, sire, you have a vistor." said a servant.

"Eh?" the king spun around. "Hello, King Toadstool." said a short scientist with a fat strain of gray hair on his bald head, weird looking glasses, and a pink nose. "Toadsworth." "Ah!" cried the king.

"You! Fetch us some lemonade!" said the king to the servant. "Yes, sire."

"So." said Toadsworth. "How have you been doing, Professor?" "Very good thank you. I have come up with a new invention! Would you like to hear about it?" asked E. Gadd. "Not now." said the king. He took the sip of his lemonade. "The plan, first, remember?" "Oh, right." said the professor.

"I am getting paid a large amout of money, right?"

"Of course you are."

"Okay good, I have already have the designs ready."

"Excellent."

"Time for this plan to begin!" cried the king. "Come, I have a room prepared for you professor so that you can work on _it_ there."

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll do my best to please you with my invention. I will make sure your plan does NOT fail!" said the professor. "That's what I like to hear." said King Toadstool.

…

"What's Professor E. Gadd doing here?" asked Toad who was planting tomato seeds on the ground. "Beats me." said Toadette. "Who is he?" asked Katie. "Professor E. Gadd is a scientist. He makes a lot of inventions, which I think they're cool." explained Toadette. "Maybe the king hired him to make something nice for the kingdom." Then she saw the three go inside. "Hey, lets go see what they're up to." Toadette suggested.

"Not now, Toadette, why not finish this all up first, then we'll see what they're doing." said Toad. "Oh! Alright." said Toadette. Then something came across her mind. "I wonder how Peach feels being separated from Mario? Not being able to see him again. I mean, I know that she loves him, why would the king exile him?"

"I dunno." said Toad. "Katie, do you?"

Katie stood silent. She was the only one in the kingdom who knew that Peach was pregnant and why Mario was exiled, besides Toadsworth and the king. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone just yet, as the king forbid her to. "No, I don't." she lied. "That's a shame." said Toad. "Man, I wish I knew why."

"It's cruel that the king would do such a thing!" cried Toadette. "I can't believe it." "Reality is harsh." Toad replied. "It really is. Poor Princess."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Peach and Mario were still secretly delivering letters, it wasn't until the Toad guards started to see something strange always leaving and entering the castle. One decided to report it to the king. King Toadstool started to feel suspicious, as well as his daughter's strange behavior. She seemed happy quite often, which made the king happy, but a little _too _happy? As if she was waiting for something to happen. But what? The king had no idea, but he knew something was up.

"Alright I want you to keep a good watch on the sky as well as the ground here." said the king to Toad and Toadette. "If you see anything suspicious, tell me or Toadsworth." "Yes, sire!" said the two. The king walked inside. "Why to _we _have to keep watch? Why not make the guards do it? They're guards here!" cried Toad. "Because we have nothing else to do and the king wants us to do something." replied Toadette. She looked through sky with her binoculars. "Nope, nothing strange in the sky."

"Careful not to look towards the sun!" warned Toad. "For it could burn your eyes out and make you blind!" "Yeah, I know." replied the pink Toad.

An hour later, Katie came in with juice boxes and crackers. "For you guys." she said handing them to Toad and Toadette. "Thanks Katie!" said Toad.

"The professor sure has been coming here a lot these past few weeks." said Toadette. "I saw him making some robot-like thing along with the king and Toadsworth when I was coming here." replied Katie.

"Really? Why a robot?" asked Toadette. "I said, it _looked _like one." replied Katie.

"Here ya go!" cried Mario as he handed the envelope to Siri. Siri danced in glee. It flew away going to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'm soooo bored." Toad said as he flopped himself on the ground. "Ah, quit your complaining." said Toadette. Then she spot something on her binoculars. She gasped. "What is that!" she cried.

Siri started to realize that it was being spotted on! It flew down and hit under a bush. "Woah!" cried Toadette. "What the?"

"What, what?" cried Toad and Katie. "I-I saw…something!" cried Toadette. "I saw it hid under a bush down there!" "Quick! Lets check it out!" said Katie. Siri saw them running to its hiding place. It had no choice but to flee! But just when it was about to fly away one of its tiny legs got stuck under the bush. Siri tried to pull it out, but it was no use. It did not want to be exposed!

It was too late. Katie saw Siri stuck under the bush. "A…a…luma?" Toad asked. Katie pulled the luma out of there. "What's it doing here?" she asked. "Ooh! Hey! I found an envelope here!" Toadette pulled the red envelope out. Siri started to panic, it quickly took the envelope and flew away. "Hey! Come back!" cried Toadette. "After it!" cried Toad. The three started to follow it. Siri quickly flew into Peach's window. "That's the princess' room!" cried Katie.

"Oh, Siri!" cried Peach as she walked into the. "Do you have something for me today?" She noticed its panicky expression. "Siri? You alright?" Siri handed her the envelope. "Oh, thank you." she said. She started to open it until…

"Princess!" cried Katie as she, Toad, and Toadette blasted through the bedroom door. Peach gasped. "Huh! Katie, Toad, Toadette…what are you three doing here?" "We saw something go into your room!" cried Toadette, pointing at Siri. "That luma!" Siri started to panic, as it was afraid to get in trouble. "You saw it?" asked Peach.

"We were on watching duty." said Toad. "Your dad noticed something strange going around the kingdom lately, and he told us to tell him if we see anything suspicious. I guess we're going to tell him that it's just a luma."

"NO! Don't!" cried Peach. "Eh? Why?" asked Katie. "Peach, do you have some sort of relationship with it?"

The princess sighed. "Please, I trust in all of you, don't tell anyone about this, especially my father."

"Especially what?" asked a voice. Peach and the others gasped to see her father standing there! "F-father!" she cried. "What is the meaning of all this!" he demanded. "Peach I demand an explanation!" Peach gulped.

"Well…I…er…um…" The king snatched the envelope out of Peach's hands. "What's this?" "No, father! Don't open it!" cried his daughter. The king ignored Peach and opened the letter. He read the contents and was outraged.

"I…KNEW IT!" he roared. He slapped his daughter. The others gasped. Siri quickly flew away. "So, you are secretly communicating with him behind my back eh? I knew you were up to something! How dare you! Yet you said you wouldn't do such things!" He ripped the letter and pulled his daughter's hair. "Oww!" cried Peach with tears forming into her eyes.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU…YOU DISGRACEFUL…" "Your majesty, please stop this!" cried Katie. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared the king. Toad and Toadette grew sacred and hid behind Katie. Katie grew silent. "DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" screamed Peach.

"SHUT UP YOU DISGRACEFUL CHILD OF MINE!" the king slapped his daughter again. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! You think you can do whatever the hell you want here? Well I'll tell you now, YOU CAN'T! You can NEVER be with HIM! NEVER! I FORBID YOU!" The king grabbed his daughter by the arm and took her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" cried Katie. No response. The king dragged Peach down the castle to the corridor of dungeons. He opened one of the dungeon doors and locked her up in it. "You are to stay here until further notice!" cried the king.

He stomped away. "FATHER! NO PLEASE!" cried her daughter. "STOP! LET ME OUT!" She hit the dungeon door. "PLEASE! FATHER, I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I…I…" Peach slumped down the door and broke into tears.

_Mario._ she thought. _Please come and save me…my knight._ "…I love Mario…" she said, crying. The king went back to Peach's room. "You three get out." he said. "But…" Katie said.

"JUST LEAVE!" he cried. "Peach is down in the dungeons and she'll be staying there until further notice!" Katie and the other two left. The king looked through Peach's drawers to find other letters. Then he saw pink box. Next to it was a key. He opened the box with it and found many letters.

He skimmed through some of them and grew even more outraged. He started to rip them. _DAMN HIM! _he roared in his thoughts.

"Oh dear." said Toadsworth as he was shocked to hear what Katie was telling him. "We have to do something!" cried Katie. "I'm afraid we can't." said Toadsworth. "Please! Anything!" she cried. "I want to help the princess!"

"What can we do?" cried Toadsworth.

"Damn it! You guys are no help!" Katie cried. Kaite grabbed her coat and ran out of the castle. "KATIE!" cried Toadsworth. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get _him_!" she cried back and ran. "Oh…well…um…wait, WHAT?" cried Toadsworth. "No! She can't mean…"

Katie ran and ran of course she knew where _his_ house was because they were once neighbors. She was the only person she could think of to help her at the moment. She wanted to help the princess, she wanted to be more than just a maid. She loves to help people, really she does. She arrived at the house and started knocking on the door.

"HELL YES! I won!" Daisy cried. Her and Luigi were playing Dance Dance Revolution. (DDR.) "Damn it!" cried Luigi. "Haha! She beat you again!" chuckled Mario. He heard the door knocking. "I'll-a get it." he said. He opened the door to see Katie with some tears started to form in her eyes. "Um…" he started to say. "You're…Mario…right?" asked Katie. "Oh, yes I'm-a am." replied Mario. "May I help you?"

Then Katie grabbed Mario's hand and ran towards the castle. "Hey!" he cried. "What the-." "Please!" cried Katie with tears in her eyes. "The princess needs your help! She needs your help Mario!" Mario gasped. "The princess is in trouble? Mama Mia!"

"Mario!" cried Luigi chasing him. "Luigi, wait!" cried Daisy as she chased him.

"WHAT!" roared the king. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "No I am telling the truth." said Toadsworth. "She coming to get him to come here." "I will not allow it!" cried the king. "Toadsworth call the professor , if Mario comes then we'll fight to the death! Let the battle BEGIN!"

* * *

**More This & That: **It took me HOURS to type this up! Finally it's done! Now, I'm sure you all want more, but I'm afraid this chapter stops here. Will Mario beat the king to save the princess? Will Daisy's plan work? Or will the king prevail and does he have other plans in store for Mario? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please!

Boy I sound like an announcer, don't I? *Laughs*


	11. Chapter 10: Death Match!

**This & That From The Author: **Want to know how the luma Siri got its name? Rosalina named it after the brightest star in our night sky which is called Sirius. Took out the 'us' in Sirius and named it Siri. Just like Polari, the dark brown luma in Super Mario Galaxy is named after the star, Polaris, which is also known as the North Star. Pretty cool huh? Just felt like sharing this with you all! PS: I made up Siri! It's an OC. Known as the messenger luma in this story.

Also I bet some of you are wondering why I haven't changed the summary. I will soon, the reason for this will be explained in the next chapter or two.

Okay, now here's the moment you've have waiting for! The death match of Mario Vs King Toadstool! As well as with a certain **someone,** who is this you ask? You will find out in this chapter! Who shall remain victorious? Only this chapter will tell and decide the winner, and you shall read and find out!

ENJOY THE DEATH MATCH CHAPTER: 10! MUHAHAHAHAH! *Plays Mario battle music.*

**WARNING: **This chapter contains cursing, blood, and of course, violence. Then again, this story IS rated T for Teen. . .

* * *

**Chapter 10: Death Match! **

_Princess. . ._ Mario thought as he running towards the castle. _I'm coming for you. Just wait. _"Slow down Mario!" cried Luigi as he ran after him. "You slow down too, Luigi!" cried Daisy as she ran after him.

_I just hope Peach is alright._ Katie thought to herself.

…

The king released the princess and placed her into a cage. "Father. . .why. . .are you doing this?" Peach said, crying.

"This is for you own good." said the king. "I'm sorry, but the chain of royalty must not be broken! After all this, you are going to realize that you were wrong all along."

"You care more about your stupid traditions than your own daughter and grandchild!" cried Peach. "How would Mother react to all this!"

_Mother._ The king stood there, remembering his wife, the queen. "She would. . .probably be on my side." he replied.

"No, she wouldn't! She would be against what you are doing!" cried Peach. "Mother was a peaceful person!"

…

When Mario and the others finally arrived at the castle. He saw the castle guards with weapons pointing at them. "HALT! You dare try to enter!" said one guard. "Uh-oh. This looks bad." said Luigi.

"Oh, who gives a damn!" cried Daisy as she kicked a knight. "Get her!" cried the guards. The guards charged at Daisy but she used her kung fu to beat them. "Hee-yah!" she cried. She punched, kicked, and karate chopped all the guards. "Woah." said Mario & Katie.

"Daisy! Behind you!" cried Luigi as a guard with a spear was approaching her. Daisy punched him. "No one messes with Princess Daisy!" she cried. "Shall we enter?" She walked inside.

"Yet Peach can't-a do that, can't she?" Luigi joked.

"Oh, shut up." Mario said as they walked in.

"Where did you learn that, Daisy?" asked Luigi as he approached her. "My father and my master. My kung-fu master was my father's so he taught me how to fight, which is why, I hard to get kidnapped." explained Daisy.

"No wonder Bowser kidnaps Peach instead!" joked Luigi.

"Yep, people have tried to kidnap me, but I always beat the shit out of them. Except for that one time. . .with Tatanga." said Daisy. "Peach, on the other hand. . .er. . .no offense. . "

"You call your-a self a friend!" Mario lectured. "You are her best friend and here you are along with Luigi criticizing her!"

Luigi & Daisy laughed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." they said.

"They are so the perfect match." muttered Mario as he continued to run.

…

The king sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." he said to Peach. "Then why don't let me be with Mario!" cried his daughter. "So what if he's a peasant, I love him with all my heart! Can you not see that, Father!"

"You know the old tradition!" cried the king. "Princes and Princesses marry another of royal blood! Marrying a peasant is disgraceful! Out of the question!"

"That tradition has been broken long ago! Do you NOT see? Please father, release me!"

"If I release you, do you promise not go after Mario anymore? Will you finally obey me and marry a prince instead?"

Peach stood silent. Then she finally said, "You're. . . insane. Is THAT the condition? To release me if I promise not to see my true love anymore? No. . .it won't happen."

This outraged the king. He started to clench his fists. He ran towards the cage and started to shake it. Peach got hit a few times by it.

"LISTEN. . .TO ME. . .YOU DISGRACEFUL. . ." he said while shaking the cage.

". . .YOU WILL FOLLOW _MY_ ORDERS, EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU WILL MARRY A PRINCE. . .OUR ROYAL BLOOD WILL REMAIN THE SAME. NO. . .ONE. . .AND I MEAN NO ONE. . .WILL INTERFERE. . .WITH OUR ROYALTY. YOU WILL NOT EVER. . .AND. . .I MEAN _EVER_. . .SEE THAT PEASANT EVER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME, BELOVED DAUGHTER? YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? SAY YES, APOLOGIZE!"

He stopped shaking the cage. Peach whimpered in fear, she looked up, her scared blue eyes looked at her father's menacing cold eyes, cold as ice.

Black as hell. She never saw her father this angry, ever.

She looked down and cried, cried like a child, the pain she could not contain anymore, she wanted to release it all out. She cried and cried, she couldn't stop.

"Well?" the king said coldly. "Don't cry beloved daughter. All you have to do is apologize for the things you've done. I'll forgive you. Just, promise you won't ever come in contact in any form with Mario anymore. Okay? Also, that you agree to marry a prince. I'll let you choose from a list I have."

Peach looked at the windows, she saw clouds building up, a storm was coming, it blocked the beautiful blue sky and the sun. Then she looked at the king. The king stared at her with his menacing eyes, Peach felt traumatized, in fear.

As the tears in her face poured down, she had one thing in her mind. _Mario. . ._she thought. _. . .where are you? Did you. . .break your promise? Did you lose faith? Where did it go? Why aren't you here my love? _

Where was he? Peach had no other choice. _. . .If you broke your promise. . .then I must break mine. . ._

". . .I'm sorry. . .father. . ." she said weakly. ". . .and. . .you have my word. . ."

"Done." her father said menacingly. An evil smile placed upon his face, he took out his key and placed the key onto the keyhole of the cage, _I guess the Plan was no need after all. _He thought. _Mario, I have won. You. . ._

Suddenly, the door broke down. The king turned around, there he saw a two young women, a princess of short brown hair, a servant, and two plumbers. He also saw an old mushroom man with a mustache, and the king's eyes were locked onto the short, red capped plumber whose eyes were locked onto him.

_. . .lose?_

* * *

Mario then looked at his princess, locked in a cage with some bruises from the hits she received from the shaken cage, her eyes red from the tears.

Oh how it angered him. His eyes started to grow fiery red.

"King Toadstool." he said very angrily.

"Mario." said Toadstool. "I've awaited for your arrival, I thought for sure, you wouldn't come. I was about to celebrate, until a certain _someone_ must have led you all here." He stared at Toadsworth who gulped.

". . .Mario. . ." mumbled Peach. _You didn't break your promise after all . . ._

Mario could feel the anger rushing through is veins, seeing his love badly hurt definitely was something to lose cool about.

"Release _my _Princess." he finally said.

"Ah, you want my daughter?" the king said. "Sorry. . .but I'm afraid that's not possible. You're a little too late. You see, my daughter has already agreed to not see you ever again and agree to marry a prince. Oh, and she's NOT _your _princess."

This definitely doubted Mario at the fact that Peach would agree to do this.

"Liar!" cried Daisy. "King Toadstool, you spout nothing but _lies_!"

"You say I am a liar?" asked Toadstool. "Alright then, why not ask my beloved daughter?"

He looked at Peach who just sat in her cage there silent. "Well, tell your promise you made with me." said Toadstool.

Peach did not respond. Then she took a deep breath and said, "It's. . .true. . ."

Daisy gasped. "What? Peach, why-."

"It was only because. . . I just wanted to leave this cage! My father _forced _me to!"

"WHAT?" cried the king. "LIAR! I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU AGREED! YOU LIAR!" He started to shake the cage again. "Peach!" cried Luigi.

Then just like that, it was the last straw. Mario ran towards the king with the anger burning inside his, his angry firey eyes glowing.

"YOU PATHEIC LITTLE-." hollered Toadstool. Then Mario suddenly punched the king! The king fell and Mario started punching his face.

"YOU SON OF A-." he hollered.

Luigi quickly ran to grab his brother. "Mario, stop!" he cried.

"Luigi! What the hell are you doing?" cried Daisy. "Let Mario beat the shit out of that bastard!"

Luigi finally pulled Mario away from the king. ". . .T-this. . .bastard. . .n-needs to be. . .punished!" cried Mario.

"Mario, relax!" cried Luigi. "Why not settle this the responsible way?" "IDIOT!" shouted Mario which made Luigi jump. "We came to FIGHT! Not to have a little chat!"

"That's right." said the king wiping some blood from his left cheek. "GUARDS!" he shouted. "Come, come here! Get these bloody fools out of my kingdom, and make sure they never come back!"

An army of guards came through the broken door. All well suited prepared for battle

"Oh. . .no. . ." said Luigi, he grew scared. "Look. . .how many are there. . ."

"And that's not all!" cried the king. "Oh. . .my _great evil king_. . .come out and reclaim your prize."

_Great evil king? _Mario thought. _Who is he talking-_

Suddenly the ground was shaking, Mario could feel the shaking beneath his feet, he felt that something big was coming. . .but. . .who could it be? Is it. . .

The shaking of the ground stopped. Mario looked up and he saw what he couldn't believe he saw.

Peach gasped in fear. "No. . ." she said.

"It can't be!" cried Daisy.

"B-Bowser!" cried Luigi.

Bowser smirked. "Heh, it's been a while. . .Mario." he sneered.

"Bowser." Mario said angrily.

"My great fellow king." said King Toadstool evilly. "Come to get my beloved daughter. She's been a bad girl, hasn't she? Why not take her to your place and teach her a _lesson._"

"Oh, but you said I can _have _the lovely princess." Bowser replied. "Were you lying?"

"Oh no. You can have her." said Toadstool.

"WHAT?" cried Daisy.

"Father! What do you mean he can _have _me?" cried the princess in the cage.

". . .As punishment for being naughty. . .you're going to stay with him for a little while. . .unless. . .Mario can beat Bowser! If he can, you can be with him!" said her father.

"You're fucking insane!" cried Daisy. "First off, why the hell would you give YOUR OWN DAUGHTER to an evil king! Knowing that this guy has been kidnapping her for years! Second, Mario has beaten this dude a thousand times already! This fight will be easy as hell for him!"

"Oh don't be so sure about that Princess Daisy." said Toadstool. "Guards! Get them and Bowser, get _your _princess!"

The guards ran towards Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Katie, while Bowser jumped up and pushed Mario really hard onto the wall. "Mario! NO!" cried Peach.

Bowser then grabbed the cage and jumped out of the window and

climbed up the top of the castle. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he cried. "Finally! After all these years, Princess Peach, you are finally MINE!"

...

"Hi-yah!" cried Daisy as she kicked a guard. Then she did a flip and kicked three guards in total.

"Mario!" cried Luigi as he ran toward him and tried to pull him up. "You okay?"

"Luigi. . ." he said. "Give me the bag of items. I might need them. I'm going to fight Bowser."

"Oh. . .well okay. . .here." he said handing his brother a tied up brown bag.

He got up and patted his brother. "Wish me a-luck." he said.

He ran started to ran to the broken window punching and kicking guards along the way and jumped out, onto the top of the castle.

"Good luck, my brother." said Luigi.

"Luigi, behind you!" cried Katie who was hitting guards with a broom.

Luigi spun around and punched the guard. "Heh! Oh yeah! Luigi time!" he cried.

…

Bowser saw the red capped plumber running towards him. "Mario. . ." he muttered. "Mario!" cried the princess. "Princess!" cried Mario. Mario ran to punch Bowser but Bowser grabbed his fist and slammed him on the ground.

He did this a few times.

Bowser then took Peach and broke a window of a tower near them. He threw Peach in there and said, "You stay here until the time being!"

He quickly then resumed to battle.

Peach looked around, inside a cold, dark, lifeless tower. Only with a broken window to see the view of the fight. She began to weep once more.

"Mario. . .please win this fight." was all the princess could say.

Mario got up and took out his hammer. "You'll pay." he said.

"Hah! Like I am afraid of your pathetic little hammer!" cried his enemy. He slammed the hammer, but Bowser jumped up and it slammed onto the ground instead. "Dammit." he said. He looked up and noticed that Bowser about to do a body slam on him! "Mama-!" he quickly jumped out of the way.

Then water droplets came out into the sky, it was drizzling. Mario quickly got into balance and noticed Bowser was chasing him to try to slam him. Mario dodged each one. Then, Bowser jumped right in front of him and slamed Mario unto the ground again.

…

"Hee-yah!" cried Daisy as she kicked the last remaining guard standing. "Way to go Daisy!" cheered Luigi.

"Heh, I kicked some ass, didn't I?" Daisy asked.

"Yup, ya sure did! That's my tomboy princess!"

Daisy blushed. "T-thanks." She loved it when her beloved Luigi gave her compliments.

"Now, lets go help Mario." said Luigi. "Right!" said Daisy.

"Not so fast, you three!" cried the king. "You have to go through me!"

"Pff, you don't scare me, bud!" cried Daisy. Then Daisy jumped up and punched Toadstool in the face!

"Wow!" cried Katie.

"This, is for hurting my best friend, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" cried Daisy. She kicked the King's most weakest point or every guy's weakest point.

"Ouch!" cried Luigi. "That's a, gotta hurt!"

"D-d-damn y-y-ou!" cried the king in pain. "Owww…"

"Heh, later sucker!" cried Daisy. "Lets go Luigi, oh and you too Katie."

"Yes, Princess Daisy!" cried Katie. "I am at your service!"

…

"Buhahahaha!" cried Bowser as he saw the beaten Mario on the ground. "Hah! Give up, Mario."

"Bowser, please stop!" cried Peach from the tower. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I do that?" Bowser asked the princess. "You know that you should NEVER let your enemy escape from your grasp. No matter how much they or their loved ones plead."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't stop this instant Bowser, prepare to do it the HARD way!" cried a voice.

Bowser turned around. "Who's there?"

He looked up and saw Daisy, Luigi, & Katie on standing on Peach's tower.

"Bowser, your opponents are us!" cried Daisy.

"Yeah! Surrender or-a else, y-y-you'll. . .um. . .h-h-have t-t-to deal with us!" stammered Luigi.

"Don't act like a wimp around him!" whispered Daisy to Luigi. "Come on! Time to kick some koopa butt!"

Bowser began to laugh. "Hahahaha! You guys! Ha! This fight is going to be even more easier!" Bowser began to shoot out flames from his mouth."That's what you think!" cried Daisy, with her speed and agility she was able to dodge the flames and kicked Bowser's face hard. The evil king was sent flying.

"Mario!" cried Daisy. "Now!"

The beaten plumber quickly stood up and punched him back to Daisy. The two took turns into punching and kicking him back and forth. Finally when Bowser was headed towards Mario's direction, Mario grabbed his tail and spun him around causing Bowser to be hit hard onto the dark tower Peach was in.

"Score-a one by Daisy and Mario!" cried Luigi clapping his hands.

"Hell yeah!" cried the flower princess. "Don't mess with Princess Daisy!"

"Luigi, we should do something now." said Katie.

"That's a right!" cried Mario. "Luigi, Katie, go and free Peach from the tower! Me and Daisy will handle Bowser!"

Katie & Luigi nodded. "Yes sir!"

...

"Argh!" roared Bowser in pain. "Curse you Mario and Daisy!" He try to rose up but fell. Daisy then noticed something coming out of him. "Static?" she said.

From the side of the castle the king, saw the whole fight from the window Bowser broke. "Fool!" he cried. He took out a communicator device.

"Calling Bowser!" cried the king. Another device was placed on Bowser's chest. Bowser then heard the voice. "Argh, whaddaya want?" he cried.

"You are NOT winning Bowser!" cried the king from the speakers of the device.

"Go out there and show those traitors what you are made of! Especially that Mario! However, don't _**kill **_him. Or Daisy."

Bowser groaned. "Fine!" He rose up with with a few scratches.

Mario began to fire up his hand for fireballs.

"_Mario…" _whispered Daisy to him. _"Notice how Bowser __**isn't **__bleeding?"_

"_Yes." _whispered the plumber back. _"I also noticed some static from him. Why isn't he bleeding? We hit him pretty hard."_

* * *

Back at Comet Obervatory, Rosalina was playing with her lumas. Then she felt a strange feeling inside her. "I feel. . . ." she said. ". . . .that someplace is in chaos now. . . . ."

She heard a cry. It happened to be Siri, the luma who came to her in panic.

"Siri?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Siri started to make gestures, this questioned Rosalina. "Did something happen when you were delivering the letter to Princess Peach?" she asked.

Siri nodded without hesitation. It then tugged Rosalina's dress, pointing to the direction of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Rosalina thought for a few moments. _Could it be that the feeling I'm having now is. . ._

She gasped. "Oh no." she said. "They. . . need me!"

Rosalina began to run inside her observatory and took her wand. The lumas followed her, questioning her actions.

"Little ones, I must go somewhere." she said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger! They need my help! Polari!"

The chocolate covered luma came in. "Please look after the observatory and lumas while I go. I need to be somewhere now!"

Polari nodded. It made a gesture saying "Yes, you should go to where you need to go."

"Siri, come with me." Rosalina said to the luma. "I need to guide me and help me."

Siri nodded. Then made a gesture saying: "You can count on me, Mama!"

...

Meanwhile back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi & Katie were in the castle looking for an entrance to the tower.

They were in a hallway full of knight suits on display. "Darn, we have been going around in circles!" cried Luigi. "We already passed this place!"

"We need to keep on trying!" cried Katie. "Please, we must release Princess Peach out of there!"

"I know." Luigi replied. "But where the hell is the-a entrance?"

"Luigi! Katie!" cried voices.

"Toad! Toadette!" cried Katie.

"You looking for the princess?" asked the pink toad as she and Toad ran up to them.

"Of course!" cried Luigi. "She's in that tower over there!" He pointed to the tower that was right near this side of the castle, but across.

"Do ya guys know the entrance to that place?"

"Why, you're in luck!" said Toadette. "We do. Come on, lets go!"

...

"Ugh!" cried Mario as he was slammed onto a tower.

"Mario!" cried Daisy. Bowser laughed so evilly. "Heh, you're losing to me now, Mario."

"Bowser, leave him alone!" cried Daisy. She ran to punch him. "Face the fury of-." But the koopa king grabbed the flower princess' hand and started to crush it. Daisy screamed in pain. Bowser then whacked her head with his claws, causing scratches on her cheek. She bleeded.

"Heheh!" Bowser snickered and then grabbed the princess, and slammed her down. It broke the roof of the castle they were on, causing Daisy to fall down into the hard floor.

"N-no! Daisy!" cried Mario weakly.

Daisy, on the cold hard floor, knocked out, filled with bruises, parts of her dress torn, and her left cheek bleeding from the scratches, could fight no more.

"One down." said the evil koopa king. "One to go."

...

"Here it is." said Toadette as she and the others accompanied her to their destination. "The entrance."

The others stared at it with awe. An old wooden door with extravagant designs engraved on to it, and a door knob with a keyhole made out of pure gold was the entrance.

"Well." said Luigi. "That was quicker than I-a expected."

"Open it!" cried Toad.

Then with a key, Toadette opened the door.

"This is one of the most oldest towers of the castle." she said.

"I heard. . . that it was used as a jail for captured criminals. Therefore, people have died in here." She took a light torch from the torch holder near the entrance. The four went up the stairs.

This made Luigi get chills. "D-d-d-ied?" "Yep." said Toad.

"D-does, that-a mean. . .it's. . .a _**haunted**_?" cried the green plumber.

"Well I heard stories that people have seen spirits lurking around here." Toadette said.

"Meep!" cried Luigi. He shivered in fear. He crouched down and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Ugh!" cried Toad as glared at Toadette. "Have you forgotten his fear of ghosts?"

"Oops." said Toadette. "Sorry, my mistake. Shouldn't have told you."

"Come on, we must save the princess!" cried Katie as she ran up the steps.

"Wait for us!" cried Toad & Toadette and ran after her.

"N-no! Don't a leave me here!" cried Luigi as he ran in fear after them.

They all ran up the stairs and they finally arrived with all out of breath.

"We. . .made it!" cried Toad as he gasped for air.

Katie saw the door they arrived at. She peeked through the small window with bars. "Princess!" she cried.

The princess, still in her cage picked her head up. "Katie!" she cried.

"Peach!" cried Luigi.

"Luigi!" cried Peach. "How did you guys find me?"

"Thanks to us!" cried voices.

"Oh! Toad! Toadette!" she cried.

"We'll get you out!" cried Toad. Toadette then took out another key and put in to the key hole, twisted it, and the door opened.

"Oh princess!" cried Katie as she saw the princess. "Thank you!" cried Peach as she began to sob.

"Come on!" cried Luigi. "We have to go and help Mario."

"We should get Peach out of this cage though!" Toadette said.

"Bowser has it!" Peach replied.

"Then we should go!" cried Toad.

He, Toadette, & Katie ran out of the room. "Luigi, grab the cage and follow us!" echoed Katie as she ran down the steps.

"OK!" he held the cage with Peach. It was heavy but he can handle it. "Lets-a go and help my brother!" he said to Peach as he ran down the steps.

"Yes." said Peach. "We must."

…

SLAM! Mario was hit onto a castle wall. He fell onto a balcony. He coughed up some blood. Parts of her overalls were torn. His hat as well. He was badly injured by the koopa king.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" cried Bowser as he jumped down to the balcony. He grabbed Mario by the collar and was planning to throw him off the balcony. Mario tried to be free from Bowser's grasp, but the grasp was too strong. He gauged a bit.

"Oh no!" cried Toadette as she and the other four arrived at the scene.

"NO!" shouted Peach. "MARIO!"

She saw the horror, she began to cry once more, seeing her beloved one injured broke her heart.

"Where's Daisy?" cried Luigi. He released the cage as he began to search her. Then he noticed a hole on a roof. He went to it and looked down to see his horror. "DAISY!" he shouted. He jumped down.

He shook her. "Daisy! You okay? DAISY!"

"Bowser! Please!" cried Peach. "Don't-."

"FINALLY! After all these years of trying to beat you and have the princess has finally arrived!" the koopa king shouted in glee.

"Ah, and it seems that the end is finally here for YOU, Mario."

Mario looked down to the ground, he noticed that there was a crowd of people down there. Apparently, someone reported to have seen something strange happening at the castle. So everyone from the whole Mushroom land came to see.

His tired blue eyes then looked at Peach and the others. _Princess. . ._

He looked back at Bowser and said, "Ah, you are-a right. Looks like you finally a-win. Your wish has came true after all."

"Heh, that's what I like to hear." snickered Bowser.

_No. _thought Peach. _No! What are you saying Mario? You can't give up! What about our promise? Your persistence? My Mario never gives up!_

She couldn't believe it. Mario. . .her Mario, the Super Mario? Giving up? It is unthinkable that something like that would happen.

_What about us being together? What about our __**child**__!_ she thought.

The thunder roared, the lightening striked, the rain began to pour so hard.

The king looked at the scene from his room. "He better not _**actually**_ kill him!"

"Hmph." The koopa king said. "Any last words before I throw you to let you fall to your death, Super Mario?"

The red capped plumber sighed, then did a small smirk. "You. . . Have always wanted the princess, right?" he began to say.

"You never gave up in wanting her. You knew it was hard to have her. You know why Bowser? It was because, I'm not only her protector, but her **lover**. Just like you, I wanted her all to myself. I didn't and still don't want her with anyone else. I'm just as rotten as a you. We're alike you know. Both of us, fighting for the girl we love. Now, we are fighting to the death, for the same reasons. We have been enemies for YEARS, and in the end, only ONE prevails. And it seems that the 'one' is you Bowser. Happy now? Satisfied? I lose. You win. She's yours now. You have been a worthy rival, Bowser. Really, you have been."

"Shut up!" cried Bowser. "You're just trying to make me feel pity for ya! Well, I'm telling ya now, it's not working!"

"No, Imma not." replied the plumber. "I lost fair and square. You win. However, remember, that baby Peach is carrying is MINE. No one else. Do me a favor, will you? Make Peach do the honor of telling him or her who his or her real father is. Tell him or her the tale of Super Mario, the man who loved his or her mother very much and died with honor to protect her and her baby. It's only fair right? You get to have Peach and the baby as a bonus, but **I **will always be the baby's one true father, not a you."

Bowser was speechless. Then a few moments after he replied: "Why the hell would you tell me to do something like that? Why would I let the kid know about YOU? You're my rival! Hell no! Instead I will just say to the kid that you were a worthless rival who was in love with his or her mother! That you're NOTHING!"

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't agree." said Mario. "Ah. . .well. . ."

Then he looked at his beloved Princess Peach, and said: "Princess Peach Toadstool, I Super Mario want you to do the favor of taking care of our child. Raise him or her well, please tell him or her the tale of mine. Even, if I'm not around, please tell." He felt a small tear fall from his eye.

"Thank you, for everything." he said. "Tell Luigi and Daisy thank you as well. Tell everyone. **I love you** Princess Peach, and our child, and I forever will."

"NO!" shouted the princess. "MARIO, PLEASE!"

"Hmph! Goodbye!" cried Bowser, ready to release the plumber. "You rotten!"

As he released him, Mario suddenly jumped up grabbed Bowser and threw him off the balcony instead! However, Mario lost his balance and fell off!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Peach. The crowd gasped. Mario who was falling with tears coming out of this eyes started to have illusions of Peach and their child.

_Goodbye Princess Peach. _thought Mario. _I will always. . ._

Then suddenly a light blue flash of light came and caught Mario from falling. While Bowser who screamed fell onto the water fountain that was at the ground.

The light was so bright it outshined Mario's vision. "Eh? Wha-."

"You have done _enough_, Mario." said a voice. The light grew dim and Mario gasped to see who saved him.

"R-Rosalina. . ." he said weakly.

_. . .love you? _

* * *

**More This & That: **I also noticed that it is almost a year since I last updated! Ahhh! I'm soooo sorry! Hey, well at least I updated now, right? Better late then never. Well, that's the end for this chapter. Now, I bet you readers are wondering what's gonna happen next or you guys are probably confused? Well, can't say it, but I will tell you this, you'll be pretty shocked in the next chapter, which is the aftermath of this. Everything will be explained in the next chapter! So stay tuned! _Sayonara!_


	12. Chapter 11: Reconcilement

**This & That From The Author: **Hello there! Welcome to chapter 11 of My Sweet Little Peachy! Now this is the chapter you readers will read on the aftermath of the big battle in the last chapter find out the reasons behind King Toadstool's plan and his resistance towards Mario being with his daughter. Hope you enjoy! Oh and not to mention more Mario characters have been added to this chapter! Who are they? Two words: Just read.

Also, I'm a bit disappointed on how the last chapter got less reviews. Probably because I did not update on it for almost a year! T~T I'm sorry! Also, I changed the summary of this story, it was about time I did anyways.

**Important PS: **I changed my username, AGAIN. -_- Why you ask? Read my profile for details. (Once it's updated, which takes a day or two for it to be updated, since says it may take up to 24 hours.) I am still **KonataHolic**, but with a new username. That's all.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reconcilement**

_Goodbye Princess Peach. I will always. . ._

"_Eh? Wha-."_

"_You have done __**enough**__, Mario." _

"_R-Rosalina. . ." _

. . .

The cosmic princess floated down to the ground, with the beaten,

wounded, plumber in her arms. He then weakly jumped off her arms and saw his rival in the fountain of cold water. The rain began to stop, as now it was nothing but drizzle.

On top of the castle roofs, the pink princess sighed in relief to see that her lover was saved. The evil koopa king on the other hand. . .

"Rosalina," mumbled the plumber. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mario," replied the cosmic princess.

Then all of a sudden the koopa king jumped out of the water. "YA THINK THIS IS OVER YET, MARIO?" he hollered.

Mario clenched his fists. "I'll fight with you even more than I have to," he responded. "To the death."

"No Mario, don't," Rosalina responded as she held him back. "You have done enough."

Mario turned his face to her direction, the cosmic Princess saw his battered face, horrible sight, but for some reason, she didn't look away.

"Rosalina," he stated. "I have to. I must beat him, it's the only way to have _my_ princess. _My_ Peach."

"NO MARIO!" shouted his lover from above. "Rosalina is right! Please don't fight anymore! You are badly hurt!"

"The plumber's right! This fight isn't over yet!" exclaimed the evil koopa king. "Come here, Mario, so I can pound you to…to. . ."

Static started to come out of Bowser.

"What's happening?" exclaimed Rosalina.

"To. . .to. . .death, death, death. . ." smoke came out of Bowser. "Wait a minute," Mario said. He approached to him closer. He felt his body, it was strangely cold. An eye popped out of Bowser as people gasped. Then the koopa king's glowing eyes shut down and fell, with smoke arising.

"That wasn't a-Bowser!" Mario exclaimed. "It was a fake!"

Peach was in shock.

"That wasn't Bowser!" exclaimed Toad.

"It seems so," replied Katie.

. . .

"Oh poo!" exclaimed a voice as a professor entered the hallway where the king was watching everything from a window. "My invention, ruined!" He had a controller, where smoke was coming out of it also. "Well, sorry sire. My Bowser failed you."

"E. Gadd! You idiot!" cried the king. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"How should _I_ know? You are the king!"

"And it seems that Mario has won," the king muttered. "Great. I guess. . .I have no choice, but to accept defeat."

. . .

Mario took the key out of the fake Bowser's metal pocket. "Go and unlock Peach," he said weakly to Rosalina. Rosalina nodded, but as Mario was going towards her with the key, he started to feel dizzy. _What's going on?_ he thought.

_Everything is spinning. . . I. . . _

"Mario!" exclaimed Rosalina as Mario fell onto the ground. She ran towards him and shook the plumber, no response. "Somebody call an ambulance!" she cried.

Two glowing red lights with sirens passed through the kingdom. Both carried two injured folk. One with an injured plumber whose outfit were torn, bruised face except the eyes, scratches on his legs and arms, and right hand and chest bleeding. Five people accompanied by his side. Two princesses, one maid, and two mushroom like children.

The other carried a brunette haired princess, filled with bruises, parts of her dress torn, her left cheek bleeding from the scratches, and a hand broken from the crushing of the fake koopa king's grasp on it. One accompanied her, a green capped plumber. Holding on to her non broken hand.

They arrived the hospital, the paramedics took both injured people out of the ambulance and into the entrance of the emergency room. With their loved ones following them. While they walking to the entrance of the emergency room, crowds of people surrounded them, most are for the news broadcasts, mostly asking Peach questions on the incident.

Peach tried her best to avoid them, but swarms of news broadcasters hogged her with microphones, it wasn't until the Mushroom Kingdom Police Force came to stop the crowd.

Both Mario & Daisy were taken away by the paramedics into the depths of the emergency room while the rest had to stay in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault!" sobbed Peach. "None of this would have happened if it was not for me!"

"No, don't say that," Rosalina responded. "Please."

"Yes it is!" cried the princess. "I am to blame!"

Rosalina hugged Peach as she sobbed into her chest. Rosalina pet her hair gently. "Calm down now, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," she reassured.

However, on the inside, Rosalina felt the pain. Seeing people she was close to, badly injured, broke her heart. She felt the water coming out her eyes. "Everything is. . ." she choked. ". . .going to be . .oh!" She sobbed with her. Katie & Toadette began to cry too, both hugging each other. Toad hung his head in shame, and Luigi with his cap shielding his eyes, cried silently.

. . .

Meanwhile far away from the Mushroom Kingdom there was a dark land, into the Valley of Bowser, was a dark castle with an red gloomy sky with black clouds around it, the thunder roared, for it was it was the home of King Bowser Koopa. What was he up to in particular? Well, preparing for the next plan to kidnap his beloved Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all. And not only that but to finally beat his arch nemesis, Mario.

Although after many failed attempts of trying to take over the kingdom thanks to his rival, he always came up with a new plan, for he was persistent. He would not give up until he got what he wanted, which makes him a dangerous opponent, especially for Mario. His pride and stubbornness consumed him, even though he does have some sort of short spot for Peach.

While he was talking to his close friend, Kamek, he heard a voice.

"Dad! Dad! Come quick! Come and see this! You won't believe what's on TV!"

The koopa king turned to see no other than his youngest child and son, Bowser Jr.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" he asked.

"Dad! You must see what's on TV!" cried Bowser Jr as he jumped up and down. "Apparently, _someone _made a robot that impersonated as _you_ Dad! That robot ended up fighting your rival, Mario! He also tried to kidnap Mama Peach! He also caused Mario and Daisy injury and were taken to the hospital, oh and Mario did defeat it though!"

"WHAT?" roared Bowser as he stormed out of the room into the living room. "Someone made a robot impersonating, _me_? The Great Bowser! Aw, hell no!"

"I know, right?" called out his son with Kamek following him out of the room.

The koopa king arrived at the living room to see his other seven children, the koopalings whose eyes where glued onto the TV.

"Dad!" cried one koopaling with short dark blue hair named Ludwig. "Come and see this!"

Bowser saw a footage of Mario fighting the fake version of himself with the title on the footage:

**BREAKING NEWS: A BOWSER IMPERSONATOR TRIES TO KIDNAP PRINCESS PEACH AND FIGHTS SUPER MARIO AND HIS FRIENDS.**

"What the hell!" he roared.

"Exactly!" exclaimed a pink haired koopaling named Wendy. "And it beat up your rival!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Kamek.

"No one can beat up Mario unless it's my dad!" protested a koopaling named Roy.

"It also tried to kidnapped Princess Peach!" said another named Lemmy.

"THAT FAKER!" roared Bowser. "How dare someone makes a fake model out of me? Using it as bait to get what he or she wants! Just who the hell does this person think he or she is! They don't know who they are messing with!"

"Sire, I believe we should find out who this person is and get to the bottom of this," Kamek stated.

"Damn straight we should, Kamek! And beating up Mario and his friends! As well as trying to kidnap Peach! That's MY job! Oh, when I find out who that person is, I, King Bowser Koopa, will give him or her HELL."

. . .

Far from the Dark Land of Bowser, there was an island that held an extravagant gleaming metropolis called Diamond City. Into the city there was a high mountain pillar that held a white house with orange roof tops with the letter 'W' imprinted on the front of the house.

Inside the house, a yellow capped fat plumber with purple overalls was watching TV, eating his delicious pizza. He was watching a comedic show, which was then interrupted by a news broadcast.

He groaned, the best part of the show was on, yet to be interrupted. "What could possibly ever be so important to interrupt this great sho-" he began to speak but as he saw the contents on the TV, he dropped his meal. "WHAAAAA!"

A few moments after a tall, lanky, purple capped and black overalls plumber came rushing down the stairs. "Wario! Wario!" he exclaimed.

"Waluigi!" cried his fat companion. "Guess-,"

But the tall plumber ignored Wario's remark, pulled him, and bolted out through the door to Wario's extravagant car.

"Wha?" Wario remarked as Waluigi pushed Wario into the car. "Get in!" cried Waluigi as he then went into the driver's seat and turned on the vehicle. "We are going to the a Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Huh! Now?" exclaimed Wario. "But. . .it's almost 8pm. It'll take us hours to get there! We will be there by the crack of dawn! Have you forgotten our treasure hunting trip tomorrow?"

"We're going to have to postpone that," replied Waluigi. He pulled out the car and drove into the road.

"Aw come on!" groaned Wario as he placed his seat belt on. "I was looking a forward to this trip all this month! You know how much planning and money it took to do it?"

"Sorry, pal," replied Waluigi. "But we _need _to get the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as we can! I need to see **her**!"

"See who, Walu? Also did ya see what was on TV? Mario-."

"Yes Wario, I know about Mario and the fake Bowser incident!" remarked Waluigi. "Also the person I wanna see is **Daisy**! She got hurt by the incident! I was going to browse the web when you told me to go find the quickest way to our destination for treasure hunting, but when I arrived at the homepage and saw the news headlines, I read an article on the incident. I read that Daisy was involved and got injured, so I really wanted to go and see her if she is alright! She's at the hospital there and that is where we are a going."

Wario was in awe. "Damn."

"I just hope she's alright." Waluigi said as he turned his car to the road which leads to the Diamond bridge, where it connects the island to the main inland to the highway to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Damn, Waluigi you must really like her so much."

"Yeah I do, ever since I first saw her," Waluigi remarked. "Even if she doesn't like me and prefers that shrimp wimp Luigi, I'm still going to see her."

Wario chuckled. "Man, why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean look at what you're doing, going to see the person you love when they are hurt, regardless of them not taking any interest in you. Any girl would love ya for a that, Walu. I really don't a see what Daisy sees in that twerp, Luigi."

Waluigi chuckled back. "Yeah I don't get it either, Wario. What's so great about a him? I'm sure when Daisy sees this, she's gonna see the type of man I'm really am and start to appreciate me more! Just you wait, she'll dump that stupid Luigi and go for me! She'll be head over heels for me, Wario! Wahahahaha!"

"Okay but, I'm pretty sure Luigi's there at the hospital too," remarked Wario.

Waluigi groaned. It made him wish that the fake Bowser hurt Luigi instead. "I'll deal with him once we get there. Right after. . ."

He then stopped the car to see that a whole line of cars going in and out the bridge. Beeping went through his ears.

". . .we get out of this traffic jam!" he exclaimed.

. . .

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, the two princess, Toad, Toadette, Katie, & Luigi were still waiting patiently for any news regarding Mario or Daisy. The crying calmed down a bit, but the feeling of sadness still buzzed in the air.

Anxiousness and the feelings of worry came to the party. What if one didn't make it out alive? Or worse, both **dead**? Neither of them could not bear those thoughts. Especially Peach, it was the most effected by it.

It was all her fault, well according to her. The feelings of guilt, depression, and anxiousness consumed her. Just why did this happen? Maybe it would have been better if she listened to her father and just never saw Mario again.

Her conscienousness told her that, but there was one thing that avoided her from doing so. Her heart. It literally screamed: _"Mario! You need him, Peach!"_

The feeling of love, oh how she loves her hero so much. She couldn't possibly separate herself from him, regardless of her father's attempts to make her avoid him, but she couldn't. From when they first met, to the rescues he did for her from Bowser, to the parties the had, sports activities, and all other things, including the letters they sent to each other in secret, she cherished them.

She enjoyed the plumber's company with her and any sort of interaction. He was her best friend, idol, someone she trusts and above all, the person she loved the most, the person she wanted to spend with for the rest of her life, the person she wanted to be as her king and rule the kingdom with her.

Not only that, but the child they are planning to have, another reason for her disobedience with her father, was their treasure. If Mario was exiled and Peach had to raise the child without a father, how would life be like for her child? For he or she would ask, _"Mommy, who and where is my daddy?"_

What would Peach say to her son or daughter? That his or father was exiled and can never see him or her? What heartbreak would the child feel and Peach could not allow that to happen.

Now, all she could do now is hope, perhaps even pray, pray that both of them make it out alive and are not physically damaged permanently from any of the fake Bowser's attacks. Along with the prayers and wishes of the others.

Then a tall doctor with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses with a clipboard came into the room. It was the same doctor who attended Peach when she was in the hospital. "I would like to see the people who accompanied Mario and Daisy here," he stated.

Luigi and the rest stood up. "That's us!"

"Alright then. Come with me," the doctor said. "By the way my name is Dr. Elroy."

"Nice to meet you," responded Rosalina.

Elroy took them to a room where both Mario & Daisy on their hospital beds unconscious. Both were in horrible conditions. (Mostly Daisy.)

"Daisy!" cried Luigi as he ran to her bed. Daisy's left cheek was covered with a huge bandage. She was full of bruises and had an oxygen mask on.

"Mario!" cried Peach as she ran to his bed. Mario's entire forehead was covered in bandages, his right cheek, and was breathing unconsciously with his mask on.

"Both are in pretty bad condition," Elroy explained. "Mario has suffered severe head concousion, infratured ribs, and a sprained left arm. He maybe unconscious for up to three days."

"Oh no!" Peach sobbed as she sunk her head into Mario's broken chest.

"Wh-what about Daisy?" Luigi asked anxiously.

Elroy took a deep breath, signaling Luigi that this was not good news.

"Princess Daisy's life is in critical danger! Not only has she suffered a broken hand, bruised legs with the right one broken, bruised cheek, but major blood loss from her abdomen! She needs a blood transfusion immediately! We need someone from her family for the blood trsnfusion or someone with the same compatable blood type! Or else. . .she will die."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Rosalina. "Daisy!" Luigi began to form tears. "No. . ."

"Have you guys tried to get in contact with her parents?" Katie asked.

"I'm afraid I can not Miss," Elroy stated.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Due to order of King Toadstool, the Mushroom Kingdom is in total lock down after the incident. No one is allowed to leave or enter the Kingdom for the time being. All roads, routes, railroads, highways, have been closed. Any flights to the kingdom have been canceled. They also blocked out any sort of communication from escaping the kingdom."

"Damn it!" Luigi cried as he punched the wall. "There a has to be another way!"

"Don't even attempt to bring anyone into the kingdom," Elroy stated. "The Mushroom Kingdom's military, air force, and police force are guarding and secured the place."

"But Daisy is dying!" Rosalina said. "We must get her parents for the blood transfusion!"

"I know, Princess. I know."

"Then do something!" exclaimed Katie. "You're the doctor!"

"I'm afraid-."

"Well if we can't get Daisy's parents to do the a blood transfusion, then I will do it!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Luigi. . ." Rosalina mumbled.

"I may not have the identical Sarasalandian blood as Daisy's relatives, but we have the same blood type!" Luigi explained. "That's enough, right?"

Elroy nodded. "Yes, that's plentiful. Come with me so we can get started on the blood transfusion immediately!"

Luigi nodded. "Yes sir! Oh and how much blood will I donate?"

"Oh, I'll let you know as soon as we get to the laboratory," reassured Elroy. "Just come with me Luigi, and to the rest of you, you may stay here if you like."

The two left the room and Peach continued to sob, she kept on saying "It's all my fault!" while Rosalina and the others hugged the princess. Feeling nothing but sympathy for her.

. . .

"Sire, we have committed the biggest mistake of our lives," Toadsworth commented as looked through a castle window to see helecopters patroling the sky while the clouds began to drift away.

King Toadstool sat on his throne with feelings of regret, shame.

"I know, Toadsworth. I know," he spoke.

"There are still people outside, sire. Those pesky news people."

A servant entered the giant room and said: "Your majesty, _they _have arrived."

"Oh, they have?" Toadstool said. "Well bring them in!" The servant bowed and went to fetch the guests.

"_Who, _sire?" asked Toadsworth.

"You'll see Toadsworth."

Two royal figures approached the king's throne, one whose face was worried, the other furious. King Toadstool stepped out of this throne and approached him.

"King Phillip and Queen Lillian of Sarasaland!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"Toadstool," replied King Phillip.

"Phillip."

"Toadstool," replied Queen Lillian.

"Lillian."

And with that response, Lillian slapped Toadstool acrossed the face.

"YOU LITTLE-!" she hollered, but her husband pulled her back from fighting.

"How could you do this!" Lillian yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"How could you allow my precious Daisy to get hurt so badly! Why? Why didn't you just let your daughter to be with Mario, damn it! None of this would have happened if weren't for YOU! This is all YOUR fault! You told ME that Daisy would NOT get hurt in your stupid plan! I TRUSTED you! You fu-."

"I know Lillian," lamented Toadstool. "I got carried away with my plan. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY! Is that all you fucking say? Make it up to US! Make up for what YOU did! DO SO NOW!"

"Lillian," Phillip politely spoke. "Calm down. Look, I wasn't really aware of this until you told me, and I'm greatly upset about this as you are, but I believe we need to settle down here and talk about this as responsible adults. As rulers we must compromise and resolve this with no arguments."

Toadstool raised a brow. "Hmm? You're not. . .oh say. . .declare _war _on us?"

"Declare war on something like that?" Phillip interrogated. "Maybe break ties with the Mushroom Kingdom but not war. That is if my daughter. . .LIVES."

Toadstool shuttered at the thought. "No, I hope not."

"I would declare war," Lillian hissed. "I would make you and your kingdom **suffer**."

"Lillian stop," Phillip demanded. "And Toadstool, I want you to explain to us about everything that has happened and the cause of this from the very beginning and then we'll decide on the fate of our kingdoms. Also, let me see my daughter after this."

. . .

"Finally!" exclaimed Waluigi as he noticed that the traffic began to move a little more quickly.

After being stuck 2 hour traffic jam, he and Wario were finally relieved from seeing the traffic move again.

"And now we are almost at the bridge!" Wario joyfully stated, pointing at the sign that said: **Diamond Bridge: Now Leaving Diamond City**.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Waluigi. "Whahahahaha!"

A few minutes after, Wario's car finally was passing through the bridge. Wario was in awe to see the sea. "What a beautiful sight," he remarked. "Wish I had my camera."

"Yeah," Waluigi spoke. "Man how I would like to bring Daisy here."

They arrived at the end at the bridge and turned left. "Mushroom Kingdom here we a come!" they both cheered. However the car was stopped by a police car and cones that blocked the high way enterance.

"What the hell!" Waluigi exclaimed.

A police man got out of the vehicle. He approached Waluigi and said: "This highway is closed son. I'm afraid that you two have to turn and go back to were you two came from."

"WHA!" cried Waluigi & Wario. "WHY?"

"As ordered by King Toadstool, the Mushroom Kingdom is in total lock down due to an incident that happened earlier today. No one is allowed to leave or enter the Kingdom for the time being. All roads, routes, railroads, highways, have been closed. Any flights to the kingdom have been canceled. Any sort of communication is blocked from escaping the kingdom."

"Aw come on!" protested Waluigi. "Look, _my girl's _in the hospital! I gotta go see her!"

"Pff!" Wario chuckled at Waluigi's statement.

"I'm sorry sir you can't," the policeman stated. "I'm afraid you two have to leave this area."

Wario sighed and Waluigi groaned. "It's getting late anyways. Lets go home, Walu," suggested Wario.

"Hell no!" protested the lanky plumber. "I'mma going in!""Sir!" cried the policeman. "You can't-!"

The policman was knocked down by Waluigi's punch. "Awwww, shut up ya idiot!" he said.

He stepped on the gas, and passed through the cones that were blocking the highway.

"Whahahaha! No one can stop Waluigi!" he cried as he drove the car through the high way.

"Uh, Walu," Wario interrupted by pointing at the line of police cars following them.

"Shit!" Waluigi muttered.

"Hey you two! Stop the vehicle this instant!" called a policeman through his car next to Wario's.

"Whahahaha! I'd like to see you try! Later suckers!" Waluigi stepped on the gas even harder.

The car went super fast that it suppressed the police cars' speed.

"We lost 'em!" Wario proclaimed.

"Hehehe, Mushroom Kingdom here we a come!"

* * *

The next morning, both Wario & Waluigi arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom, how they got in is a mystery but they arrived. "You know where the hospital is right?" Wario asked as he yawned.

"Well duh! I practically live here!" Waluigi muttered.

"Oh right."

They arrived at the hospital. Waluigi parked the vehicle in the parking lot and got out of the vehcile.

"C'mon you lazy ass Wario!" he cried. "Daisy's not getting any younger here!"

"Ah right, ah right, coming, jeez." Wario muttered. He jumped out of the car. Waluigi locked the vehicle and the two went inside.

"Wow Luigi, I still can't believe you donated your blood," Katie said.

"All of this for Daisy!"

Luigi smiled lightly. "Yeah, but it was worth it." He scotched his chair near Daisy's bed and petted her head. "I know she'll be alright, and Mario too."

Rosalina smiled. "You have such will power Luigi. I respect that."

Luigi blushed sighly. "Oh, it's a nothing Rosalina. Daisy's really important to me that's all."

"Okay a thanks!" A voice called from the hallway. "Daisy!"

"Huh?" asked everyone in the room. Wario & Waluigi busted through the door. "Daisy!" cried Waluigi.

"Huh? Wario? Waluigi!" Peach said shockingly. "What you guys doing here?" Wario stared at the beaten Mario on his bed. He smirked. "Heheh."

"Waluigi!" Luigi muttered at his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Whaddaya think I'm here for? Not you!" Waluigi pushed Luigi out of the of his seat and sat and held Daisy's hand with eyes of concern.

"Daisy. . ."

The Sarasalandian princess was still unconscious.

"H-hey!" Luigi cried as he got up. "Get out of my seat!"

Waluigi pushed Luigi back down. "Shut up twerp!"

"Luigi!" Peach exclaimed.

"You had _your _time with her! Now it's _my_ turn!" Waluigi protested.

"So get out ya stupid shrimp!"

Luigi grew angry. "No need to push me for you to see her!" he exclaimed.

"I should, because you're _always _near her!_ Never _me!"

"That's cause she doesn't like you!"

"She _would _like me, if it weren't for _you_ butting in between us!"

"Hahaha, me? She never liked you Waluigi! She thinks that you're the a meanest person ever! What have YOU done for her? NOTHING! _I_ on the other hand, have done many things for her! Heck, I even donated some of my blood to _save_ her life! She was _dying_ yesterday! Were YOU there! No, I don't a think so!"

With those words, Waluigi snapped. He punched Luigi and got into a brawl with him. "Luigi!" exclaimed Peach once more as Wario was laughing at the fight.

"Take back what you said!" Waluigi cried angrily. "TAKE IT BACK, NOW!"

"No! stop!" Rosalina came and pulled Waluigi back from Luigi.

"Let me go, damn it!" Waluigi protested as Rosalina held on to him.

Luigi got up and wiped some blood from his lower lip. "You know it's a true," he stated.

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE BEFORE ANYONE IF I **KNEW **IT HAPPENED EARLIER YOU GREEN FAGGOT!" Waluigi shouted. "WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! TO SEE DAISY OF COURSE! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU ALWAYS GET TO BE WITH HER AND ALWAYS BE THE ONE SHE'S IN FAVOR OF! I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT! _I_ SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DONATED THE BLOOD! NOT YOU! I WANNA BE THE ONE TO BE WITH HER! TO _PROTECT_! TO **LOVE**! NOT YOU! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS CHOOSE YOU OVER ME? WHY THE HELL DOESN'T SHE APPRECIATE AND SEE ME DOING WHAT I AM DOING NOW! IT TOOK ME ALL FUCKING NIGHT TO COME HERE! YET YOU. . .YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE A GREAT GIRL LIKE HER! I HATE YOU!"

He slumped down and tears streamed down his face. "W-hat. . .do _you_ **have **that _I_ don't, Luigi?" he muttered sadly. "I. . .I want her too. It's. . .not fair!"

There was silence. Luigi who stared at Waluigi's depressing teary eyed face, feeling nothing but guilt and pity.

"Sorry Waluigi," Luigi finally said. "It's just the way things are. Hey, if you want, I'll let us leave the room so you can have some alone time with her. Just. . .don't do anything that could _harm_ her, okay?"

Waluigi pushed Rosalina's grasp from him and said: "No, I don't want to. Just letting me see her and stay with her for a _while_ is NOT enough. I want to stay with her for **eternity**. I want her to be with _me_ and only me. Why be allowed by the stupid **fake **boyfriend to see my Daisy? Why? So then later on, she'll be conscious again to spend time with the fake boyfriend and not her _real_ boyfriend which is me. Heck, she is not even _awake _for the moment for me being with her. It's not worth it."

He stood up. "Lets leave Wario," he muttered.

"Wha? That's it? You're just gonna leave?" Wario asked.

"Yeah," Waluigi went out of the room. "Lets go on our treasure hunting trip instead."

Wario shrugged. "Meh, fine. It's still a bit dark anyway."

He left the room and called out: "Later idiots!"

"Wow," Katie said.

"That Waluigi," Toadette face palmed.

Luigi sighed. "Well, looks like his hatred for me has grown even more after all this huh?"

"Wha?" a voice asked.

Luigi turned to the direction of Daisy who began to open her eyes.

The others gasped. "Daisy!"

"Wha-what happened?" Daisy asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital sweetie," Luigi answered. He took a seat and caressed her face. "After that whole battle with Bowser last night."

"Oh, right."

"Oh Daisy! I'm just glad you're alright!" Peach rushed to her bed and gave her a light hug.

"Wha. . .what about Mario?" Daisy questioned.

There was silence.

"Mario. . .is right here," Toad finally spoke, pointing to Mario's bed.

"Oh. . .is he alright?"

"Well he's going to be unconscious for a while, maybe up to three days," Rosalina explained. "Due to bruises, in fractures, and a head concussion."

"I see," mumbled Daisy.

"I'm just glad you're alive!" Luigi said as tears poured out of his eyes. "Oh Daisy, I was a so worried!"

"Ha! Me? Die! Not now!" Daisy replied. "Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere yet!"

Luigi smiled. "I'm glad but. . ." He stared at his brother near him and his face became solemn. ". . .Mario. . .bro."

. . .

"So, our daughter is here huh?" Phillip said as the he, Lillian, Toadstool, & Toadsworth entered an elevator.

"Yes," Toadstool said. "Lets hope that Daisy is alright."

"Can't believe it took us all night in our conversation!" Phillip scratched the back of his head. "But in the end, we all have decided on what to do! That is. . .if my daughter LIVES."

Toadstool laughed nervously. "I'm sure she's okay."

"She better be," hissed Lillian who still held a grudge against Toadstool.

The elevator reached a floor and it opened it's door for the three royal rulers, and advisor to get out. "I'm just glad we got away from those pesky news people back at the bottom floors," Toadworth muttered.

The three walked down the hall to look for the room Daisy is in. "Look for the number," Phillip ordered.

The four heard voices. The ran down the hall to the final door on the left, and there they saw Daisy and the others.

"So, that's what happened huh?" Daisy stated. "Aww, Luigi you are so sweet in donating some of your blood!"

Luigi blushed. "I had to Daisy. I mean you are my girlfriend, right? I had to do whatever in my will power to save you. I love you."

Daisy blushed and hugged Luigi tightly. "I love you too, hun!" she stated.

"Ack! Daisy! You're a choking me!" Luigi gasped for air.

Daisy released her hug. "Oops, sorry-ow!"

"Don't stress your body," Rosalina assured. "You are still injured."

"_Funny that Luigi never mentioned to her his recent quarrel with Waluigi," _Toad whispered to Toadette.

"_Maybe he thought it was best that she __**didn't**__ know," _whispered Toadette back.

"_Luigi donated blood to our daughter?" _whispered Phillip to Lillian.

"_It seems so," _Lillian whispered back to Phillip. "_Oh, how sweet that boy is! I'm glad our daughter has chosen him to be with her! Thanks to him I can see that Daisy is alive! I'm so happy!" _

Grunting was heard. "Huh?" Toad & Toadette said.

"Mario!" cried Peach as the injured plumber began to move his head and grunt. She ran to him.

Mario opened his eyes and saw nothing but his princess. "Princess. . ."

"Wow! He awakened earlier than expected!" Katie said in awe.

"That's because Mario is strong, both physically and mentally," Rosalina answered.

"Princess, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, everyone," Mario mumbled.

Peach hugged her lover. "I'm just so glad you're okay!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Peach. . .I'm just glad that-ugh!" Mario groaned in pain.

"Brother! Don't stress yourself!" Luigi exclaimed.

"_Toadstool, I believe now is the time to tell everyone your reasons for what you have done." _Phillip whispered to his fellow ruler.

"_Should I? I mean will they understand?"_

"_Of course! You have told me and my wife the story! Now it is time for you to tell them! Especially your daughter. Also, let her be with __**him**__. That's what__** you **__came here for, right?"_

"_To apologize."_ Lillian whispered. _"Do so, now."_

Toadstool sighed. _"You're right, they should know the truth, and I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."_

Toadstool stood up with the other four and entered the room. "Peach," he said.

Everyone turned around to see Toadstool and the others.

"Mother! Father!" Daisy cried as Lillian & Phillip embraced their daughter.

"Oh Daisy!" Lillian cried. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Yes, and King Toadstool has something to tell you guys," Phillip said.

"Tell what dad? What does he have to say!" Daisy exclaimed. "After what he did, I oughta-!"

Toadstool approached his daughter who backed from the wall. "Peach!" cried Mario. He tried to get up but Rosalina refrained him from doing so.

"If you hurt her once more, I'll kill you!" Daisy cried.

"No Daisy! Toadstool will not!" Phillip answered. "This time Toadstool is here to apologize and explain the reasons why he has done the things he did last night! This is the time now for **reconcilement**!"

Silence hit the room. It was then broken by Toadstool. "Peach," he said.

"F-father. . ." Peach mumbled in fear. Her eyes filled with fear and looked away from her father.

"Peach," Toadstool demanded. "Look at me."

Peach obeyed and met her father's eyes, sparked with guilt.

"W-what is it?" Peach asked nervously. "A-are you going to-."

Toadstool grabbed daughter.

"No!" Daisy cried. "Don't you dare touch-!"

He embraced his daughter with tears streaming down his face.

"Forgive. . .me," he sobbed. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"What?" Rosalina asked.

The king relased his embrace and kneeled down. "Forgive me my daughter," he replied. "And now I'm going to tell you the reasons for my horrible behavior. . ."

_Why did I do all those things to my only sweet child?_

**~*Flashback! (King Toadstool's POV)~***

"_Your majesty may I make a suggestion?" Toadsworth asked as I looked through the list of candidates that could suit to be my daughter's groom._

"_What?" I asked, uninterested._

"_Well first off, is there ANOTHER reason why you won't let Mario be with the princess? Besides him being a peasant?"_

_I touched my chin. "Hmmm. . .now that you mention it. . .yes."_

"_And what would that be?"_

_I rolled up the list. "Hmm. . You see. . .even if Mario is the father of my grandchild and well 'claims' that he loves my daughter, how do I even know if he actually means that?"_

_Toadsworth laughed. "Oh your majesty! I'm sorry but I know one hundred percent that Mario is in love with your daughter! I mean look at them! Mario has always saved her from Bowser, not to mention, the parties, sports events they have! Those two are like peanut butter and jelly."_

"_Yes, but what if he only saves her because it's __**his**__ job? What if the reasons why he has those sports events and games is because well Peach is the one in charge of those, and he only joins in and invites his friends to not make the princess angry? What if he just sees her as a friend? Maybe he wants to only marry Peach so that he can become powerful and rich! So then once he'll do, he'll go overboard! Become an absolute ruler! A dictator! He impregnated my daughter because that's part of his plan! To become ruler! He's after my throne! Not my daughter!" _

_Toadsworth then looked at me as if I were a fool. "Your majesty, all these years Mario has treated Peach with kindness and fondess differently than most people. He __**loves**__ her. He wouldn't do such thing. You should know by now. After all Mario has been her protector since childhood."_

"_Yes, but you never know!" I protested. "You'll never get to know a person entirely! If I allow him to be with Peach and marry her, how do I know he will treat her the same as before! With all these divorces these days. People change once married, they say to their lover that they will protect, love, and cherish him or her, yet once they get married, they forget all about that! And they end up fighting instead! Marriages these days don't last long! Which is why arranged marriages are better! Will he then abandon her and divorce her once they get married and have the child? I believe so! He will take all the power and leave us in the dust! I can't let that happen!" _

"_Sire, you are thinking into this way too much," Toadsworth spoke. "Quit being paranoid."_

"_I will not! This is serious matter here!"_

_Toadsworth sighed. "Well getting back to my suggestion, if this truly bothers you why not set up Mario a __**test**__."_

_I turned around. "Test?"_

"_Yes, a test sire. A test too see if Mario truly __**loves**__ Peach! Peach is bound to break your rules and try to get into any communication with Mario right? So, we set up a decoy to pretend that we are against Mario being with Peach, we will do whatever in our willpower to stop Peach with Mario! And if things get too out of hand, and Mario is winning the test, we give the grand finale! I suggest that we create a fake model on one of his rivals . . .oooh. . .Bowser! And make it kidnap Peach and fight Mario! Let us prepare ourselves with a big brawl against him, and if he truly loves Peach, he will fight with us until the death! If he passes, you allow him to be with Peach and promise yourself that you will no longer have paranoid thoughts! If he fails though, such as giving up too soon, you win and I believe in everything you just said. Sound fair, sire?"_

_I thought for a few moments._

"_Fine. But this better work!" I finally said._

"_Don't worry sire! I'm so glad you'd finally agreed!" _

"_But if __**he**__ doesn't do what you said, you what happens." _

"_Yes…sire…I know. You mean Mario right?"_

"_No I mean the fake Bowser. If he doesn't listen to us, then Mario wins by default."_

"_Oh, I'm sure that won't happen sire."_

"_Okay, but where are we going to get someone to contruct our robotic Bowser?"_

"_Oh, I know just the guy sire! Professor E. Gadd!"_

_I nodded. "Very well then."_

_Little did I know that I got carried away._

_I didn't mean to do it. I mean, I was pretending, but I hurt my precious daughter. _

_Slapping hair, pulling her hair, preventing her from seeing that plumber. . ._

_. . .it was part of the plan. . .even if I had to do drastic measures._

_I didn't mean to! I was. . .just paranoid!_

_I didn't want her to marry someone who didn't love her! Yet I'm a hypocrite for saying that, for I was forcing her to marry a prince, someone who may not even __**love**__ her._

_And yet. . .she had someone who __**loved**__ her all along._

_He passed the test._

_Mario passed the test._

_He does love her, now I see that. Now I see._

_Just. . .why didn't I see that earlier? Why didn't I just allow him to be with her already!_

_Oh. . .that's right. I was selfish. Putting my costs before anyone else. I was too paranoid and selfish to see the truth. Irrational and blind._

_I hurt her. . .I hurt her. . ._

_. . .my precious Peach. . ._

_. . .I'm sorry. . ._

_. . .I'm sorry. . ._

_. . .my wife help me. . .I hurt our daughter. . .something that I promised to you that I would never do before you left this world. I also promised her._

_What terrible things I did. Terrible and cruel._

**~* End Flashback! (King Toadstool's POV)~***

"So you see. . ." Toadstool stated. ". . .I didn't mean to! I just wanted what was best for you my daughter! And another reason was, that I didn't **want** anyone to **take **you always from me!"

Peach saw the tears falling onto the floor.

"So everything was all a set up?" Luigi asked.

"Yes and Peach, you're the only thing I have from your mother! I was also afraid that. . .Mario would take you away from me! That would would forget your old man! Your father! I'm sorry daughter. I'm so sorry!"

"I would like to apologize as well," Toadsworth spoke. "The whole plan was my idea."

"So. . .you did all those things because you worried that I would forget you," Peach finally spoke. "You also were afraid me getting hurt. That I would marry someone who didn't love me back! Oh father! Why didn't you just tell me!"

"Maybe because I thought you wouldn't understand," Toadstool responded. "And now I'm going to do something that I should have done along time ago."

Toadstool then looked at the plumber. "Mario," Toadstool said to the injured plumber, "You have won. You have passed the test! So as a reward I allow you to be with my daughter."

Everyone gasped. "F-father!" Peach exclaimed. "Do you-""Yes," Toadstool stated.

"R-really?" Mario's face lit up.

"Yes, Mario."

"Oh my god!" Daisy exclaimed. "Hooray!

Everyone cheered. Most embraced and were happy at the news. Toadstool on the other hand, got up and began to leave the room. "Lets go Toadsworth," he said.

"Right now, your majesty?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Luigi exclaimed. "You're just going to leave like a that?"

"I did all on what I had to do here. There's nothing much I can do now," Toadstool said. "And Peach, when you and everyone else return to the castle we can talk about the wedding plans."

As he stepped out of the room, a memory returned to Peach's mind.

"_Do you want more tea, daddy?" asked the six year old blonde princess to her father. The two of them were playing tea party. _

_Toadstool smiled. "Sure! Lay it on me sweetie!"_

_Peach poured the tea into his cup. Then the both grabbed their tecups and took sips._

"_Mmm! Delicious!"_

"_Daddy, are you enjoying your tea?" Peach asked._

"_Why yes of course."_

"_As well as spending time with me?"_

_Toadstool chuckled. "Anytime I spend time with you is enjoyable!"_

_Peach smiled and hugged her father. "Yay! I love you daddy!"_

"_Hahaha! I love you too Peachy!"_

"_Hey Daddy," Peach mumbled as she released the embrace. "Did you know that I will always love you very much and stay by your side and list to you no matter what happens?"_

"_Is that so?" Toadstool questioned. "I find that hard to believe."_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" Peach pouted._

_Toadstool chuckled. "Just kidding! I believe you dear."_

"_Good! Because I was beginning to think that you didn't trust me!" Peach said sadly._

"_It's called __**sarcasm**__, sweetheart," Toadstool laughed._

"_Ohhh. . .but!" Peach raised her finger at her father. "You must __**promise **__to me that you will never __**hurt **__me no matter what happens between us! Do so and I'll keep my promise on what I said before!"_

"_Okay then," Toadstool answered._

_Peach held her pinky. "Promise?"_

_Toadstool glanced at her daughter for a few moments and smiled. He pinky sweared his daughter. "Promise, sweetie Peachy!"_

_Oh no! _she thought. _No! Father! _She ran out of the room. "Father!"

"Peach! Where is going?" Daisy questioned.

Toadstool turned around and his eyes lid up. "What?"

Peach embraced him. "Oh father! I'm so sorry!"

"What on Mushroom World are you talking about?

"Do you remember father, the promise we made back when he had that tea party long ago?"

Toadstool thought for a few moments and the memory came to him. "Yes, I do actually. What about it?"

Peach released her embrace and look directly at her father and spoke; "I made you a promise that I would never disobey you and always be by your side, and. . .I broke it. Broke it before you broke yours. I'm just a selfish as you are. I did not care about anything on what I did that night, I slept with Mario that I should have done after I was married to him, if I were to that is. And now. . .look at me! I'm now pregnant! A horrible mess I created! You told me many times about things I should never do and one of them unexpected pregnancy! And I. . .disobeyed you! Oh father! I'm sorry!"

She embraced her father once more. "Oh father! Please forgive me! I forgive you!"

Toadstool pet his daughter's head. "Okay, okay I do."

"You don't sound like you mean it father."

"Well, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, only if you forget all about those stupid thoughts you had about Mario, also NEVER ever say that I will forget you! I will always be by your side father! I may love Mario, but I love you as well. Father. . .I will always be your Peachy."

Toadstool's eyes grew teary eyed. "You mean it?"

Peach smiled. "No."

"What?"

"Hahaha! Just kidding! Of course!"

Toadstool smiled and embraced his daughter. "Oh you!"

The two cried tears of joy while Toadsworth and the others watched their embrace. Their bond was now stronger as ever.

Toadstool stopped the embrace and said joyfully: "Well! Even though we are in a hospital, let us prepare the plans for the wedding no?"

"Yes!" shouted everyone joyfully.

* * *

**More This & That: **Dear Lord, words can NOT express how long this chapter took for me to type up. Well hope you enjoyed the long update! REVIEW PLEASE! (The last chapter got less reviews. T~T Probably because of this fic's long absence of updates.) I hope to see you all in the next chapter, with a special return of someone. Who is this you ask? Hmm. . .oh I'll let you readers guess. Teehee, later!


	13. Chapter 12: Return Of Lady In Red

**This & That From The Author: **Salutations fellow readers! Welcome! Now then, now that the whole King dilemma has been solved. What will happen next you ask?

Well first off I just want to let you know, this story will have and has story arcs, the first one was the revelation of Princess Peach's pregnancy and the whole Mario/King dilemma happening. (Prologue To Chapter 11.) Each arc will contain some sort of problem but it will be resolved in the end. This is one of the reasons on why I changed the summary.

A few of you readers has asked one important question regarding this story in the reviews that I read for this story, what is it? Oh you'll find out once this story reaches the climax and towards the ending, and I will reveal the question and answer in the author note of the chapter that will have the climax.

This story will be divided into two acts. Act I and Act II. Act I will feature a couple of story arcs and Act II will have the rest and the ending. We are currently on Act I.

This story is far from over from finishing.

The last arc was mostly the introduction arc, but this arc is the start of it all.

Basically we will just follow Peach's nine months of pregnancy and the things that will happen to her and the people around and involved with her starting on this arc.

You could say this is series, I dunno, maybe, it's just about Peach's pregnancy journey and it will not only focus on her. Some chapters will star on other characters also.

I just wanted to give some insight on this story for you readers and how it will work out.

So please enjoy the rest of the story arcs to come especially this one!

Now will this fic have a happy ending?

Hmm, you'll see. Just read and follow me, mkay?

Also, what's this arc going to be about? You'll see.

Enjoy chapter 12 and new story arc of My Sweet Little Peachy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Return Of Lady In Red**

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make."

Two weeks passed since the King VS Mario dilemma happened and the Mushroom Kingdom returned back to its glorious state. Everything was in peaceful happiness, Mario & Daisy were released out of the hospital with recovery.

King Toadstool finally allowed his daughter to be with Mario after realizing that the plumber was truly the one for his daughter.

And it was time for Princess Peach reveal her pregnancy and her relationship with Mario to the whole kingdom and the world.

The was a huge crowd outside Peach's castle all waiting to hear Peach's announcement. Apparently she prepared a day to tell the kingdom everything and this was the day.

The princess was outside the palace with a microphone and was on a balcony with the King on his throne, Mario stranding beside her, Luigi & Daisy standing beside him. King Phillip & Lillian of Sarasaland were near Toadstool. Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette were bowing down to their superiors.

Katie and the other servants were watching them from the inside, they saw the balcony and were right behind Peach and rest.

"Go on Princess," urged Mario to Peach. "Finish your sentence."

Peach smiled at her lover, then took a deep breath.

"It was with great gratitude, that I, Princess Peach Toadstool is _engaged _to Mario Mario and is expecting a child in the next 8 months."

The crowd gasped. Then there was suddenly chit chat everywhere. People talked with such enthusiasm.

Peach tapped her mic. "Um, excuse me but I'm not finished yet. Please settle down."

The crowd ignored her response.

"Um, please?"

The crowd's voices grew louder.

"I'll handle this," Daisy said, taking Peach's mic.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The crowd stopped its chatter, focusing attention on Daisy.

"That's better. . .and thank you," Daisy handed back the mic to Peach.

Luigi sweat dropped. His girlfriend had a way with words.

"Er. . .um thank you, Daisy," Peach replied, sweat dropping. "So, as I was saying, be prepared to see the new heir of my kingdom in a few months and our future king."

The audience clapped as Mario caught a hold on the mic and began to speak.

"Er, heh, hello a everyone, I just. . ."

"Buahahaha!"

The yellow capped fat pumber named Wario was laughing when he was seeing the announcement from the news broadcast on TV. "HILARIOUS!"

"What's so funny?" asked the lanky plumber named Waluigi as he walked into the living room. The two have just returned from their treasure hunting trip, although both were tired from not getting any sleep due to Wario driving all night to get back to Diamond City, it seemed that Wario's tiredness disappeared thanks to his devious laughter.

"Man, Walu you won't believe on what I just found out!" laughed Wario. "Peach is a pregnant!"

Waluigi's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yeah and she's engaged to Mario, cause he's the dad! Looks like Mario finally put his stick into her, buhahahaha!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Perv."

"Wah! I'm no perv Walu! It's a true no? The way you make a baby is by. . ."

"I KNOW HOW!" Waluigi hollered with his face red. "I don't need a damn lecture!"

Wario chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Guess my rival has a kid to attend to, sucks for a him! Less freedom, you know?"

"Yeah but not only that, but he's getting married," Waluigi added. "And since he's marrying Peach, he's going to be the next ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's going to have a higher stability than you Wario and not to mention, _richer_."

Wario cringed at that statement. It was true. To see his rival much more richer than him, made his blood boil.

"True, true," Wario growled. "Damn."

He got up from his couch and yawned. "Welp, gotta get ready for my _date _today."

"Date?" Waluigi inquired. "With whom?""You know who."

"I don't know who."

Wario groaned. "Mona! You know that girl who works at the pizza place here? Mona Pizza?"

"Oh her?" Waluigi replied. "Since when did you get a date with her?"

Wario chuckled. "Heh, well I kinda like her, so I asked her out and uh. . .she agreed."

"Oh how nice," Waluigi muttered. "Congrats."Wario rubbed the back of his head. "Uh thanks. I don't know if she _officially _wants to be with me though. We'll just see how the date goes."

He went up the stairs. "Later! Gotta get ready! You can go home with the loot you found now!"

Waluigi stuck his tongue out as Wario went up the stairs. "Pfff."

He took his bag of treasure that he found, the piranha plant he also found and left the house. "Wario on a date? Meh!" He muttered.

The piranha plant looked at Waluigi with curiosity. "Why the hell does everyone got somebody, but not me?" exclaimed Waluigi.

The plant shrugged.

"I mean come on, I'm so damn sexy! Ladies I'm available!" He pulled off a rose and tried to do a sexy pose, however no one was watching. He groaned and sat on the sidewalk.

The plant looked at him. Waluigi turned to it with it's cap shielding his eyes slightly.

"There gotta be a reason why the girls don't go to me, do you know?" he asked.

The piranha plant shrugged once more.

"Oh what do you know! You're just a plant!"

He placed his head on his hand and sighed. "Guess, I'm unlucky with love, even the girl I'm in love with is with someone else, and it's my own rival."

The plant patted his hand with pity.

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" Waluigi muttered. "But hey, what are ya gonna do ya know?"

He suddenly then rose up. "Oh what am I saying! I once promised myself that I will try my best to win Daisy's heart! Have I forgotten?"

He rubbed his hand in a greedy way. "Yes! I can't give up now! Daisy will fall for me and dump that stupid Luigi for me! Just you wait! I'm going to come up with ways to do so, wahahahaha! Look out a Luigi! It's Waluigi time!"

. . .

Far from Diamond City and the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a city that held an apartment, within that apartment, a young woman with brunette hair and red dress was watching the news broadcast of Peach's announcement. She sat on her comfy chair and dropped her bowl of cereal on the ground from what she saw on the television.

She couldn't believe it. It was unreal to her.

_No. . ._she thought. _This has to be some sort of sick joke._

_There's no way he could've impregnated her! There's no way he's __**engaged**__ to her! This is all a lie! A damn LIE!_

She took the remote and turned off the television with disgust. She ran to her room, where she took deep breaths and tried to relax herself. She turned to a chair that she had, from there was a pile of magazines.

An old rusty pile that's been sitting for a week, she didn't even bother putting them back into the shelf of where she kept her other magazines.

She read all of them except _one_.

The dark brunette approached the chair and took the magazine that she never touched to even read. It was gift. From someone she knew, a friend. Her friend was a fan of the magazine and not to mention she even subscribed to it.

However, looking at the magazine cover made her sick to her stomach.

Why would her friend even bother buying her a magazine where its cover is of a woman she hated?

Well maybe not hate, definitely disliked.

Oh wait, it was obvious her friend admired the young woman on the cover, she once said to her, that "She's the sweetest woman to have ever met and the most lovely. I wish I was like her." Maybe she thought that her brunette friend would like the magazine as well and the woman on the cover.

But just because her friend admired the woman doesn't mean that the brunette had to follow.

But she accepted the magazine anyways, for she didn't want to upset her friend.

However, she refused to read it until now, where she read the cover and it said:

_**Mushroom Royale Monthly - Princess Peach: 7 Things You Didn't Know On The Mushroom Kingdom's Beloved Princess.**_

On the cover was a picture of the princess smiling so sweetly and innocently and was doing a small wave. Most people see the princess that way, a sweet big hearted caring girl.

But to the brunette she was a narcissistic, air headed, spoiled, rich slut.

With anger, the dark haired brunette tore the cover page of the magazine and then approached a glass shelf were it contained pictures of her from childhood until now.

She looked at them all until she saw one that caught her eye pretty well.

A black frame the contained a picture of her and the red capped plumber holding mini toys of themselves. She had the mini toy of him, he had the mini toy of her. Both were smiling without a single drop of care to the rest of the world.

As if the two were secluded in their own little world together, with no disruptions.

The brunette then looked back at the ripped out page cover of the magazine and teared it apart as if she was tearing out her own soul.

The pieces fluttered onto the floor and a single tear trop fell off her face, she went down on her knees and began to sob.

_Why Mario?_

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT TRAMP?_

_. . ._

The sun hit the surface of the Mushroom Kingdom early next morning, and Peach very eager to arrive to the Mario Brothers' home, was sitting patiently on the car that drove her there.

When it finally arrived at the home, the princess quickly got out with no help from her advisors nor anyone to open the car door. She just simply ran like child running to his or her parent.

Peach stopped at the entrance then turned at the driver of the car, signaling that he can leave. The driver tipped his hat and obeyed the princess' orders.

Although what she did just recently (running so fast like a child) was very un lady like, she couldn't feel but be so excited of what was going to happen. She knocked on the door with no hesitation, waiting for an answer.

She then felt the door click, and opened by the younger Mario brother who was ready to leave to any place he had in mind.

"Oh, hello a Peach!"

"Luigi!" Peach hugged her future brother in law. "How are you? May I come in?"

Luigi nodded. "I'm good a thanks! And yeah sure!"

Peach released the embrace and stepped inside their comfortable living room.

"Mario should be ready soon, so you can just wait. Want some coffee?" Luigi spoke.

Peach nodded. "That would be lovely."

Luigi nodded in approval and went in the kitchen.

She sat on a green sofa. She looked around the room, with a television, different types pictures of the were hung onto walls, a bookshelf, plaques, trophies won in their Kart racings and sports tournaments, a fireplace, and a couple of chairs and sofas with a glass table sitting on a red/green rug.

On glass table was a photo album.

Peach, now sparking with curiosity took possession of the album and began to look inside.

From there she saw pictures of the brothers' childhood until now.

There some pics that surprised her, delighted her, and even made her depressed.

It was a very precious album, her heart told her.

She turned to the last few pages of the album on the third to last page, there was one picture that caught her interest.

It was a picture of Mario and a young woman holding a mini toy of themselves, only the mini toys was visa versa.

The similes on their faces look as if they were having the best time of their lives.

Peach however felt a little annoyed at the picture. _Who is this? Why is she with Mario? _she thought.

"Coffee is a here!" Luigi stated joyfully as he went into the living room with two cups.

"Oh!"

"Oh! Um! Luigi. . ." Peach said, startled.

"Where you just looking at our album, Peach?" asked Luigi.

"Uh yes," Peach admitted with some guilt in her eyes. "Is that bad?"

Luigi shook his head. "Oh no! Of course not! You are free to look if you like!""It's okay, I've seen enough," Peach muttered. She felt bitter about the picture of Mario and the woman.

Peach shut the book as Luigi gave her the cup and sat next to her.

"So, what did you find in our album that you found intriguing?"

There was silence, Peach didn't want to say it. She took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the glass table.

But instinct told her to do so. She growled at it and opened the album, finding the page with the picture. "Yes, there is ONE picture that leads me to some curiosity," she admitted.

She finally showed Luigi the picture. "Who is this Luigi? Why is she with Mario in this picture?" she spat.

Luigi felt a bit startled. He sensed a bit of jealousy coming from the princess.

"Oh," he said softly. "That, uh, Pauline."

"Pauline?" asked the pink princess.

"Uh, yeah. Well a you a see, before you came in to the picture Mario had another girlfriend. That's her. Her name is a Pauline."

Peach narrowed her eyes at the woman. She found that this Pauline was pretty only that she used too much eyeliner, but her stylish red dress made her look nice.

And her blue eyes were a tad bit huge but her brunette hair looked very nice and wavy.

"She's pretty," Peach remarked.

"Uh yeah, she's pretty attractive," Luigi responded.

"How was she like?" Peach questioned.

"Pauline was. . .uh, very stylish and she seemed nice."

_Seemed_ nice.

"Nice hmm?"

"I really don't know much about her, I mean Mario probably knows her more than me. After all they did dated. I never really interacted with Pauline much."

"I see."

Peach grabbed her cup and took a sip again.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did they break up?" she asked.

"Long story. If you ask Mario, he probably won't say anything, he doesn't like to talk about it, and I haven't seen her since their split up."

Peach frowned. "Mario _never _told me about any other previous girlfriends he had."

"Mario's pretty discreet when it comes to exes," joked Luigi. "And you know him, he's a mystery and doesn't talk much."

"True."

_But he should start telling me things, _Peach thought. _I tell him my problems. I want him to open up to me and learn more about him. I bet there are certain things that he hasn't told me and this was one of them._

"You really seem to be taking this into deep thought Peach," Luigi remarked.

Peach shook her head. "Oh no! Of course not! It's just. . .I find it _shocking_ that he never told me this."

She turned her head to Luigi and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm, well what about you? Did you have any ex girlfriends that perhaps Daisy should know about?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Luigi spit his coffee and his face grew red. "WHAT!"

Peach giggled at his expression.

"N-no! Peach, Daisy is my first girlfriend! I never had anyone else before her!"

"Hehe, okay if you say so."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "And even if I _did_, I would t_ell_ her."

"Sure you would."

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"Well, Daisy told me that you're shy so I bet you would be afraid to tell her even if you did."

"Well okay maybe, but I would eventually tell her."

Loud, running, footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"Wahoo! Luigi! Peach!" Mario declared joyfully as he ran to the living room.

"Oh hey Mario!" Luigi and Peach stated.

Mario ran to his princess and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, you wanted me to take you to the mall with me right?" he asked.

Peach nodded. "Yes!""Oh right, it's to buy stuff for the baby, right?" Luigi concluded.

"Oh a no! Not a yet! Too early! It's for the baby shower grand ball we will have next week," replied Mario.

"You see, yesterday after the announcement, me and Mario decided to throw a baby shower grand ball for next week," explained Peach. "I will send out invitations to everyone in the kingdom to come! Mario just picking out his clothes for the ball. My father agreed to this and will be held for next Friday."

"Ohhhh," Luigi said, "This is new. In that case I too should get something to wear for the ball! May I join with you guys?"

"You want to come Luigi? What about your date with Daisy?" asked Mario.

"My date with her is later on tonight at around seven bro."

"Ah, okey dokey then. You can come!""Alright Just gotta go get my a wallet! Also which mall is it?"

"The one near this place. What did you expect? Coconut Mall? That's far from here!"

. . .

The three arrived at local mall in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers were very eager to pick out their clothing.

"I know the a perfect place to pick out our clothes," Mario stated pointing a men's department store. "Lets a go in!"

The other three nodded and went in, both astonished by the amount of the diversity of clothing that was in the store.

"So what do you plan to buy for the ball Mario?" asked the princess.

"Eh, nothing too fancy, like a suit, I guess," replied the plumber.

"Suits are down there," Luigi pointed out to downward of the store. "I think I'll buy a suit too."

When they arrived Mario saw the different suits in a variety of colors.

"I bet you're gonna pick out red," Luigi stated.

"Nah, black."

"Wow, really? I was think of picking out a black one too,"

"As along as the bowtie or the tie of a suit is red."

Luigi approached a black suit with a green tie. "This is perfect!" He pulled it out. "Does this look good?"

"Looks nice," Peach remarked. "You should go try it on."

"Okey dokey! Be right back!" Luigi ran to the fitting room.

"Luigi was able to find one in about five seconds," Mario muttered. "And I still have to find anything that I like."

Peach patted Mario's back. "There, there, you'll find something."

"Heh, I suppose."

. . .

"WHAT!"

That was his reaction to finding out the pregnancy of Princess Peach and her engagement with Mario by watching was on TV yesterday.

He couldn't believe, his own rival getting the woman he believed that deserved, _pregnant_? Also _engaged_?

Oh how could that day get any worse for Bowser?

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister, aren't I Dad?" asked his son Bowser Jr the next day. "Mama Peach is pregnant."

"Ah yes. . .that," Bowser did a face palm. He felt sick and disturbed. He couldn't believe that this was all true.

First, an impersonator of him trying to do his job, now this?

"Well my lord," said Kamek as he flew in to his throne. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," was all the koopa king would say. "I guess I'm going to have to call the plan off. Maybe after she gives birth I will start to kidnap her again."

"Being so considerate about her, my lord?"

"Yes. I think I'm just going to focus on the finding out who the impersonator is first, then go back to that hideous news that we just found out."

. . .

"How do I a look?" Luigi asked with confidence as he showed his brother his outfit. Both him and Mario were in the dressing room. Mario finally found his outfit to wear for the ball.

"Haha, I bet Daisy will swoon all over you when she sees you like that!"

Luigi blushed. "You think so?"

"Positive."

"Hmm, okay then, now I suggest you try on your outfit too, I'm going to change back and pay for this."

"Gotcha."

Peach waited patiently outside the fitting room, while she did she was constantly bothered by other men, who were asking her out, it wasn't until Mario himself came and signaling them that she was his just by a single growl.

Luigi laughed at the scene and Peach was embarrassed.

Eventually, the reached the cash register to pay. "I need to use the restroom!" Mario declared, giving Peach his wallet. "Honey, please pay for me, I need to go."

Peach nodded with delight. "Okay."

"Thank you!" He kissed her cheek. "Be right a back."

Peach sighed with happiness. _Mario. . ._

"Here you a go!" Luigi said handing the cashier the money. "Thanks," he gave Luigi the receipt and money. "Have a nice day, next!"

"I'll wait here for you," Luigi said with his bag.

Peach handed the cashier the suit and the cashier scanned the price.

"70 coins, please," he said.

"Right!" Peach digged into Mario's wallet. Pulling out the coins a folded picture dropped on the floor. "Oh!" She handed the cashier the money and picked up the picture.

With curiosity, she unfolded it and gasped.

It was the same picture of Mario with Pauline and the mini toys that she saw in the album. It was half way torn and bit crumpled up.

_What?_ _Why does. . .Mario have a picture of him with Pauline?_

"Princess, your change," said the cashier. No response. "Princess!"

_This photo. . .it's the same one in the album, _Peach thought. _Only in tatters, he's kept this in his wallet for so long. What's the meaning?_

"Peach!" Luigi called out. "The money!"

"Peach?"

Peach ran out of the store with the picture. Shocked and upset, she demanded an explanation. She ran straight to the restrooms.

_No! Please! Mario, I demand an explanation! Why was this picture in your wallet for so long! I thought that you loved me! Right! Why?_

"Mario!"

"Hmm?" Mario asked as he walked out of the bathroom hall. He saw Peach ran to him and hugged him.

"P-peach! I thought! What about the suit? Who is. . .!"

"Mario. . ." Peach choked. She looked at him with a slight tear from her eye.

"Huh? Peach? Why are you-."

"Mario, you were once in a relationship with someone else, weren't you?"

"What are you a talking about? I'd-."

Peach showed Mario the picture. "I know."

Mario stood there silent. Peach released him from the embrace and gave Mario the picture.

Mario stared at it for a few seconds, then crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can.

"That's history," he silently said. His cap shielding his eyes. "I was a eventually going to clean out my wallet anyway, and throw that stupid picture out."

"But can not throw out your feelings for her, can't you?"

Mario looked up at Peach. "What?"

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

Mario laughed. "Are you kidding! No way!" He approached her and kissed her.

Peach tried to give in the kiss but pushed Mario away.

"Don't avoid it."

"Huh? Peach, I'm not avoiding anything."

"Yes you are! I think you love her! I remind you of Pauline, maybe that's why you are with me!"

"I think you only rescue me because I remind you of her when you always had to rescue her from Donkey Kong! Now I see why you are always so nice to me and such! It's because of _her_! You don't actually _love _me, don't you?"

"Peach! How could you say such a thing!" Mario snapped.

"It's true isn't it! Admit it!" Peach yelled.

From the distance, a brunette haired woman with black sunglasses carrying bags of items she have brought saw Mario and Peach. Her eyes glued to Mario.

_No way . . ._

"OH MY LUMA! Mario! Is that you?"

Peach and Mario turned around.

The woman ran to Mario dropping her bags and ran to hug him.

But before she could, Mario asked, "Um, who are you?"

The woman fell into a thud. "You're so mean!"

Peach noticed her red dress. _No. . .!_

The woman stood up and took out her shades.

"Hmmmm, does the name of your ex, Pauline, ring a bell?"

* * *

**More This & That: **Asdfasdfasdfasdf! To be continued in Chapter 13!

*Goes off to update another fic.*


	14. Chapter 13: Watch Who You Mess With

**This & That From The Author: **Ohohohohohoho! I hope I didn't keep you readers impatient with what happens next in this story! With the return of Mario's ex Pauline, things will start to shake up, no?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Watch With Who You Mess With**

"Hmmmm, does the name of your ex, Pauline, ring a bell?"

There was silence. Both Peach & Mario didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Pauline purred. "Why so speechless, Mario?"

She let out a very attractive smile. Mario approached the woman, touching his chin. "Hmmm. . ." His eyes narrowed at hers, inspecting her.

Pauline let out a small sweat drop. "Uh, you okay. . .?"

Then Mario grabbed both her cheeks, which caused Pauline to look like a fishface.

"It is a you!" he cried, releasing her face.

Pauline rubbed her cheeks. "Finally, you remembered!"

She hugged Mario tightly, causing them to fall on the floor. "I missed you so much!"

"Ack! Pauline! You a eh. . .choking me!" Mario cried trying to gasp for air and his face turned red.

Pauline released the plumber. "Oh my I'm so sorry!"

"Ahem."

"Hmm?" Pauline & Mario looked up at Peach, who for some reason emitted a purple aura.

"Oh! A Pauline!" Mario stated as he stood up. "Meet a my fiancee, Princess Peach Toadstool! The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! Peach, meet my a friend, Pauline."

Pauline got up and reached out her hand, giving out a classy smile. "Nice to meet you! The name is Pauline, Mario's ex, hehehe. I have heard of you a lot Princess Peach!"

Peach stopped emitting her aura. "Pardon?"

"I said it is nice to meet you!" Pauline replied joyfully. "Put her there!"

Peach hesitated at first. She was afraid that Pauline may have had some sort of electric buzzer on her hand or something, but finally shook her hand.

"N-nice to meet you too," she muttered.

"I also heard that you are pregnant, congrats! Wow, Mario, can't believe you are going to be a father!" Pauline replied. "And Peach you are engaged to him, hmm? Now, has he gave you any problems?"

Mario sweat dropped. "Eh, what are you trying to imply here Pauline?"

"Because I can give you a lot of insight of Mario when we dated," Pauline whispered to Peach. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't told you certain things that perhaps only _I_ know of."

The princess shook her head. "No thank you, I don't need such offer."

"You are sure there, hun?"

"Of course."

Pauline shrugged. "Alright fine, if you say so."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Mario.

Pauline took off Mario's hat and ruffled his hair. "You always want to know everything! Hahaha! It's only between us women, sweetie!"

"Pauline, uh stop please," Mario requested. "You're a messing my hair!"

"Just like old times!" laughed Pauline.

Peach on the other hand, could not feel but sparks of jealousy coming out of her.

She wanted to do something, but she felt compelled not to.

"Cut it out!" laughed Mario.

"Nah, I think I won't!" Pauline responded jokingly.

The princess also felt being left out, as if Mario & Pauline were in their own world, _together_.

And that made her heart cringe.

_Is she doing this on purpose? _she thought.

Pauline started to wrestle with Mario. "Hahaha, Mario you can't beat me!"

"Yes, I a can!" Mario answered enthusiastically. "I'm a stronger!"

Peach's blood started to boil inside her. Now her own fiancee is _wrestling _with his ex? Why is she even allowing this in the first place? More importantly, why is _her own _fiancee allowing this?

She had to stop it. "Mario!"

"Peach, there you are!" called out Luigi who ran to her with the bags. "Why did you leave the store like a that? Really? I had to take the change and leave, and it felt awkward. . .huh?"

Luigi turned his attention at Mario & the brunette haired woman who stopped wrestling.

The younger Mario brother gasped. "No way!"

Pauline ran towards to Luigi and hugged him. "Oh my luma! LUIGI! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"P-P-Pauline!" Luigi reacted surprisingly. "What brings you here!"

"Oh right! Haven't given out my explanation yet!" Pauline released Luigi from her grasp.

"Just shopping dear," she answered freely.

"Oh I see, it's been a while," replied Luigi.

"More like ages!" The woman turned to Mario and winked. "Well since we are all here, why not come and have lunch with me at _Goomba King_! My treat!"

"Sure!" Mario & Luigi approved cheerfully.

"Alright then come!" advised the brunette. "Follow yours truly!"

"Wait! W-what about me?" called out Peach.

Pauline stopped in her tracks. "Oh, you could come to if you like," she answered dully. "But, I prefer if the Mario brothers just come."

"Excuse me?" Peach said, irritated.

"Eh? Pauline why don't you want a Peach to come!" Mario asked uneasily.

Pauline chuckled and wrapped her hands around the two brothers. "You see darling, I haven't seen you guys in like forever. So I would like you guys to accompany me there, just like the good old times!"

Pauline narrowed her eyes at the princess. "Then, I wouldn't mind talking to you afterword at someplace, together as fellow women."

Peach crossed her arms at that remark. "No, I'm going too," she spat.

Pauline rolled her eyes. "Mmkay, whatever. Come then if you want."

Her eyes then were shifted to the bags Luigi had in hand and placed a smirk.

"Oh Luigi! You shouldn't carry those bags! Here, let me help!"

She took the bags from his grasp and dropped them in front of Peach. "Let her carry it!"

"WHAT!" shouted Peach. "Why me?"

"Why not hun? You're not carrying _anything_."

"Neither are _you_!"

Pauline pointed at her shopping bags nearby. "You're wrong there dear."

She snapped her fingers. "Mario, Luigi, come and help me with all these bags, please?"

"Eh?" they questioned.

"Oh no!" fumed Peach, picking up the bags. "Leave them alone!"

Pauline's face lit up. "Oh so do YOU want to carry them instead?"

"Ack! No, that's not what I meant!"

However, Pauline ignored Peach's rejection. She placed a few bags under Peach's arm. "There! That's better! Thank you!"

She grabbed the Mario brothers' arms and ran off. "Come with me!"

"No, wait!" Peach called out. "Don't leave me here!" She started to walk but a few bags fell on the floor. "Ugh! No!"

. . .

"So then, Mario ended up causing a small fire in my kitchen! Luckily, I had a fire extinguisher to put it out! All because he wanted to cook me breakfast on our first anniversary!" laughed Pauline.

Luigi laughed. "Oh wow!"

Mario's face grew red. "H-hey! It was an accident!"

The three were at the fast food restaurant, _Goomba King_, with their ordered meals.

"Yeah but still," Pauline took a bite of her cheeseburger. "Should've told me that you were gonna be at my place hun and use my kitchen!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you!" Mario defended. He crossed his arms.

"Aww, Mario don't be like that hun," Pauline pinched his cheeks. "So cute, when you turn like that!"

Mario slapped her hand away. "Where's a Peach?" he demanded. "She should be a here now! Oh, why did you a drag us a here without her Pauline!"

"Yeah and I kinda feel guilty!" agreed Luigi as he poured dressing onto his salad. "Ditching her like that!"

"Pff, oh please," sneered Pauline. "I told her she could come with us and she_ wanted _to carry the bags, it's not my fault that she's so damn slow."

"She actually refused to carry them!" Mario argued. "Yet you pressured her to do so! She can't carry all those bags! She's a pregnant you know!"

"Yeah but for how long? Like two months. Not going to do harm to her baby which is still a small fetus. Mario, dear, you're overreacting."

"I'm a not!"

Pauline took a snip of her soda and nodded.

"Grrrr!" Mario hopped out of his seat.

"Mario, where are you going?" Pauline asked.

"To find a Peach-oof!" Mario bumped into a kart which contained shopping bags being pulled a pink princess. The princess looked awfully angry.

"Oh a Peach!" Mario replied nervously. "There you are!"

"What took you so long?" Luigi asked with his mouth full by the salad.

"Yeah, what took _you _so long?" asked Pauline slyly.

Peach stormed her way to Pauline and leaned her face close to hers. "As if YOU don't know," she hissed.

"The bags?" asked Pauline innocently, taking a snip of her soda.

Mario sat back next to Luigi. "Er, um, lets a get back to eating, shall we?"

Peach sat next to Pauline who scooted near the wall. She looked at the table. "Where's my food?"

"Well. . .we didn't a get you any," Luigi admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because you were not here to order," Mario replied. "Otherwise, you would have gotten something."

Peach frowned. "That's no excuse! Mario, you know what I always order whenever we go to _Goomba King_!"

"Well, maybe he forgot," snickered Pauline.

Mario scratched his head. "Whoops, a sorry."

Peach face palmed. "Ugh, this day has gone downhill!"

"Well try to be here on time, next time," Pauline answered calmly, eating the last of her burger.

"I would've. . ." began to growl Peach at Pauline. ". . .if a certain _someone _didn't make me carry those bags!"

"Look mommy! Princess Peach!" called out a small girl pointing at the princess. "Princess Peach!" yelled someone. The crowd of people gasped and ran to the table taking pictures and asking for autographs.

"Oh no not this again!" groaned Luigi.

"Princess Peach! Princess Peach!" yelled a news reporter with a microphone. "Word is that you are going to have a Grand Ball at the Mushroom Kingdom Friday! In celebration of your pregnancy! Is that true?"

After the remark from the reporter, Pauline's attention was suddenly caught.

_Grand ball? At the Mushroom Kingdom? _She smirked. _I wonder. . ._

"Oh yes, yes! It's true!" Peach blurted out. "Can you now please everyone, leave!"

_Yes! _Pauline thought. _Now I can put my plan for action, but first so that no one tries to suspect me of hiding something. . ._

She looked at her former lover. _. . .I need a decoy! _

She grabbed Mario's arm and ran out of the restaurant and mall. "WHAT! P-P-Pauline?" Mario stammered. "Where are you taking a me?"

Peach then saw her lover being cast away. "Mario!"

Pauline ran to her car with Mario. She unlocked it and threw Mario in the car, making him fall onto the passenger seat. "Oof!"

"Pauline, what is the meaning of all this!" Mario yelled. "I-!"

"Shhh!" Pauline placed her finger on his lips. "Quiet hun."

"Mmf!" Mario pushed Pauline's finger away. "Pauline! Tell me, what's a going on!"

"You have turned into a major cutie since we last saw each other!"

"Huh?" Mario answered, confused.

Pauline smiled sadly. "Truth is, I missed you hun."

"R-really?"

She nodded without hesitation. "The reason why I came all the way here, was to see you. I kept hearing about you on the news lately and-"

"Hey!" called out a voice. "Give me back Mario!"

"Hmm?" Pauline looked at her window, to see Peach running towards her car.

"Ugh!" groaned Pauline.

"P-Peach!" Mario cried.

"Mario!" Peach called out.

Pauline smirked. "Can't let that happen!" She turned on her car and started to pull it out of the parking space.

"Pauline, what are you doing!" yelled Mario.

"Sit down hun!" answered Pauline slyly. "This will get messy!"

Peach started to run faster. "No!"

But it was too late, as she was almost inches apart near the parking space, the car turned away, leaving her in the dust.

"NO! Mario!" Peach yelled out.

"P-Peach!" Mario yelled back, standing on the seat. "Pauline, why are you doing this!"

"SIT DOWN!" hollered Pauline. "Want me to get in trouble!"

Mario bitterly sat down and put on his seat belt. "Take me a back!"

"I wasn't done with my speech, you know," reminded the brunette. The car drove down and stopped at a red light.

"As I was saying," she continued. "I kept hearing you on the news lately and I just had to see you and see if everything the media said was true."

Her sad smile returned. "And it _is _true. You have moved on, I see. You have found someone else, and it's a blonde rich princess, go figure. Thought those existed in fairy tales. You have her pregnant, going to be a dad, and the next ruler of this beautiful place. Wow Mario, what caused yourself to have such a very promising future?"

Mario shrugged. "Dunno."

"You're going to be a great father, I know it, and king, and husband. You know why? Because you're still the same, sweet Mario that you were when _we_ were together. I don't understand why we split up, and what caused it, heck I don't even remember. We had such a promising future. Yet, it was thrown away."

"That's all in the a past," muttered Mario. "Move on."

"I have," Pauline answered. The light turned green and she continued to drive. "But I went through so much after our split up, please understand."

"OK, I get that," Mario said. "But what I don't get is why did you take me away, drag me here? Also, you don't seem to like Peach much."

"Heh, you could say that I'm jealous," joked Pauline.

Mario chuckled. "Pff, you don't love me anymore, and neither do I. Our a love is dead. After all, **you** were the one who caused the split up."

With those words Pauline froze, however she was till stepping on the gas, driving with the wheel, until. . .

"Pauline, watch out!" Mario cried. Pauline snapped herself out of her frozen state and stepped on the brakes hard to prevent running over someone!

The young man who was crossing the street grew irritated. "Watch where you are going bitch!" he yelled. "Can't you see someone is trying to cross the street here!"

"Pauline, be careful!" scolded Mario. "You almost ran over someone!"

"My fault."

"What?"

"You said. . .it was my fault," Pauline said, trembling. "_My_ fault."

She began to laugh nervously. "My fault, you are sure about that? MY FAULT! What about you? You were the blame of the split up, too!"

"Woah. . .Pauline. . . Chill," Mario answered.

"SHUT UP!" she hollered. "BLAMING THE BREAK UP ON ME? WOW JUST WOW! IT WAS NOT _MY_ FAULT! IT'S _YOURS_!"

She turned her car back to the mall. "Always putting the blame on me, making yourself look like a saint," she complained. "WELL YOU ARE NO WHERE NEAR ONE AT ALL! FAR FROM ONE!"

She stopped her car in front of _Goomba King. _"Go," she hissed.

"Pauline. . ."

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!" she hollered. "OUT! NOW!"

Mario got out of the car, fuming, slamming the door. "No need to be so a mean!"

He hurried back into the restaurant, and Pauline furiously drove off. She was not going to allow her ex to put the blame on her for the split up.

_It's his fault, not mine! _she yelled in her thoughts. _HIS!_

When Mario arrived at the restaurant, there were not that many people. He approached the table he and the others were, but no one was there. "Peach? Luigi?"

He shook his head and sighed. He pulled out his phone, to call his brother until he noticed the missed calls and messages. "Crap! Had this on vibrate!" he yelled.

He checked his missed calls four were from Peach, and one from Luigi. "Damn it!" Then he opened the text message which apparently was from Peach it said:

_To: Mario_

_From: Peachy-Poo_

_Do me a favor honey, and drop dead. _

Mario smacked his head. "Mama mia." For what could be worse then to piss off two women that both have feelings for him?

* * *

**More This & That: **Drama, drama everywhere.

Welp, that's all this chapter had to offer, hoped you enjoyed it!

Also as for _Goomba King_, hmm what fast food restaurant does that remind you off in the real world?

See ya in the next chapter.

. . .

WAIT, WHAT THE HELL.

I just realized how similar this chapter is to another chapter that I uploaded for another fanfic of mine recently. (The Russian Familiar Of Zero)

I mean, the heck?

Well the part where Pauline 'kidnaps' Mario from Peach is similar and the whole blaming thing is too.

Only differences:

-This takes place at a mall, the other at a school well more of an academy.

-Peach was not able to stop Pauline from taking Mario away. The character in my other fic was able to stop the other character from kidnapping another.

-Pauline & Mario were blaming over each other for their split up, the character and another where blaming on each other over something completely different then Mario & Pauline and their argument was. . .much more scary and it ended up kinda messy. Yay for violence. . .

Of course this fic, My Sweet Little Peachy is totally different from my other current fic The Russian Familiar Of Zero by a long shot, like characters, storyline, plot, etc not to mention the other fic is a crossover. This fic is more of a romance/drama thing the other is adventure.

So yeah, I just found it interesting how both chapters for the two fanfics are similar, Chapter 13 for this one and Chapter 4 for the other.

And it's all coincidental, no joke, this was unintentional, to anyone who is thinking that I'm trying to advertise people to read my crossover fic. If anyone wants to read it go ahead, I'm not going to force you readers to check it out, after all you readers are here for My Sweet Little Peachy!

I didn't even notice this until like the end. . .

Well enough of my blabbering mouth, see you in Chapter 14. . .


	15. Chapter 14: Awkward Date & Schemes

**This & That From The Author: **It's been a month since I last updated! Sorry, I have been busy lately, with two other stories! But that has been put to the side the because I finished what I had to do with them and I now place my attention to this story! Enjoy Chapter 14, my dear readers!

By the way, forgot to mention this in Chapter 12, but Peach's father is in therapy for what he has done, I mean he caused a lot of problems and went overboard with his plan. It's to control his paranoia and his temper.

Hopefully, he'll recover. . .soon?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Awkward Date & Schemes**

In Diamond City, a young, long orange haired, blue eyed girl with a blue jean skirt and a red shirt with a pizza symbol on it, sat on a chair at a coffee shop; waiting patiently for someone.

She hummed a tune of a song she liked, and she could not wait to get this date started.

That's right, the young lady was on a date, but with whom? Someone that most people would never in think that she would go on a date with someone like of what they would observe and consider 'fat' and 'ugly.'

The clock in the shop, stroke 10 sharp. He should be here by now, and she would be delighted after waiting all alone for him.

Wait, alone?

She wasn't, in fact a younger woman with a giant long black ponytails, orange 6 pointed headband that looked like flower petals, red dress with an orange bandana around her neck; black stockings, and red sneakers with a devil imp floating beside her accompanied the woman's side. She sat across from her.

"Mona, I personally do not approve you doing this," protested the young girl. "Why go on a date with him, of all people?"

The young woman laughed softly as she saw her younger friend drink coffee. "Oh Ashley, he may not be the most attractive man in the world, but there's just something about him that interests me. Looks should not matter when it comes to. . ."

"Love?" Ashley stated, believing that she finished Mona's sentence.

The orange haired blushed greatly at the statement. "Oh n-n-no! Ashley! We are not exactly together! That is so sudden to say I um. . .well. . ."

"So you just have a small crush on Wario? Like attracted? Too soon to be considered, 'love'?"

"Uh, yeah," Mona replied softly, her face was so pink as bubble gum and she played with her hair.

Ashley noticed Mona's reaction, a bit of grimace came to the girl. Since when did this beautiful young woman she called a friend named Mona; started to develop feelings for an arrogant, greedy, selfish man named Wario? Ashley did recall at one point that Mona called Wario a 'greedy punk' for not paying them a salary when they worked for WarioWare Inc.

They left WarioWare, for Diamond Software because Wario barely ever paid his employees and it made Ashley sick to the bone? She and Mona left for one of those reasons, yet Mona agreed to go on a date with Wario after what he did? It just did not seem to work out in her mind, but then again it has been years since their departure.

She finished her coffee, rose out of her chair, and began to walk away.

"Ashley, you're leaving already?" inquired Mona surprisingly.

Ashley turned back for a moment and nodded. "Have fun," she spat. Just when she was going to open the glass door, a fat plumber approached the door and opened it.

"A-Ashley?" he asked.

"Oh, just in time," muttered Ashley. She pointed to the back of the shop. "She's over there, later." The girl left with her devil, Red.

Wario glimpsed at her trail of walking away, then he shrugged it off and went in.

He sat across from Mona, who did not even pay attention the slightest because she was drinking her coffee. When she finished taking her sip she opened her eyes. "Wario!"

"Hey," greeted the plumber.

Mona put down her cup and smiled. "Hey. Good morning. How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose. Just got back from my treasure hunting trip with Waluigi. We found a lot of loot! Hehehe!"

"Of course. You and your treasure fetishes. How is Waluigi doing?"

"He's been alright, I guess," Wario replied. "I feel kind of bad for him though with the shit he went through before we went on the trip."

A waiter approached them with a black book and two menus and handed it to Wario & Mona. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," replied Wario & Mona and opened their menu books as the waiter left.

"What happened?" Mona asked, despite looking at the menu.

"Did you hear about the Fake Bowser incident/kidnapping of Peach a few weeks ago at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, I did. What about it?"

Wario sighed as he continued to look at the menu.

"Welp, you know that Daisy, one of the victims of the incident, was sent to the hospital along with Mario and Luigi, right?"

"By Daisy, you mean Princess Daisy of Sarasaland? Yes, I know that," Mona answered.

She then put down the menu, she knew where this was going. "Let me guess, Waluigi went to go see her, right?"

"Yep, you see -"

"And he got rejected, didn't he?"

Before Wario could finish his sentence he nodded. "Yeah. You see, on the day of the incident, Waluigi dragged me all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom in my car. Heck, we even trespassed a closed highway to the kingdom because it was more quick to get to the hospital. Took us all night to get there. You should've seen the look on his eyes Mona, he really was desperate to see her. Once we got to the hospital, Walu ran to see Daisy, saw Luigi there, fought with him after he got burned by Luigi's harsh words of Daisy will never take any interest in him; and left feeling depressed. Cursing how Daisy is with Luigi is instead of him. How he wished that Daisy would appreciate and see what he does for her more."

The waiter came returned with a black book. "Ready to order?"

The plumber & the woman nodded. "Yes."

. . .

After the waiter took their orders, Wario continued the conversation regarding Waluigi and his love for Daisy, ready to give out his opinion, since they had to wait for their food.

"Personally, I think Walu should give up on a Daisy," he stated. "He and her will _never_ be together. He needs to move on, find some other girl that will truly love him and appreciate him."

Mona however shook her head. "I expected you to say that. It's not that simple Wario. People always say: 'Oh move on, you'll find someone better.' But, how? The pain does not go away easily. I can tell that right now, Waluigi is in pain, no matter where he is. I can't help but feel pity for him right now. When one is in love, they'll do whatever in their power to gain the heart of the person they love. They're persistent."

"I suppose," Wario said after sipping his coffee. He placed the cup down. "But Daisy doesn't even love the guy, she likes that stupid twerp Luigi, the brother of my damn rival. Why bother chasing her when she has shown that she is taken and has no interest in him? I also find Daisy too hyper and just plain annoying. Waluigi can do so much better. Seriously, what's a so great about her?"

"Well Daisy is a very beautiful princess," explained Mona. "Now I never really met her in person so I can't judge her personality, but from what I have seen in pictures, I can tell she can attract many men to fall for her. She's simply gorgeous, but she does seem tough. I guess Waluigi likes her for that."

"For looks? Nah, Walu likes the girl because he says of who she is. Well maybe looks might be partial to it but -" Wario shrugged of uncertainty.

"Could be because of her high status, I mean she is, of royalty," Mona reminded Wario.

Wario's eyes narrowed at his coffee cup. "Meh, still think he should give up on her. She is not worth it. She has someone already."

"But it's not easy." Mona said and then took another sip of her coffee. Then her face lightened up with an idea. "You know, we should find him a partner!"

Wario felt startled at her statement. Find Waluigi a _partner_? How? Why get involved with one's love life, when he has his own to take care of? He never expected Mona to say this. "You're nuts."

Mona frowned. "I am not! Wario, we should help him! He needs someone! I know he's desperate for one!"

Wario rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, since when are we going in deep thought into this?"

"Good question. You brought it up."

"Well you asked how Waluigi was doing."

"I didn't expect a long answer."

"Same with you! This a date is supposed to be about _us_! Not a him!" Wario slammed his hands on the table.

Mona gasped. He was right. She's been to busy paying attention to Waluigi and his problems rather than the true purpose of why she was on this date in the first place.

Based on Mona's reaction, Wario began to think of ideas of why they would go into deep conversation over Waluigi. And then it hit him. He narrowed his eyes at Mona.

"I bet the reason you are doing this, is because you're too afraid to talk about things between us and you rather prefer talking about others, isn't that right, Mona?"

Mona froze. "N-no," she mumbled.

"Are you shy?"

Mona's face started to turn red. "Um, I, heh. . ."

Wario face palmed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. Let us settle down. It's okay if you are. I'm fine. But lets not spend this whole date on Waluigi, kay? He has his own problems to deal with, we shouldn't interfere."

Mona bobbed her head slowly. "You're. . .right." Although on the inside, she truly did wish to help the poor purple capped lad.

"So. . .um, have you heard of the Grand Mushroom Kingdom ball going to be held on Friday at the Mushroom Kingdom?" Wario asked, switching the topic.

"Uh yes I have," Mona replied. "It's a Baby shower in celebration of Princes Peach's pregnancy. As well as her marriage to Mario in a few months."

"That's right."

"I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Pff, she couldn't keep her legs closed for Mario."

With that statement Mona stood up and slapped the plumber with her face red. "Pervert!"

Wario rubbed his swollen cheek. "Wha? It's a true no?"

"Saying such vulgar things!" she scolded. "Shame on you!"

Wario began to chuckle at her reaction. Both she and Waluigi, the victims of his vulgar, obscure, statements.

"Why are you chuckling! ?" Mona exclaimed. "Not funny!"

"Wanna go with me to the ball?"

Then she stopped yelling. "P-pardon?"

"That's right I said it," Wario announced. "Come with me to the a ball on Friday. It'll be hella fun."

Mona blushed into deep red, going to an exclusive, extravagant, party? With such a man such as Wario? Sure he was rich, but greedy. What would she even wear if she were to go? She is indeed wealthy herself, but she would have to go to her huge wardrobe and it would take hours to pick out the perfect outfit.

"Uh, I. . ."

"If getting an outfit is the problem, I'll buy ya one," Wario stated.

Mona sat with her hands rubbing her cheeks. "Um, I never been to a ball."

"And that's an opportunity for you. You can finally get to go to one! So whaddaya say?"

Mona started to tremble and stammered: "O-okay."

Wario face's lightened with glee. "Yes! Honey, ya won't regret doing this!"

He started to dance a bit but then he bumped into the waiter with the food.

The waiter frowned at Wario, for almost making him drop the food.

Wario's grew red in embarrassment and sat back at the table, making Mona giggle and the waiter delivered the food to their table.

. . .

Meanwhile, Pauline was driving to someplace. One would probably say her home but that wasn't the case.

In fact, she was driving to a place where it held a magnificent kingdom, and an old friend.

After a few hours, she finally arrived at the place. It's been a while since her last visit.

"Hey, I am back, Waffle Kingdom," she snickered as she drove to the castle.

She parked in front of the gate to the castle. She looked in the mirror to fix her hair and put on some makeup. She took her purse and went to the gate where two guards were securing it. She straightened her dress and smiled. "Hello."

One of the guards looked at her curiously. "Afternoon, lady, how may I help you?"

"I would like to see the princess of this glorious kingdom."

"The Princess? Do you know her personally?"

"Of course."

"Your name?"

"Pauline James."

"Alright. We'll see if we can get you in contact with the princess."

. . .

After one of the guards checked in the castle to see if the princess was available, the guard allowed Pauline to enter the back of the castle.

"She's in the garden," he stated. He bowed. "Hope you enjoy your stay, Ms. Pauline."

"Thank you." Pauline walked into the garden, were she passed through many plants of different sizes and colors. She then noticed a young woman dressed in chocolate dress. Her shoulders covered in sleeves. Near her waist was a dark brown belt, her black hair tied in a bun, her bronze crown designed with only one jewel on top. Her chest with the same jewel. The jewel of the color light white cream. Her white face turned to the sound of footsteps made by Pauline which startled her.

"Hmm? Oh! Pauline? Is that you!" she yelled in surprise.

Pauline nodded and crossed her arms and smirked. "Hey there Éclair, we need to talk."

* * *

**More This & That: **Sorry not that much on Peach, Mario, & Luigi here in this chapter! But do not worry, they will be in the next chapter! Besides, I did say earlier in an author note a few chapters back that this story will star on other characters as well.

Also, please give a around of applause to Mona, Ashley, & Éclair for making their appearances to this story!

If you don't know who they are, I suggest you look them up on Mario wiki.

Also, what do you think Pauline is scheming? Why is Éclair being involved in this?

Stay tuned and review if you wish! By the way 94 reviews this story has so far! Only 6 more to a hundred! And for that, I thank you all so much! This is my most popular fic and I couldn't have done it without you readers! Thanks!

Oh and one last thing, Mona is 20 here in this fic and for Ashley, I made her 17. Why? Because in the Wario games, she was a girl in high school now, she is older. If I made her have the same age as she is in the games, then going on a date with Wario. . .would be creepy. LOL!


	16. Chapter 15: Speculations

**This & That From The Author: **I hate myself.

Ah, hate such as strong word, maybe 'dislike' is the better answer?

Why? Because I really need to stop changing usernames. . .I'm never satisfied with any I go with, why am I so difficult to please? But this username I currently wear maybe a salvation/solution to it! If you want to hear the reasons, feel free to stop by my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Speculations**

"_Oh! Pauline! Is that you?"_

"_Hey there Éclair, we need to talk."_

. . .

The sound of a liquid one called tea poured onto a white cup as two women sat right across each other at a table in a vast, beautiful garden.

"Thank you dear, you are now excused," said one of the women to a servant who was pouring the tea. The servant bowed at woman who she considered to be superior. "Yes your highness," she said softly and walked off.

"It's been a while since I've been here," the other woman said as she sat across from the other who excused the servant. The other woman let out a light laugh. "Yes it has Pauline. What brings you here to my kingdom?"

Pauline took hold of her cup filled with hot herbal liquid. "Well Princess Éclair, you don't mind if I take some of your time to tell you the story that leads to my presence here, no?"

The princess shook her head and smiled. "Of course not, we have all the time in the world, Pauline. After all I am a friend of yours, and friends listen to what their other friends say. Well, tell me, you may begin whenever you like."

Pauline smirked at the Princess' positive response. "Excellent. Princess, sit back and relax, let Pauline here tell you the story. . ."

. . .

A car parked near the gates of the glorious castle of the Mushroom Kingdom. Otherwise known as the castle of Princess Peach. Once the car stopped its motor. A red capped plumber swiftly went out of the car and slammed the door shut. He locked his vehicle and ran to the gates.

One of the castle guards stopped the plumber's motion. "Halt!"

"Oh! It's a me! Mario! Her fiancée!" the plumber exclaimed. "I need to see Peach!"

Another castle guard nodded. "Ah, well you may enter. Open the gates."

The gates were opened by a small Toad guard and Mario entered the path to the castle doors without hesitation. "Peach!"

"I knew it," said a blonde haired princess to a green capped plumber. The two were in her bedroom. "He still has feelings for _her_! He ran off with her!" The princess jumped into her bed and sobbed. He face dug into one of her pink, frilly, comfy cushions.

"Aw, Peach, don't say that," consulted the plumber as he sat on her bed looking at her head that was showing her back/hair. "Didn't you say Pauline kidnapped him? It wasn't voluntary on his account, against his will. I bet he's trying to escape by now."

"Why isn't he picking up his calls by me then? He's not even picking up yours!" sobbed the princess.

"Maybe Pauline took his phone?"

"Master Mario! I ask of you please do not run!" cried a voice from outside the room. "Master Mar - !"

The bedroom doors swung open and Mario entered the room, with Toadsworth following him. "Peach, Luigi," he puffed. He panted due shortness of breath by running.

"Mario!" exclaimed Luigi in delight. "Thank goodness you are here! We were worried!"

"I tried to stop him from running but he was so desperate to come here!" Toadsworth explained, trying to cover Mario's abrupt behavior. "I apologize Princess."

Peach lifted her head from the pillow and turned her head to Mario. Her eyes red from the tears and she placed a frown. Signaling Mario of discontent. Mario gulped a bit. "It's fine," she spat. "You may leave Toadsworth. I need to have a talk with my troublesome fiancée." Toadsworth nodded and curtly left the room. Peach then turned to Luigi. "I suggest you leave too for the time being. Wait in the hall."

Luigi hesitated at first, but finally agreed. "Okay." He arose from the bed and disappeared out of the room quickly, shutting the doors, leaving his older brother with his bitter fiancée.

Mario gulped once more at Peach. He began to sweat causing him to get grab of bit of his sweatshirt near his neck. "It's a bit hot in here, huh?"

There was no answer. Peach glared at Mario. She arose from her bed and walked towards him. Mario took a few steps back uptight for what may happen next. The next move played by the princess was a slap on one of Mario's cheeks. Mario rubbed his swollen cheek. "Ouch."

"Must have had fun when your ex kidnapped you hmm?" Peach barked with her hands to her hips.

Mario gasped. "No! Nothing happened, I-a swear!"

"Then why didn't you answer the calls made by me or your brother?"

"My phone was on vibrate!"

"Uh-huh, okay, we'll go with that."

Mario stomped his foot, "Look Peach, nothing happened when Pauline kidnapped me! We just had a talk while in the car! That's all!"

"A talk of perhaps trying to get back together?" speculated the princess bitterly.

Mario frowned and clenched his fists. He began to grow irritated with his stubborn fiancée. She was jumping into conclusions, he had to put an end. "NO! Nothing of that sort Peach! That's not true at all! All we talked about is how she was shocked of me being engaged to you, being a future king, and a father! I can't believe you would think of such things!"

"Well, what about you?" yelled the princess in return. "At mall where you first saw her in years, you treated her so well as if the two of you were still dating! You completely ignored my presence! As if I didn't exist! Why do you think I would lead to such speculation of you trying to go back to her?"

"Hey! I haven't seen her in years! And I don't see how my actions towards her would lead you to believe that I wanted to return to her! Nor I ignored you!"

Peach crossed her arms. "Um lets see, wrestling, letting her scuffle your hair, going with her to a restaurant, and leaving me with a crapload of bags. Yeah you totally didn't seem like you didn't want to back to her."

"Oh mama mia, Peach you are so stubborn! How the hell are those gestures signals of me wanting to reunite with Pauline?" Mario face palmed. "Stop jumping into conclusions!"

"Hmph," Peach turned her back towards Mario, at this point it seemed hopeless for Mario to change her mind. She sighed. "Well I'll admit, she's pretty. How old is she?"

"I think the same age or a year older than you," Mario stated, calming down. "Why?"

Peach titled a little of her head to the plumber. "Huh, I see. Looks like she still has the hots for you based on the way she treated you at the mall. She's your type hmm? Being so open. Good for you two, there's a chance for you to be together again. Great."

Mario snapped, just when he let some loose ends just a bit with himself. "Peach! I - !" He paused as something caught his eye.

His beloved Princess was in tears. "I'm sorry," she sobbed wiping some of her tears. "I was jumping into conclusions and being mean."

"Oh no! Peach! Don't-a cry!" Mario leaned down to the floor as Peach slumped down. He wiped the small salty droplets of water from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No Mario it is not your fault," admitted the Princess. "It's just. . .I -"

"Say no more," The plumber placed his gloved finger on her lips. He placed a small smile. "Peach, you are the only one for me," he declared. "I may have once been a relationship with Pauline, but that's in the past. That's over and we'll never be together again, because I'm happy here with you."

The words of comfort and love led Peach to bring out more tears and hugged her lover.

Mario chuckled and caressed her blonde hair. "Oh Peachy, Peachy. You're so fragile, small, a bit of a crybaby but a sweetheart. You're. . .**my sweet little Peachy**."

Peach giggled a bit from his response. "You're so sweet, I guess that's one of things I love about you, Mario."

* * *

"So, that's the story hmm?" concluded Princess Éclair after Pauline finished explaining her story of her meeting of her ex, his brother and his soon to be wife who she was not fond of.

"That's right," Pauline finished. "So, what do you think about this, Éclair?"

Éclair took a sip of her tea and then placed it back down. "Well first off, I guess it's all true then. About Princess Peach being engaged and pregnant."

"What? Is that news new to you?" Pauline inquired.

Éclair shook her head at Pauline's question. "Oh no. I've heard of it before numerous times. The first time I heard about it was from a servant of mine here. Of course I didn't believe it, I thought it was just a rumor. Then I heard it on the news, I still believed it was just speculation. Finally, I saw Peach's announcement on live TV, still thought it was some sort of an act, some doubt involved. Now after hearing it from you, I am now a firm believer of it."

Pauline told her that she understood but wondered why Éclair would not believe it so easily. Perhaps she had a hard time trusting people after her kidnapping by the Chestnut King, and he was imprisoned from such kidnapping. She was now in peace but with no one.

"So, do you have anything else to add?" Éclair stated, raising a brow. "Because it looks like you only came here to talk and not have some sort of plan. I bet you do have one since you told me the story, yes?"

Pauline smirked she placed her arms on the table, her head on top of her hands that where keep it up. "Yes I do. You see Éclair, I do not like Mario's fiancée."

Éclair laughed a bit. "As expected because you two were once together. Let me guess, you wish to get him back?"

Pauline gave a slight nod. "My, my, Éclair. Hun, you are pretty smart."

"It's actually pretty obvious."

"I see."

"But. . .I wonder what do I have to do with this?"

"Because I need you to do me a huge favor in order for this plan to succeed. Will you help me?"

Éclair thought for a few moments. Helping her friend getting back her ex and tearing apart his current relationship with Peach. Sounded harsh. "I don't know. . ." was her answer.

"What do you mean 'I don't know?'" Pauline growled.

"It sounds harsh. Why would you want to tear apart your ex's current relationship, if he's happy? Shouldn't you let him go and you find your own happiness with someone else?" Éclair admitted.

Pauline glared at the princess of a delicious delicacy. "Look whose talking. Hypocrite, you're telling me that I should move on and find someone else while you still yearn for the younger Mario brother."

Éclair froze.

"Didn't you say you had interest in Luigi after he saved you from your evil fiancée? But you couldn't be with him because once you found out he was once in love with you, he was already with someone else. Erm, what's her name. . .Daisy. You even cried to me about it and you want him. Isn't that right. . .Éclair?"

Éclair was silent, she spoke no word. Pauline snickered. "Gotcha."

"I do. . .want him," Éclair finally admitted.

"Ah, so you do. Well. . .oh!" Pauline's face lightened up with such excitement. "If you want I could help you get the younger Mario brother for you."

Éclair unfroze. "What?"

"Why not? Let us work together to get the men we deserve! You see I originally wanted you to find someone that uses magic or has potions so that I could go to see if they had any to do with love. But now I guess I have find _two_ potions. I ask you because you're a princess whose kingdom has many alliances with many others and I'm sure there's bound to be one that has a place or someone with magic related items."

"Ohhhh," Éclair stated. "I see but, Pauline I may want Luigi but I don't want to ruin his current relationship with the other princess. He's happy."

"But you're suffering, that's not fair! For him to be happy and you not! Éclair let me help you!" Pauline objected. "You always are so considerate of others! But never _yourself_! Let yourself be in spotlight for once! It's okay to be a little selfish."

"But, But-"

"Oh don't 'but' me, hun," Pauline interjected. "Éclair as a friend I would like you to be happy and you shall. Luigi will be yours. No matter what. You deserve him, after all he saved you. I can tell you two are perfect for each other as me and Mario. So hun, what's it gonna be?"

Éclair had no say because she was so unsure and uncomfortable with his conversation. "Um can we please -"

"Pfff, hun, decide now."

_To gain Luigi's heart, or to not gain his heart, _Éclair thought. She began to put deep thought into it. Maybe she did care for the feelings of others but never herself. But if one truly loves another but they are already happy with someone else, wouldn't the other person be glad that their loved one is already happy? However, Éclair was upset that Luigi had a special someone and she was all alone. She yearned for the company of another and felt guilty for not realizing his love for her before and that the Chestnut King was not the one for her. Maybe, for once she should think about herself.

Éclair frowned. Maybe it was time for a little change.

_I always allow people to trample over my feelings and care more about theirs rather than mine, in fact no one cares about mine. That's it for once, I will be one whose is cared for and the one who is happy._

Éclair took a deep breath. "Pauline," she stated. "I accept your offer. I've always been trampled, hurt, especially during my relationship with the Chestnut King. It was awful. And now it's my turn to get dirty. I wish for Luigi to be with me and it _will_ happen, even if I have to hurt his special one! Because she will see how the Chestnut King treated me!"

Pauline's face lightened with joy. "My, my! Finally you came to your senses sweetheart! About time! Do not worry, my plan will not fail! Let us begin with phase one of the plan now shall we? And that is finding a place or someone who has a love potion that can be given to us!"

* * *

**More This & That: **Short chapter, yeah I know.

Oh and Title Reference Galore!

In _Chapter 3: Complicated Thoughts _for this fic, I explained the meaning of the title but I think I found another meaning for it!

Lets break it down:

**My** - Peach has been addressed by many using this word. Such as by:

Mario: My Love

Daisy: My Friend

Toadsworth: My Princess

Toadstool: My Daughter

**Sweet** - Peach is a sweet girl as we know. One of her traits.

**Little** - She's fragile, easy to break. Small. Delicate, to be treated with care and a bit of a crybaby. This is how a characterize Peach to be honest.

**Peachy** - Her nickname given by many such as Mario & her father.

Overall the title emphasizes one character: Peach. She's main character after all. To show that it's about her. You readers could say that this is an alternative meaning to the title of the fic besides the original one that's said in Chapter 3.

Hope I explained it well to you!

Well I wish you peace, love, and pie readers! I must end this chapter here but we'll meet again in the next one!


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations

**This & That From The Author: **Yes I am alive. I apologize for not updating this fanfic in a long time. But hey better late than never, amirite? Welcome back, My Sweet Little Peachy. ;)

. . .

HOLY SHIT. (Pardon for foul language.)

This fic has officially reached to 30,000 hits and above.

I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks so much! I also thank to those that have helped this fanfic reach a hundred reviews and up! Seriously, thanks!

E-N-J-O-Y Chapter 16!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

.

.

.

"Um, I think those curtains should be placed near that left window down the hall," said Princess Peach to a servant. "It would make a great scenery to look at for our guests at the ball."

The servant bowed and took the long curtains down to put on the other window. Peach smiled in delight. Preparations for the Mushroom Kingdom Ball and her baby shower were running smoothly. She could not wait until next Friday, the day of the ball. It was going to be perhaps one of the most biggest celebrations in the Mushroom Kingdom since the Star Festival years ago. It was shaping up to be one of the most important days of her life. Everyone from, close friends and family, to the common people of her kingdom were invited. She hoped that at the party there will be no screw ups.

Otherwise, it would be a mayhem.

However, she needed to be optimistic about it. No disruptions would happen at the ball. She had to believe it so. She told her mind this many times.

Suddenly, a hand reached the princess' shoulder.

"Good morning, my daughter."

The pink princess flinched in response, she turned to see who it was, and she jumped back a bit. "O-h-h . . ."

King Toadstool was a bit startled by her reaction. Why did she flinch? "Peach?"

Peach recomposed herself. "Y - yes. . .Father?"

Toadstool narrowed his eyes a bit. Then he scoffed at the moment that just happened between them. "I am back. . .from therapy."

"Oh, that's nice to hear," Peach said softly. "How did it go?"

"Nice, I learned some ways to control my temper. How are the preparations going?"

"Quite well. Thank you, Father."

"Excellent to hear my daughter." The King embraced her lovingly, trying to show his fatherly affection. Peach however, did not return the embrace. She stood there, feeling overwhelmed.

_Please. . .let me go. . ._

The King finally released his embrace and was quite surprised at her for not returning it. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh! I am fine. Don't worry about me," Peach reassured. "Now Father, shouldn't you have more important matters to attend to? Such as meeting with the rulers of the Beanbean Kingdom to talk about the plans for the building of the new highway, that is to be created to connect the two kingdoms and make trade more efficient and faster?"

The King blinked. "Ah yes, yes! I totally forgot about that! My meeting is at. . .an hour!" Toadstool stopped looking at his watch and strolled off. "Need to prepare myself! Good luck with the preparations my daughter!"

Peach did a small wave. "May things go well. . .Father."

She let out a small sign. For some reason, she felt more different when she was around her father. What was the cause of it? The reason? She wasn't so sure herself. She began to ponder on it. She gasped as she found a conclusion. The treatment her father gave to her during her separation with Mario. He was horrible during that time. He caused her so much pain, and yet she forgave him. She couldn't hold a grudge against him forever. She had to let it go.

It turned out, that she may have not. Maybe she has become traumatized.

Maybe. . .

Peach shook her head. She assured herself, that her relationship with Toadstool is fine, and she does not fear him, after all they reconciled. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. And if she believed it, then it has to be true. After all, she was destined as future ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and must learn to become confident in herself, for a ruler is to become confident and strong. Her father's philosophy, yet. . .

_. . .why does she feel fear of the person who gave her that philosophy in the first place?_

Peach shook her head, she must not think of any of that. Pure nonsense, waste of time for someone has high status as her. She must continue her preparations. Time was precious.

. . .

"So, what dress looks good on me?"

"Why they all do! I am sorry but it's hard for me to pick!"

"Oh c'mon Luigi!" Princess Daisy muttered and she stomped her foot.

She invited Luigi to her castle to see what dress she could go to the ball with from her wardrobe. She held two elegant dresses and other dresses were laying on her bed. She have had tried over five different types of dresses and showed Luigi herself in all of them. Luigi examined her in each of them, and was so astonished by her beauty in the outfits; that it made him difficult to choose which dress suits her the most.

Daisy was a little irritated that her boyfriend could not choose which dress she looked best in, she tried on all outfits for that purpose of the plumber being able to choose since she couldn't do herself. Unfortunately, not even he can do it.

"I am sorry honey," Luigi lamented. "It's just that you look amazing in all of them."

Daisy frowned. "Oh really? Come on, there's gotta be at least ONE dress that doesn't suit me best." She began to point at the dresses. "This one? Or this?"

There was no answer for a few moments. But then Luigi finally replied. "Well that black one looks too old fashioned, when you tried that blue one it made you look a little fat, and that pink one, to me that suits Peach more."

"Finally!" Daisy yelled in relief to Luigi's reply. "You see? You were able to pick at least some that I should avoid!" She picked up the dresses from her bed and placed them back in her wardrobe.

"Process of elimination, it works!" Luigi exclaimed happily.

"And what's going on here?" said a voice.

The princess and the plumber turned to see Queen Lillian appear. "Still choosing?"

"Oh we just started," Daisy said smirking. "Heheheh."

"Hnnn, I see. Your father and I chose already our own outfits. This Friday is most definitely going to get exciting, no?"

"Of course, because my best friend Peachy is going to celebrate her baby shower and host a ball with her fiance Mario! It's going to be so awesome!" Daisy declared with such enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah! This will be really incredible!" Luigi yelled in excitement. "Can't wait!"

. . .

By nightfall, a princess named after delicacy, Princess Eclair, was preparing to go into slumber. She was almost finished with brushing her long black hair until her phone began to ring. She quickly ran to her phone and picked up. "Hello?"

_"Hey Eclair baby! I have some good news!"_

"Oh! Pauline!" Eclair exclaimed in surprise. "What's going on?"

_"I found a place where we can active our plan!" _Pauline exclaimed from the phone. She was looking at an advertisement in the paper that caught her interest.

_"Really? Where?" _Eclair exclaimed from her phone.

"Hold on, let me tell you what the advert says," Pauline began to read the advert, it said:

_"Have problems with health, money, love?_

_Do you feel like you have so many problems weighing all over you?_

_Things not going your way? _

_Never fear._

_Ashley is here._

_Call for an appointment. Free consolation._

_I will make your problems disappear._

_Using Dark Potions!"_

"And here is the contact info." Pauline read the info and asked for Eclair's thought on it.

"Oh. . oh my." Eclair finally said. "My goodness. Pauline."

_"Well, what do you think hun? Should we go check this place out or not?"_

The Princess began to think and started to recall what happened earlier today.

After many many years of not seeing each other, Pauline decided to drop by and visit which caused the Princess to be in surprise. She wondered why the stylish woman decided to visit her after many years of disconnection. It seemed so weird to Eclair for Pauline to appear out of the blue. Maybe it was a rekindle of their once cherished friendship? Pauline wanted to see her again?

It was neither.

The lady in red revealed to her about her disgust of Princess Peach, the woman who her ex had become engaged to and was going to have a child with. Not to mention a grand baby shower and ball were to be held in honor of it the upcoming Friday. At first the Princess found it silly for her old friend to get worked up over such thing, but she then realized how the man Peach was with was once Pauline's.

Perhaps Pauline still had some feelings for Mario. It had to be.

Eclair stood corrected but she told Pauline that she must move on with her life and forget her former love. Only to end up being caught in her own advice as Pauline stated how much Eclair had a soft spot for Mario's younger brother, Luigi. And just like Pauline, she too yearned for someone, particularly the younger Mario brother. Of course, they weren't going to let them go, well Pauline wasn't going to allow it. So the scheme of getting love potions to force the Mario brothers to fall for them and leave their Princesses was the best they could come up with gaining their love.

For they believed that they deserved those men. They loved them as well, no?

Eclair finally came with a response after finishing her thinking process and smirked. "Why. . .yes."

_"Excellent. How about tomorrow? I am free, are you?"_

"Umm . . ." Eclair began to think for a few moments. Was she free? She finally said: ". . .yes. Lets go."

_"My, alright then! I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning! Diamond City is pretty long to drive to so it's best to go early!"_

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

_Click._ Eclair proceeded to her bed. Eagerly waiting for tomorrow. Although before she was quite unsure about snatching the men away from their current relationships. But then she realized that she has been trampled in love with her relationship with the Chestnut King. She was not going to allow herself to get hurt any longer.

Even if she had to hurt others to get what she wanted.

_This will be fun._

The plan was to begin.

. . .

The very next day a red car drove through the streets of Diamond City, containing the two women, awaiting to arrive at their destination.

"I've never been to this place before," Eclair said looking at the buildings through the window. "This city looks so grand."

"I have," Pauline declared. "It's a pretty cool place."

"Really, for what purpose Pauline?"

The stylish woman grinned. "Just for travel Eclair. I enjoy traveling to extravagant places."

"But you haven't been to the place we are going now, I presume?"

Pauline shook her head. "First time, and hopefully the person who might be able to help us with the potions will take the deal."

"I am sure she will, I mean, what would be the point of her advertisement then?"

"Ah! Almost forgot!" Pauline threw Eclair the paper. "Find the street. We're almost approaching the woods where the street is, and I don't think you know the address of the place so read from the advertisement on the paper."

"Oh, right," Eclair opened the paper looking for the advertisement. "Hmmm. . .ah! Found it!"

Beneath the ad was the contact info and saw the address. "4 Spooky Lane, got it, Pauline as soon as you reach the forest, turn left." She read from the directions on the ad.

"Gotcha."

. . .

Downtown in Diamond City at a mall, a fat yellow capped plumber and a small orange haired woman recently paid for outfits for the ball they planned to attend the upcoming Friday. They were quite enthusiastic about it and wanted the day to come sooner.

"Oh, I just can't wait for Friday!" The woman squealed in delight. "It's going to be so much fun, right Wario?"

"Yeah, and I am going with one of the prettiest girls on the planet," Wario smirked, adding more benefits for Friday.

Mona let out a small blush. "Uh, hey! Don't call me that!"

Wario let out a big laugh. "Aww you're blushing!"

"Oh shut it!" Mona began to wrestle with him, but little did they know that a tall, lanky, purple capped plumber was observing them from a far.

_Shit! They're here! _The plumber Waluigi muttered in his head. He began to sneakily pass by them and proceeded to the cash register to pay for a black suit he found hoping to not be seen. For he did not want anyone aware of what he was planning to do. He heard the complaints of Mona toward Wario during their wrestle about Wario complimenting her, and Waluigi hoped that the two would continue it and not turn around.

"Heh, you better stop, because I am stronger than you Mona and could easily own you!"

"Oh yeah! Do it then!"

"Oh I will - Waluigi!"

Too late.

The lanky plumber heard his name and turned to see his friend with the girl. He quickly turned away and ran to the cashier, with a red face.

"What's he doing here?" Wario inquired in surprise.

"And he has a suit. . ." Mona pondered. ". . .is he going to the ball too?" She ran after Waluigi.

"Wait up!" Wario followed.

"Damn it!" Waluigi growled. His undercover was revealed and ruined, once he approached the cashier he yelled at him to quickly scan his suit so that he could leave.

"Waluigi! Wait!"

He heard the voice of Mona, which caused him to sweat and panic a little. "Damn it! Hurry up!"

The cashier frowned. "Calm down sir! I just need to take this tag out of the suit and we're good."

"Come on, come on!" Waluigi slammed the desk. "I don't - "

"Waluigi!"

Waluigi turned to see the people he did not want to come in contact with and groaned. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF!"

"Oh Walu!" Mona embraced the plumber. "It's been a while!"

"Whatcha doing here?" Wario inquired, eager to know the reason. "Why not go to the mall at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"None of your business," Waluigi snarled as he pulled away from Mona and handed the cashier the money. "Go away."

Mona frowned. Why the sudden disgust towards their presence? It's not like they were strangers or anything, Waluigi knew them. What was the reason?

"Why so rude?" She asked. "Do you have some important business that you do not want us to know?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. Mona was so good at analyzing things. "Yeah, something like that."

"Is it bad?"

"No!" The plumber yelled. "Not at all!" He took his bag with the suit in annoyance. "Now I am out!"

Mona & Wario observed Waluigi walk out of the store stomping. "What's his problem?"

"Gee, I dunno," Wario scratched the back of his head. "Ah well, that's Waluigi for ya."

"People these days," Waluigi muttered, he stomped to his car. "Can't mind their own business, eh?"

He pulled out his car keys and opened his door. He sat in his driver seat and then closed the entrance. He then looked inside his bag with the suit. Waluigi let out an uneasy look. He hoped that what he had in store for a certain Princess will not fail.

_This time. . .she will be mine for sure._

. . .

"NO, NO, NO! Augh, why isn't it working!"

A small red devil by the name of Red heard the ramblings of his master. He approached a potion room and saw his master, Ashley rambling on the error of her experiment. She had been working on a new potion for a while, but it seemed to not be working as she has tested it with some rats.

"Augh, this is just frustrating!" Ashley slammed her face into a desk. "Why?"

Red approached Ashley with concern. He pat her shoulder wanting to know. The young witch turned to her small companion, her eyes were baggy, her hair was quite messy and her ponytails were falling off. "Hey Red," she grumbled.

The devil frowned. _"My dear Ashley, you look awful."_

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious. What do you think? I've been working on this damn potion for days. I've lost sleep to it too."

Red shook his head. _"Oh my Ashley. Take a break. Honestly. You also haven't opened your place due to it and done your job. Your clients are wondering why the mansion has been closed for a long time."_

"They're gonna have to wait for a while longer," Ashley announced. "For I am not going to stop until I get the potion right!"

_"Ashley, it's not good to stress yourself."_

"Sorry Red, my decision."

_"But Ashley - " _

"MY DECISION!" Ashley yelled in frustration. "Deal with it!"

Red backed down and flew away. He sighed, he could see that Ashley was starting to her lose herself due to countless failures on the potion. He hoped that she achieves success soon for he cared for her deeply.

* * *

"So this. . ."

"Yes, this has to be the place. The Haunted Mansion of the Magical Witch Ashley."

Princess Eclair became astounded with view bestowed upon her. The mansion was huge but it let out a paranormal chill. The dark gray cloudy sky and gravestones encircling around the mansion made it look worse.

She felt chills through her spine. "Pauline, I don't know about this. This place looks creepy."

"Well the ad did say it was a haunted place," reminded Pauline. "Now that we're here, lets go in."

She took hold of Eclair's hand for reassurance that she is not alone and proceeded to the entrance of the mansion. Eclair couldn't help but be fearful as she reached closer and closer to the door. What lurks behind the red door was beyond what she believed.

"The Magical Witch Ashley, she will help us," reminded Pauline.

Pauline finally reached the door and rung the bell. Hoping for a response, she waited.

Just as he was close to falling asleep, Red heard the bell ring. He groaned. _"Don't they know we're closed? When the door is closed, it means we're closed!"_

He flew to the door in annoyance and peeked through the door hole to see the two women. _"Ugh, go away."_

The devil opened the door which caused Eclair to let out a scream and hide behind Pauline once she saw him.

Pauline became startled by who was at the door. "What the?"

_"Sorry girls, but we're closed."_ announced Red, hoping the two ignorant clients would leave . _"Now turn around and leave. Come back another day."_

"C - closed?" Pauline yelled in annoyance. "What!"

_"When the door of the mansion is closed, it means it's closed," _Red barked. _"Don't you two know that?"_

"Well it's our first time here," Eclair announced. "So no."

_"Oh! Well that explains a lot!" _Red stated, surprised by Eclair's statement. However, it made sense, as he realized that he has never seen these two before. _"But anyways, we're closed now. So sorry. You can come back another time. Ms. Ashley is very busy so she can't help now."_

This made Pauline's face red with anger. She, along with her companion Eclair came all the way here for the potion and her plan to activate, and to see that it was closed was just unacceptable. She grabbed hold of Red by the collar, her menacing blue orbs pierced through him.

"Listen here you!" She growled. "I drove all the way here since morning with my good friend Princess Eclair because I heard this place could help us with a problem we're having; but now you're telling me that it's closed? HA! Sorry but you better bring in that damn Magical Witch here because I am not going to let this journey from my place to here go to fucking waste! You hear me NOW? GET THE DAMN WITCH!"

Such menace in her voice, Pauline desperately wanted to see the witch. Red, made a glare and declared with disgust: _"Unhand me, woman."_

Pauline grudgingly released the red devil. "Go get her," she demanded with menace.

To avoid anymore conflict Red hesitantly flew back in to get his master. He could not believe he easily submitted himself to that woman and was following her orders to get Ashley. She was not even his master! Only Ashley could boss him around like that!

He was furious at himself for allowing to give up easily and followed orders. Red finally reached the room where Ashley was and called for her name.

The witch turned. "What is it Red!"

_"My lady," _Red said in such a hesitant tone. _"Someone has come to see you."_

"Uh, don't they know I am not available now?" Ashley inquired. "The door is closed, they should know!"

_"They're new clients my dearest Ashley. I told them to leave and we're not in service, but one of the clients; this ugly woman dressed in red, menacingly grabbed me and forcibly made me to come and get you. She is quite scary Madam."_

Suddenly a thought came to Red. He flashed a devious grin. _"You know, Ashley, maybe you can come out and teach them a lesson? Since they did not listen to me and they caused harm to your minion which is me? I mean no one should be allowed to mess with me, correct?" _

However Red noticed that the girl disappeared._ "Ashley?"_

The Magical witch ran down her staircase towards the entrance of her mansion, her eyes filled with fury. _How dare they try to make my Red follow their orders, as only I, the great Ashley can do that such thing! They shall pay! _

"Damn, what's taking that red thing so long?" Pauline said impatiently, her foot tapped on concrete of the entrance steps.

"Well she did say that the witch Ashley was busy," Eclair reminded her.

"Hmph, wait who is that girl?"

"Hmm?" Eclair & Pauline noticed the small young teen girl run pulling her wand.

"Go away you fiends!"

"Ahh Pauline!" Eclair began to tug her friend but the lady in Red was too shocked to notice her warning. "Wha?"

_No wait. . . _Pauline thought to herself. _Don't tell me. . ._

The Magical witch threw down the woman to the ground.

_. . .that this is. . ._

Pauline yelped in response as the witch pointed her wand at her face. The tip of wand began to glow a bright red from the red jewel on the tip.

_. . .the Magical Witch Ashley?!_

"You!" Ashley yelled menacingly.

"Pauline!" Eclair yelled in horror and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Are you the one who harmed Red?"

"Let go of me, you little brat!" Pauline protested but then Ashley pressed her wand closer to her neck causing her head to hit the ground.

"I'll ask again," Ashley asked in a furious tone. "Are you the one who harmed my devil Red?"

"Oh, you mean that small freak before!" Pauline yelled. "Yeah I ordered him to get the Magical Witch Ashley! So what? Who are you?"

_"My Ashley!" _Red flew to see his master on the woman who threatened him before.

"I'm Ashley." She answered with anger. Her red orbs furiously beamed at the shocked Pauline. Thunder roared through the sky after a lighting bolt appeared.

There was silence for a few moments. Then finally Pauline spoke up with shock. "You're Ashley? But, you. . .you're just a small girl! I thought you were going to be some old hag!"

_"Did you just hear that? Cast a spell on her Ashley!"_ Red yelled with disgust for Pauline thinking his master as some old person. _"Make her pay!"_

"What did you just called me you little bitch?" Ashley asked with anger. "Don't make me - !"

"Please stop!"

The sound of the plea came from Princess Eclair. Ashley and Pauline turned to her who was quite nervous. "P-please stop fighting."

Ashley glared at Pauline, who made glare as well. She pulled herself away from her and placed her wand back in her dress pocket. "Hmph." Her red orbs narrowed at Pauline. "Meh, I am not in the mood for wasting any of my good spells on someone who looks like a tramp."

"EXCUSE ME?" Pauline yelled in anger as she got up and wiped her red dress. "How dare you?"

"What do you want?"

Ashley quickly changed the subject wanting to get whatever they wanted over and make them leave. The sooner the better. "Better tell me now or else I kick you guys out of my place."

_"Aww Ashley," _Red disappoint said, quite upset that Ashley won't cast her devious spells on the women.

"Oh so now you're going to listen to us?" Pauline crossed her arms. "Whatever, I read your ad on a newspaper and I came here to see if you can help us with an issue that we are having."

_"And you can come back another time," _Red recalled. _"We're closed. And that you forced me to get my Ashley is just unacceptable."_

"No Red, it's alright," Ashley said. "I can do it now."

_"But Ashley. . ."_

The witch whispered to her companion: _"The sooner, the better. I don't want to deal with these people later on."_

The witch then faced to Pauline. "What's your issue?"

Pauline let out a small chuckle. "Well, I need two love potions for this Friday. I would like to cast a love spell on two men."

"Love spell?"

"Yes. A love spell. Got any we could get?"

"For what purpose?"

Pauline let out a small growl. She didn't want anyone aware of her plans. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Of course, that way I know what type of love potion to give you."

"Oh, well it's for two people will be at the Mushroom Kingdom Grand Ball this Friday, you have heard of it right?"

Ashley began to think, then finally nodded. "That? So those men are going to be there. . .wait. . .you!" She pointed at Eclair. "Are you not Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom?"

Eclair let out a small sweatdrop and made a small uneasy laugh. "Yes, why?"

"And what brings you here, Your Highness?"

"Oh she's with me," Pauline answered. "She too has someone she wants to cast a spell on for love on Friday."

Ashley raised a brow. "Really? And who would these two men be?"

Pauline made glare, she definitely wanted to avoid answering that question. "Just nice men, we met at the Mushroom Kingdom. They seem to not be interested in us, but we want them with us whether they like it or not. So Magical Witch Ashley, I ask you to please give us two love potions to give to these men at the ball."

Ashley stared at the two for a few moments and then walked back inside with Red following her. "Wait here."

Pauline & Eclair hugged each other and squealed with joy. "Yes!"

"We did it Pauline! We're going to get the potions!"

"Yes, yes! And we're going to use them on Mario and Luigi this upcoming Friday at the ball!"

"Oh this is will be so exciting! Finally, we are getting the men we deserve!"

"Of course!"

The two jumped and did a little dance, then giggled with content. The two women proud of such accomplishment.

"Ahem."

"Oh, wow that was quick." Pauline noticed Ashley with two small brown paper bags.

"In here. . .are the potions."

Pauline quickly snatched the bags from the witch and took the small red heart-shaped bottle. The cap was heart-shaped and on the bottle it said: _"__Enchantment of Love. Potion" _

On the bottom had the engrave: _manufactured by The Great Witch Ashley of Diamond City._

Pauline was in awe.

"On the back of the bottle has the instructions, but let me tell you what you have to do to make this work," Ashley lectured. "Pour the entire potion in the drink of the person you wish to gain their love. Once that person drinks the potion, you have until midnight to kiss the person before the potion wears off. You must kiss them on the lips, as the person will fall in love with the first person he kisses. If you do not kiss him by midnight, the potion wears off and all is lost. Seems pretty easy to do right?"

Pauline held with potion with such excitement and finally placed it back in the bag. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh thank you so much Magical Witch Ashley!"

"Not a problem, now pay up. The potions each cost one hundred coins."

Pauline froze at such response. "Pay?"

"What? Did you expect me to give them for you for free? Pay up!" demanded Ashley as she pulled her hand out.

_Shit!_ Pauline muttered in her thoughts. _I don't have enough!_

She sweatdropped. "May I pay them at another time?"

_"Of course not!"_ Red yelled in shock. _"This is business! Either pay or else!"_

_Crap! What do I do?_

"Wait! Will this cover it?" Pauline gasped as Eclair threw Ashley a bag of coins.

Ashley caught the heavy bag and seemed pleased. "I think so Princess."

"Oh Eclair!" Pauline cried in delight.

"Always come prepared Pauline," Eclair let out a wink at her friend. "Always."

"Well then. Now that we paid up, I guess we can leave now with the potions right?" Pauline asked with relief but became ignored by Ashley hugging her bag with joy and snuggling it. "Y - yeah. You can leave now," She said in a dreamy tone.

"Excellent. Thank you Magical Witch Ashley. Now come on Eclair! On to step two! Let us go to the mall and pick out our outfits for the ball!" Pauline grabbed hold of her royal friend and ran to her car to leave back to the city.

"Jeez, what a couple of weird gals," Red rubbed his forehead and noticed his master still snuggling with the bag of money. "You seem happy Ashley."

Ashley closed the door and walked back to the potion room. "You bet I am."

"And you know one of those girls, right? Princess Eclair?"

"Yes, she is Princess of the Waffle Kingdom," Ashley explained as she went up the staircase. "She was said to have a horrible fiancé that even kidnapped her but was then rescued by one of the Mario brothers, Luigi I believe."

"Wow, and anything else?"

"Well it's been said that Eclair had a small crush on Luigi but he had someone else so he couldn't be with her - " Ashley dropped her bag of money as she came to a huge realization.

_Could it be?_

_"Is something the matter my Dear Ashley?" _Red asked with concern.

The Magical Witch turned to her companion and let out a devious smirk. "Heh, well Red, why don't we go to the Mushroom Kingdom ball this Friday?"

The devil Red raised a brow in surprise. His master was usually not fond of grand parties so why has she suddenly taken interest in such thing? Particularly this one?

_"And why is that?" _He was eager to know.

Ashley let out a devious laugh. "Because I have taken interest for what will happen this upcoming Friday."

_Since Princess Eclair came here along with her friend for some love potions. I have a feeling I might know who those potions are directed for. Heh, this will be very interesting._

* * *

**More This & That: **So whatcha think readers? The next chapter will be the Grand Ball chapter! Will Pauline & Eclair succeed in winning the hearts of the Mario Brothers? What about Waluigi? What's he up to? How will everything turn out? Can you readers answer? Review please and see you soon! I'll see if I could upload the next chapter when I can! This story is far from over!


End file.
